BOOK 2: a silver lining
by silver bloodelf
Summary: (W.I.P.) SEQUEL TO: THE TWIST OF SESSHOUMARU'S HEART! advice: read that before reading this. Faya finds her out about her herritage and discovers that she is The Heir! But what does it mean? What will it mean for their relationship? Follow Sess and Faya in this second adventure. (picture copywrite: Silver Bloodelf 2012) COMPLETED!
1. prologue

**Note before reading!**

Name: A silver lining

Sub name: _The golden bloodline of the Phoenix_

Sequel to: The twist of Sesshoumaru's heart

Authors: Silver bloodelf and her muse

Summary: The search for Faya's memories and heritage continues. But will she like what she uncovers..?

**A/N:** This story will begin where the prequel ended. It is advised to read **"The twist of Sesshoumaru's heart"** first, in order for you to understand the beginning of this chapter.

Link to book 1: .net/story/story_?storyid=1255743&chapter=1

_Main characters in the storyline__: _

**Sesshoumaru** – the _**hot**_ Lord of The Western Fields. You all know who he is, and why he is the hottest character in the anime. He is a little (read: lot) different than in the anime. When I wrote the first story he was older, darker and not as beautiful as he is in the anime. He has more scarring and has lost a bit of his beauty. I made him seem more humanish than in the anime. **Spoiler** At the end of the previous story he gets two arms again. Who knows, he'll get more than he bargains for in this story…

**Rin** – dead, died of a human disease that has been banned from society a long time ago but was very deadly in those days. She pops into the story now and then. She has always looked at Sesshoumaru as a loving foster father. A father that she never had. We will see more of her in this story, or not… I'm not sure yet… **Spoiler** A beautiful little angel who will get her hearts wish at the end.

**Faya **– by far MY most favorite OC I have ever created. I can't believe that I ever wrote her for a mere one-shot story. Starting out as a human slave (read: servant) in the House of the Lord Sesshoumaru. She quickly becomes the most rebellious of them all. she calls herself a servant and tells the others that they should do the same. She is the object of many torments from the side of Sesshoumaru, who wants nothing more than to break her. But he does not accomplish in doing that. With her rebellious character and her stubborn attitude she withstands the torment of Sesshoumaru and bites back whenever she can. She succeeds in capturing his heart. **Spoiler** Halfway during the story **The twist of Sesshoumaru's heart** she finds something out about herself that turns her world upside down. In this story she will come to terms with what she is, what has been done to her, and what her lineage is.

**Saffa** – still a little bit of a mystery to me. She pops up so now and then but has a major role in the way the story develops. She is half fox vixen/half human… She is very cool to write now and then. Except for Faya, Saffa is also a trustee of Sesshoumaru, knowing what plays in his head. She is a helper a cares for everyone and everything. She advices Faya in so many ways. **Spoiler** She and Sesshoumaru will help Faya regain her memories of her childhood. Many things become clear to all of them when they discover her bloodline and to which bloodline she belongs to.

_There will be other characters introduced throughout the story… some have more significance than others. That were the introductions, now on with the story…. If I want me to post it, that is…. Say the word and I'll oblige…_


	2. 1

Everything in the house was quiet except for the heavy rain that smashed against the window. The House was dark except for a candle that dimly lit one of the bedrooms. The fire in the heard had long ago died out. Slouched in the arm chair next to the bed a worn out Inu Youkai was sleeping. He had not been from her side ever since he had come back with her a week ago. _As soon as Saffa had seen Faya she remembered her and immediately prepared the needing care. She drove everyone out of bed with a fury that Sesshoumaru had never seen in her before, and quite frankly never wanted to see again. They prepared medicine water and healing potions for her. Saffa had raced up stairs to warm up the room and laid a fire in the heard. The second she was done Sesshoumaru entered with an unconscious Faya and laid her in bed. He undressed her in silence and heard Saffa gasp in fright when she saw the wounds and scars littering Faya's body. She then shook her head and worked with Sesshoumaru to clean her up. He had held her close and whispered sweet nothings as Saffa clenched the wounds on her back causing Faya to cringe and twist in the bed. It seemed to calm her down a bit although there was a lot of pain written across her face. They had worked throughout the night and day to patch her up. She had opened her eyes a little time after that and had looked at Sesshoumaru with eyes that radiated love and thankfulness. He had smiled back at her, took her hand and kissed it as he then lay it against his own cheek. Faya gave him a loving smile as she had closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Not opening her eyes again after that one time._ How he longed for those green eyes to look upon him once again. He stirred in the high armchair and opened his eyes. Had Faya felt the same thing when she was in his position as she had watched during the time he had been poisoned? He stretched and placed his hands on his face, resting his elbows on his knees. He had to buy new chairs when this was all over, they were torture to sit or sleep in… If she would die then the Earth would have Hell to pay for it. What was worse, he blamed _himself_ for it… why had he allowed Azuma to live in the first place? Why hadn't he gone after him and killed him? Had he really became _that_ soft after he had met Faya? At first he didn't hear anything, but when someone tugged his robe he looked up. Exhausted green orbs looked back at him. 'Don't frown so much… it will give you premature wrinkles…' She whispered in a harsh cough 'It does not suit you…' She whispered. 'Faya…' He whispered and bent forward as he placed a hand on her cheek. Faya nodded and closed her eyes again. She swallowed difficult and cringed when she opened them again. 'I heard you…' she whispered 'during your fight with _him_… Thank you…' She whispered and coughed. It was a dry harsh cough. 'Don't talk anymore… go to sleep Faya… We'll talk when you are rested.' He said his voice not coming above a whisper as he stood up and kissed her forehead. She nodded and held onto his robe for dear life as she fell asleep once again. He smiled at the way she held it and drifted back to sleep again. Not soon after Faya had woken up she developed a high fever causing Sesshoumaru to lose all composure and sat behind her holding her for dear life. 'Not again… not again, not again…' he whispered devastated as he rocked her back and forth. 'Don't you dare and leave me too, you hear me…' He whispered harshly. 'I don't think I would survive another blow like that… don't make me lose my sanity…' He begged her in a whisper as he held her tighter and placed a wet cloth on her forehead. 'Look at what you're doing to me, you making me beg here… damn vixen…' He whispered looking down at her as tears now slid across his face as she trashed from one side to another in his arms. 'Calm down… don't break anything now…' He continued to rock her softly back and forth. 'Please Faya… Calm down…' He whispered. 'Will you please calm down, you damn vixen…?' He growled and then looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He kept whispering to her and hold her close. With Faya tightly wrapped up in both his arms he drifted in and out of sleep. When Saffa snuck in that morning she found them like that bringing her to tears and fall to her knees. Sesshoumaru lifted his head as he smelled the salt in the air and found Saffa on her knees with a hand pressed before her mouth. 'She's not dead, Saffa…' He said in a rough whisper knowing that he had sat the same way with Rin a couple years earlier in the very same room. Saffa nodded and screwed her eyes shut. 'Get me some hand warm water so she can be washed.' Saffa nodded and forced herself upward. Harsh coughs made them both look at the fragile fire vixen in the Lord's arms in total panic. Faya wheezed and gasped 'Can't… breathe…' they heard her whisper. 'Let go…' The fire vixen in his arms whispered hoarsely. Stricken by a high incoherent chuckle Saffa told her Master that he had been holding Faya a little too tight. Sesshoumaru lessened his grip on Faya and she gave a relieved sigh. 'Thank you…' and opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. Her eyes still looked a little vacant but the recognition in her eyes was good enough for the both of them for now. Saffa excused herself and left the room. 'How do you feel?' She heard him whisper and looked up at him. 'broken..' she whispered as tears now started to fall. 'he broke me…' she whispered as tears kept falling. 'He did, but you conquered him…' He answered still in a whisper 'You're here, and you're safe, that is all that matters now…' She smiled 'Well, who gave you your second arm back?' she asked as she felt his second arm. He chuckled 'Rin did… the same one who protected you while…' He was stopped when Faya placed a finger at his mouth and shook her head. 'not now… I still have a fever, tell me about it now, and I will die…' she whispered. He took her finger in his hand and kissed it. The gesture made Faya cry once more as she buried her head in his armpit. He held her, it was the only thing he could do, he would protect her with his life, from this day forward. He would help her with everything that she needed. He had not only found his match but had become a servant to her, just as much as she was a servant to him. She was his and he was hers… Saffa came in and looked at the pair in the bed and smiled, her heart swelling at the display. She placed the bowl of water next to him on the nightstand and Sesshoumaru looked at her as he nodded. She curtsied and left the bedroom in a hurry leaving a perplexed Sesshoumaru in her wake. Here he was thinking that Saffa wanted to stay with her friend. He looked down at Faya who was now sleeping again and shook his head. Saffa Jumped through the corridor she raced downstairs and told the other servants what had happened and what she had seen. They all thought the same but none would say it. The servants looked at each other and one started to chuckle, not soon after that the every servant that was in the kitchen laughed with each other. Light was brought back to the House and everyone knew it. Saffa knew that Faya would survive and that she would become stronger because of this. Saffa gave a relieved sigh and went on with her chores of the day.

**ME: Oh this feels so good, after the ordeals that she been through she WILL come out stronger…  
****MUSE: whoever said that this was over…?  
****ME: *glares at points at muse* make her better!  
****MUSE: *Smiles innocently and singsongs* I'm not going to tell  
****ME: -_-*  
****MUSE: R&R and I'll tell you  
ME: I promise the chapters will be longer again... this is just picking up where I left off**

**This is silver bloodelf logging off…**


	3. 2

Faya's fever broke two weeks later, having scared the Household to near death as she continued to slip in and out of conscious having feverous nightmares and screams that wrecked the entire House, Sesshoumaru was riding cloud nine and for all he cared everyone could see that. The bruises had faded to a point that they had almost disappeared, a little coloring was still present here and there but you could not really give it a name anymore. Sesshoumaru walked into her bedroom and found Faya standing up from the bed. 'What the hell do you think you are you doing?' He half asked half screamed at her. Faya screwed her eyes shut at the scream and looked at him 'What does it look like I'm doing…? I'm standing up… And will you please stop shouting? Very sensitive to sounds okay?' She said as she was now finally standing and swaying on her feet. 'Oeh, dizzy spell.' She then said and tried to get the world stop spinning in front of her. She sat back down and the world stopped spinning immediately. 'Okay, note to self, don't stand up yet…' causing Sesshoumaru to laugh and shake his head. 'all I wanted to do was go downstairs.' She said. Faya suddenly screwed up her face 'Let's get a bath first… I smell like death…' and sneezed making it feel like her head had explodes and grabbed the sides. Someone smashed the door open and collided with Sesshoumaru's back causing him to growl in fury as well as pain and whirled around to kill the one that had dared to barge into the bedroom of his mate without knocking. It was Saffa and Sesshoumaru looked at her as he raised an eyebrow. It probably wasn't a good idea to kill the best friend of his mate and he pursed his lips. Saffa rubbed her nose and then flushed in embarrassment as she looked up at him. 'S-s-s-sorry…' she stammered. Faya had started laughing as soon as Saffa had barged in and was now rolling over the bed laughing hard, coughing, clutching her stomach meanwhile wheezing that she couldn't breathe and that it hurt her head. Somewhere in between they heard the words _'did you see the look on your face…'_ Both looked at her and then at each other and back at Faya who was still laughing. 'Will you prepare a bath for her?' He asked as he looked down at Saffa. 'Certainly, my Lord…' she chuckled. Faya's laugh was incredibly contagious now and then. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Faya as she tried to maintain her laughter but did not succeed in controlling her chuckles. 'I'm sorry…' she wheezed in between coughs. 'Did you get hurt?' She tried to sound sincere but made it sound ridiculous through her giggles. The face that Sesshoumaru pulled wasn't helping either and she started laughing again. She wiped the tears away that had been falling down her face and took a breath. The last time she had laughed like this was when she found out that she was a fire vixen and the image of a screaming Sesshoumaru running through the House while pulling his hair out, causing her to laugh again and clutch her stomach. 'Your bath is ready, Faya…' She heard Saffa say. 'Thank you…' she said and chuckled. 'I'm sorry…' she apologized again. Sesshoumaru and Saffa both shook their heads and Saffa left the two alone. 'Come on, let's get you that bath now…' as he walked up to her and took her in his arms. 'What are you up to?' She asked as she gave him a mocking suspicious eye. 'I was planning on helping you…' he answered, causing Faya to raise a mocking sarcastic eyebrow. 'Helping…? You…' she gave a sarcastic chuckle and then found herself on the ground. He had _dropped_ her. They glared at each other until Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and threw her on his shoulder, causing her to laugh again. This was one huge advantage that she had left her mind in the time that she was under the rule of Azuma… the traumatic experience had completely passed her and had not left any scarring on her mind, at least not that he knew off. Maybe she had done that on purpose, he just didn't know how she had accomplished to make herself forget everyone in the House as well. He carried her to the bathroom and put her on her feet. He then started to undress her and placed her in the bathtub. Sakura and jasmine filled the bathroom as soon as she sat down and made Sesshoumaru dizzy at that point. Faya closed her eyes and leaned against the rim of the bathtub, her arms dangling over the side, a soft purring was heard and she opened her eyes. She wondered where the purring came from and saw how Sesshoumaru looked at her with the same surprise as she knew she had on her own face. 'Is that me?' She asked in disbelief. Sesshoumaru could just nod. 'Is that even possible for a fire vixen like me?' Faya now asked with an embarrassed chuckle. Sesshoumaru nodded once again. 'Wow…' she whispered and gave another chuckle 'I can purr…' as she leaned back and closed her eyes again. 'Oh, this is heaven…' She whispered after a while. 'May I join?' She then heard in a whisper as he nuzzled her neck. Faya chuckled 'Thought you'd never ask.' She heard how clothes fell to the ground and felt how he took place behind her. He took a cloth from the tripod seat next to them and made it wet. He stroked her neck and the upper part of her chest. With his other hand he pulled her closer to his body. They stayed there in complete silence, as he washed her body, focusing on the present and future in order not to go into full fury. 'They will fade in time Sesshoumaru…' She whispered as she felt his rapid energy shift and lay her hand against the outer part of his leg. 'You can't change what happened.' He gave a sour smile 'I know…' Faya opened her eyes and turned around to face him. She held his face in his hands and looked at him for the longest of times. It was like she saw him for the first time, really looked at him and saw what he had been hiding in his character only for her to see now. She smiled and pressed her lips on his. Faya was where she was supposed to be, at his side… not behind him, not in front of him, but at his side. She had tried for the longest time to catch up with him, to stand still at the point where she was now… but she always had the feeling that he was slipping away from her, going a little faster each time she gotten close to catching up with him. Now, that she got there she wasn't planning on leaving his side without a fight. She felt how Sesshoumaru answered the kiss after a while pulling her close to his body. She had him… all of him. Nothing would come in between them now, or so they both thought at that point. He rubbed her up and down her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper in the kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other they both knew and that was all. 'Not your fault…' She whispered as she pulled back. 'I know…' He whispered back and kissed her as Faya melted into him pressing her breasts into his chest, causing him to gasp and move his hands down her body. She kissed his neck and whispered 'show me…. Show me what you can do with two arms…' Sesshoumaru had been waiting for her to say those words ever since her fever broke and she had color on her face once again. Yet he didn't do anything and Faya looked at him 'make me yours again… take away the memory he left on me… take away the scent he has left on me…' she said as she kissed him. That was too much. So she had known that part. 'Sesshoumaru, please…' He heard her beg as her hand traveled across his chest, under water and against his painful erection. He couldn't stand her beg and pulled her up and then pushed into her, causing them both to groan and gasp in delight. He kneaded her breasts tugging and pulling her nipples as he forced himself to keep a slow and steady pace. Faya threw her head in her neck giving him a better access to her neck and pushed her breasts into his hands and moaned in ecstasy. Saffa happened to be in Faya's bedroom when she heard her moan in delight. She looked at the door that lead to the bathroom and flushed as she heard another moan, but that was not hers. Quickly she put new covers on, opened the sheets halfway and hurried out of the bedroom. Flushed she leaned against the bedroom door. They would be the death of her one day. She shook her head and moved downstairs. Back in the bathroom Faya and Sesshoumaru needed release and wanted to speed up both suppressed their needs and wants, this was not about that… this was being together like it was the first time… this was taking away memories, smells and making Faya his once again. This was the only way to do that… and how they both loved the way of how it was done. He sucked, licked, touched every part of her skin. They postponed it as long as they could but it was Sesshoumaru that finally sped up and bit her neck as he released himself in her taking Faya with him as he did so. Faya moaned as she came and gave him an openmouthed kiss as they both came down on earth. She rubbed her forehead against his shoulder and then looked at him and gave a smile as she rubbed her nose with his. He held her close until the water was getting to cold to stay in. He nudged her away from her as he stood up and pulled her out of the bathtub wrapped her in a towel and brought her to the bedroom where they found a freshly made bed. 'You go rest now… I need to do some work…' He whispered and kissed her as he lay her in bed. She touched her neck and drew back her hand with some blood on it. She looked up at Sesshoumaru. 'This isn't a love bite anymore, this is a love attack.' She said as she shook her head causing him to laugh. He bent forward, kissed her and then left the bedroom. Faya huffed as she touched her neck again. How was she ever going to face the others with that mark? 'I swear I'll get even with you one day… Sesshoumaru…' She said as she narrowed her eyes at the door that lead to his bedroom. 'I'll be waiting for that day, fire vixen…' She heard him laugh through the door and flushed horribly throwing a pillow at the door. He opened the door and looked at the pillow and then at her 'You missed…' and was now hit by another pillow. 'No I didn't…' She chuckled and the pillows were thrown back at her. A pillowfight ensued and laughs were heard throughout the House. The servants heard the laughs and looked at eachother, they smiled and continued their work. Life was brought back to the House.

**ME: makes you wonder why she still isn't carrying his whelps yet, huh?  
****MUSE: *keeps quiet*  
****ME: _ Sometimes I hate her, other times I thank her for giving me the inspiration but at this moment….  
****MUSE: *chuckles and looks at my head*  
****ME: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO no more! I beg of you…  
****MUSE: *releases evil chuckle* **

**A/N:  
****ME: I should not have told my muse that I hated her… Now she is offended and does not let me write any longer… I think I need to take a few days rest before I can continue with the story… I'm sorry Muse…  
****MUSE: *looks away offended*  
****ME: Please? I'm sorry….  
****MUSE: *walks off stage*  
****ME: T_T see… she doesn't like me anymore… So we all have to be punished for that now, the chapters will shorter and it will take a lot longer… So please, I beg you all, give my MUSE some rest and R&R. Only they will help to lower her temper… The more reviews, the sooner MUSE is pleased and I can write with her again. Please, I beg of you, make my world a little saver and peaceful by leaving a little contribution…**


	4. 3

The air she breathed out made little clouds as she stood on top of a small hill and looked out over the meadows. A fog lay as a thick blanket over the fields. She wrapped the quilt tighter around her body and closed her eyes. 'So this is where you were hiding…' She heard a whisper as he nuzzled her neck. 'I wasn't hiding from anyone…' She began 'I just wanted to be alone with whatever happens up here…' Faya tapped the side of her head. 'What's going on up there, then…?' She turned around and looked up at Sesshoumaru who wore a mocking expression his face making Faya wanting to hit very badly. 'Too much chaos… and it affects my… powers…' There, she had said it, finally! Although it was still strange saying that. She was still so used to the idea that she was human, yet everything pointed at the fact of her being a fire vixen. She just didn't want to accept it yet. Her dreams didn't help her either. Most of them were blurry, filled with screams of horror, others from a Clan that she knew but had never met. Vixens and demons alike getting butchered in front of her. She had no idea what was going on. Before finding out she was a fire vixen, Faya had no trouble remembering dreams or nightmares that were important to her. This nightmare was important but she just didn't remember it. How did you remember things when those things did not wanted to be remembered? She sighed as Sesshoumaru wrapped her in a hug and pulled her close. She lay her head on his strong shoulder and closed her eyes. It took a while before she brought up her arms and wrapped them around his waist. They stood there for a while, just being with each other. 'There is only one way to get control over your powers as well as your emotions…' Sesshoumaru said after a while. She noticed the tone in his voice too late. 'Oh, oh…' she whispered and a second later she was looking at the sky with dazed eyes. 'Auw…' She muttered. Faya jumped up and looked around. He was gone… no, he wasn't gone, he was just not visible to her. She stood her ground and closed her eyes. She heard the wind through the grass and blocked that out. Faya heard how he shifted from place to place and suddenly opened her eyes. 'Found yah…' she said and hit... air. Damn it… and again she was on her back. 'You were close, I have to tell you that…' Faya heard the voice of Sesshoumaru and with a back flip she jumped onto her legs again. Once again she focused but forced herself to keep her eyes open and concentrated. She strained her ears and saw how grass moved when there was no wind. He had jumped. On another place the grass got flat, like someone stepped onto them. Faya looked around her and predicted the next move. 'There you are…' She whispered, and ran toward it as the grass straightened again. She got there and kicked his legs from underneath him, causing Sesshoumaru to fall flat on his back. 'You're learning…' He smirked up at her and then disappeared. 'Damn it…' She cussed and looked at the fog, it could be in her advantage, but also a disadvantage… Fog was like smoke… Faya had figured out, after becoming; no remembering that she was a vixen, that she could control smoke as well… She narrowed her eyes and took a handful of fog. The hand of fog came loose from the rest and twirled around her arm. With utmost concentration she formed a whip out of it. One that held two seconds and then disappeared. 'Damn it…' She had lost sight over the field and was blown away by Sesshoumaru. She turned in her flight but misjudged and fell face first this time in the dirt, hearing Sesshoumaru laugh as she lifted her head. 'Do you know how relaxing this is for your skin?' She asked as she wiped away the dirt and looked at him. 'You should try it…' She said with a smirk. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her. 'I don't think I like the tone in your voice…' He said as she disappeared from his sight and he raised an eyebrow. How much was there that she already knew? 'You should work on your stealth…. You're still too loud… like an elephant that charges right at you…' He said as he grabbed her out of the sky and threw her over his shoulder. What he didn't anticipated was that Faya turned in the throw looked at him from behind her black mane, grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her to the ground. She saw how his eyes widened in surprise as they both fell to the ground. Somehow Faya landed onto the ground with Sesshoumaru on top of her. 'Damn it…' she huffed. 'Now you don't think you could win from me, me…' he started but was cut off by Faya who mimicked his face and voice 'Me, Great Sesshoumaru, the arrogant and self-loving, Lord of the western Fields.. Tremble before me. Blah, blah, blah.' She said as she gave a ridiculous face. 'Something like that?' she then asked causing Sesshoumaru to huff 'I do not sound like that…' Faya laughed 'That is true. You sound worse…' Sesshoumaru looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. 'Oeh, you're raising your eyebrow at me…' She whispered up at him, mocking his status. 'Well, I'm shaking in my booties…' Faya chuckled and gave a mocking shiver as she looked up at him with huge innocent eyes. 'I didn't do anything wrong, now did I… my lord?' Faya then asked 'I thought I told you before…' He whispered as he bent forward and kissed her 'that you shouldn't dare me with those eyes…' and kissed her again as he held her arms above her head. She chuckled as she kissed him back.

Back at the House, Saffa was just absolutely beyond furious. As Sesshoumaru and Faya came in through the supply room Faya was almost attacked by Saffa, who had thrown a chair at the door where they had come in. Faya caught the chair, how she didn't know, and broke it to pieces. Saffa had no idea and kept on raging. 'What is that all about?' Sesshoumaru asked as he looked down at Faya hoping she had an answer to whatever got into Saffa. 'How on earth should I know…' Faya replied as she looked on. Finally Saffa let out a scream and then took a deep breath. 'Are you approachable…?' Saffa heard and whirled around looking into two very surprised faces. Her own face, at that account became a ghostly pale. 'How long have you two been standing here…?' She asked. Both looked at each other and then back at her. 'A while…' They answered and pointed at the chair that lay broken in front of her feet. They saw how Saffa's face turned from pale to a crimson red. 'Wow, you blush even harder than I do…' Faya chuckled and walked up to her. 'Now you mind telling me what is wrong, or do you plan on break the House down first?' She said as she pointed at the broken chair at Sesshoumaru's feet. 'I seriously hope you are joking…' Sesshoumaru said as he crossed his arms across his chest and peered at her 'About her telling me what is wrong… or about the House?' Faya asked as she looked at him, in return he raised a sarcastic eyebrow, causing Faya to purse her lips and turn back to Saffa. 'I don't know… there is something very wrong… and I cannot place my finger on this feeling…' Saffa started as she shook her head. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth but Faya beat him to it 'Do not underestimate the female intuition…' She said not looking over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru closed her mouth and crossed his arms over his chest. 'So tell me what is wrong…' Faya said as Sesshoumaru passed them and left the kitchen, he did not want or need to hear this. 'I just don't know…' Saffa said as the master of the house had left the kitchen. 'It is like something is happening or about to happen.' She looked at Faya 'and you will be the center of it.' Faya narrowed her eyes at her. 'Me? You never told me that you had the ability to see the future like I do…' She said as she sat down and looked at her friend. 'That is just it Faya, I don't, but as you so nicely pointed out, one should not underestimate the female intuition, for it is part of every female. Sometimes more present with women than with others. I am positive about this. To the point that I can bet my life on it.' Faya's eyebrow quivered and they started a long conversation full with speculations about what was about to happen.

**ME: Oh, it so difficult to write part 2. Especially when your MUSE decided not to come forth anymore. She is in hiding and glares at me from the shadows. You can only see her teeth as she growls at me. I have done practically everything for her to come out of the shadows… but she stays put.  
****MUSE: *growls and bears teeth*  
****ME: See what I mean… T_T Help me, help yourself and donate a little/long review in the review section… I'm really starting to hate this… So, please, I beg you all… R&R** ***Hangs head and leaves stage, watched by a growling MUSE***


	5. 4

At the border of the Western Fields with the Southern Caves, an ivy-grown and forsaken ruin lay forgotten in time and history. The once beautiful palace where proud demons lived was now occupied insects, bugs and birds that nested everywhere. It had lost its glory when the last inhabitants had left abruptly. In the main hale there were three thrones. Two for adults and two for mere children. Ripped paintings hung above the heard where there was once a huge fire burning. The ash still present, locked in time. She looked around, not knowing how she got here. She saw her reflection in a broken mirror and took a step back. This could not be her! She was dressed in a long silver dress that was tight around her body and vanned out just above her knees to make it a little more comfortable for her to walk in. The dress had short sleeves that ended at her elbows, there it widened into wing like sleeves. Pearls and shimmers were woven in the bodice, leaving the skirt dull, which made it more royal than she felt. Her, normally sleek, jet black hair was hanging lose and came down in soft waves around her face. On top of her head there was a thin golden tiara with ambers and several tiger's-eye. She looked at herself once again and then saw that she was still sitting in front of her vanity. Faya looked around and saw that she was in her own room. She furrowed her eyebrows together and looked back at the mirror. She wrapped her hair up in a high ponytail, jumped up, hitting her kneecap at the vanity, cussed loudly and raced out of the bedroom and toward the library. She smashed the door open and raced to the geography of the Western Lands. With piles of maps she waked up to one of the tables and rolled them out onto the table. She looked up at the same time someone called her name. Not registering that there was someone in front of her she narrowed her eyes 'Then where is it?' she mused and looked down at the map again 'But if I track back to where I saw it, then it must be somewhere over here…' She said as she furrowed her eyebrows. Faya jumped back when a hand came down on the paper, nearly breaking Faya's finger. 'May I remind that I'm still the Lord of the these Fields and that I know everything about them?' Faya looked up with a dazed expression. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes a few times which brought Faya back to earth. She shook her head a few times while blinking rapidly. 'You were far away.' The voice chuckled. 'Welcome back to reality…' The male voice continued. 'Now will you mind telling me, what you're looking for…?' When her vision became clear again she looked into yellow orbs once again. 'Where do you come from?' She asked as she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. 'I still live here, you know…' He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 'You live in the library?' She asked still dazed. He raised a sarcastic eyebrow at her response. 'Have you landed already or you still flying high…?' Sesshoumaru asked. 'Still flying.' She answered and sat down. 'I'll say… I was trying to get you to talk to me for half an hour already…' He said. Faya looked up at him 'That is not possible, I've just arrived…' Sesshoumaru now knitted his eyebrows together. 'Are you feeling okay? You've been here for half an hour.' Faya wiped her hair backward and leaned her elbows on the table as she rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers. 'Now, will you tell me what the hell you're looking for?' Faya looked up at him 'That is just it, I don't know anymore…' And looked back down at the maps. What was she looking for again? It was something important but she had forgotten. 'You don't know what you've been looking for?' Sesshoumaru asked as he bent down and locked eyes with her. 'I apparently knew, when I started…' She said as she waved at the maps 'but now, I just don't know anymore…. I don't have any memory whatsoever about the past half an hour and why I started looking in the first place.' Faya said as she scratched the back of her head. 'Remind me to never ever get you out of your flow again.' He said and then kissed her. She lay a hand on his cheek as she looked at him and gave a sad smile. 'I know it was important… so why can't I remember it?' Faya asked 'What is the last thing you do remember?' He asked her. 'Combing my hair…' She said and rose to her feet and looked down at the maps. Faya than tapped him on the shoulder and whispered 'You're it…' and then disappeared out of sight. 'Faya!' He growled and shifted away as well. Somewhere he had to give it to her, that she willing and able to learn so much through game. Yeah, they were simple and sometimes oh, so boring, but as long as she learned from it, he was okay with it.

The two were so engaged in their cat and mouse game, they really had no idea where they had shifted to. Halfway, Faya suddenly stopped and her eyes got huge. Fear spread through her body and she stood there frozen on the spot. 'Faya…?' Sesshoumaru asked as he smelled the fear spreading from her body. 'I can't move…' She whispered. Panic took over the fear as she screwed her eyes shut. She felt the ground falling from underneath her. She fell down but Sesshoumaru took hold of her wrist. 'Hold on… I'm going to pull you back up…' He said as he pulled her back over the edge. More ground gave way underneath Faya as she fell back into the pit again being held by Sesshoumaru. There was something so wrong in this picture… what the hell was it. The fact that he had two hands? No, there was something else. She looked up at him and narrowed his eyes at him. There was something in his face that was strange. The moon symbol. It was reflected. She looked up at him. 'Let me go…' She said. 'Trust me, let me go… you can't keep on saving me every time… let me go, and I'll land on my feet…' She continued and smiled up at him. 'I'll land on my feet.' He shook his head. 'Sesshoumaru, never forget that I trust and love you, but I need you to do this, if you trust and love me as much as I do you… you will let me go… because this is not real…' He did not speak to her just held tight to her. 'DAMN IT YOU FREAKING HELLHOUND, WILL YOU JUST STOP PROTECT ME ALL THE TIME!' She screamed at him. 'Will you just trust me for this one time?' She pulled a hairpin out of her hair and stabbed his hand with it. As soon as she had done that she felt how her hand slipped out of his and started to fall. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was getting smaller and nodded at him.

She collided with the stone of the bedroom floor taking the sheets with her once again. This time however she got a response from above. 'Do I seriously need to lay another matrass next to bed, or maybe I should place wooden spikes from preventing you to fall out of bed…' She heard someone mutter as she crawled back in bed 'Please tell me I'm awake…' she groaned as she sat in the bed and leaned against the headboard. 'How that so?' Sesshoumaru asked as he turned around. 'Because I don't know the difference anymore….' She whispered after a while and looked up at the canopy. 'I can assure you, you are awake…' he mumbled. 'How do you know….?' She asked. 'I don't…' he answered after a while. 'We never know if we dream or live or life… we will never know…' He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She noticed that his moon symbol was not reflected and his facial markings were exactly right. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, then he rolled them on to their side, wrapped an arm around her, pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. 'Tell me, am I really such a Hellhound for wanting to protect you all the time…?' Faya chuckled 'So I talk in my sleep?' She felt him nod and chuckled 'You are, if you keep on preventing me from making mistakes, like a father would do… I'm not your child Sesshoumaru…' She stopped and stared in the darkness of the room, what was she to him anyway? 'No Faya, you're not, you're my mate and wife…' He said and pulled her closer. Faya smiled and made herself comfortable in his embrace 'Thanks for letting me know that to…' She whispered as she closed her eyes 'I was starting to doubt that I was…' She whispered before she fell asleep again. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a while in the darkness of the night. 'You are my equal…' He then whispered and then fell asleep as well, with the fire vixen in tightly in his arms.

The days that followed after the dream Faya was often to be found in the fields behind the house, training and meditating. She didn't plan it nor did it want to let it happen, but she had subconsciously distended herself from Sesshoumaru and the others. Something that neither really liked, but knew it was for the best. It had started to cool off in those days and yet Faya did not seem to care about that. She was absorbed in the meditative dance and sword fighting. Sesshoumaru looked from behind his window at her and a crease appeared in his forehead. The way she moved and the way she carried herself was something he had seen before, but where? He knew Faya was looking for something and knew she would only find it doing the thing she was now doing. She dropped her sword and looked into the distance. What the hell? She stood there rigid and Sesshoumaru shifted away and stood behind her. He placed a hand in between her shoulder blades and felt how she trembled. Something told him not to pull her away from wherever she was. She lost her balance and fell on her knees with eyes empty she stared in the distance. 'What do you see, Faya?' He whispered in her ear. 'What do you see?' He asked again. The energy wave that erupted from her took Sesshoumaru by surprise but it wasn't even strong enough to make him take a step backward. Red highlights appeared in her hair out of nowhere. Saffa had felt the energy wave and had rushed outside and stopped next to two. 'What is happening, Saffa?' She shook her head and sat in front of her. 'There is much we do not know about fire vixens… and how they will get into power… But I do believe that she is remembering a lot at once.' Sesshoumaru looked at Faya now 'is that it, are you remembering something?' In response Faya nodded and blinked her eyes. 'walk us through it.. so that we will remember if you don't…' Saffa answered. 'Palace, at the edge between two lands…ivy-grown, but still present. Lost in time and history… my home…' She whispered. Saffa and Sesshoumaru looked at each other now 'Home?' Saffa mouthed 'Where is home Faya?' Sesshoumaru whispered 'What is the name of your home..?' He asked. Faya narrowed her eyes and made a sweeping motion in the air and tried to read something. Golden letters started to form from underneath the dust 'Tamadare… no… Ka.. Can't read the last word… Kas…' Saffa's eyes grew wide and said 'Try and see it… You can do it…' Faya concentrated and started to cough 'Kasai…' She whispered. 'Tamadare no Kasai…' and blinked as her she closed her eyes and took raspy breaths. Bewildered she looked at the two. 'when did you two came here…?' She asked as she looked at them. 'You know nothing of what you've just said?' Saffa now asked her with wide eyes. 'N-no…' the cold seeping into her muscles now. Saffa looked at the Lord of the House and then back at Faya. 'Faya… I know now who is preventing you from your past.' She whispered after a while. 'Who?' Saffa licked her lips not sure to say it. 'Who Saffa? Who is preventing me?' Faya pressed her friend. 'It is your conscious… think about it… only in meditative state you come up with the name of the palace of your family…' Faya held up a hand and looked at Saffa 'Palace?' she asked. Saffa nodded 'A palace that has long been forgotten through time and history… I believe your older then you think you are…' Faya looked at Saffa and started to tremble now. 'Let's get you inside…' Saffa fussed as she pulled the fire vixen to her feet. 'Come on…' As the two women went inside Sesshoumaru picked up the Katana where Faya was practicing with. He noticed that this one was thinner and longer than the one she normally practiced with. The was a golden emblem on the grip. It was a seal. An inch above the grip there were three beautiful elegant golden letters engraved in the blade, TNK… _Tamadare no Kasai_. He looked up from the blade at Faya who was now protesting against Saffa's help to her. 'Interesting, very interesting indeed…' he mused as he seeded the katana and followed them inside.

**ME: WTF is this?  
****VOICE: for every story there is a muse. So it will be only natural Silver Bloodelf, that you will get a new MUSE for this one as well… And will you please not swear at my creations.  
****ME: o_O  
****NEW MUSE: Hello my name is Hannah, and I'll be your muse for this part.  
****ME: ^_^ Nice name. She has a different light as well… Where OLD MUSE had a blue light, Hannah has a white light. This is going good.  
****OLD MUSE: *glare*  
****ME/HANNAH: *glare back*  
****HANNAH: R&R people and I'll tell you what will happen, and why Faya had that dream…  
****ME: ^_^  
****HANNAH: So, you love it then?  
****ME: Like it? I love it! Don't get me wrong, but Hannah, you have such a different approach than MUSE did… You are much more mysterious than the other MUSE is/was… something in that sense…  
****HANNAH: *chuckles* thank you…  
****ME/HANNAH: R&R. **

**This is silver bloodelf logging off…  
****Baibai for now.**

****

Oh, almost forgot:  
**Tamadare no Kasai : Palace of Fire**


	6. 5

When he came in he saw that Saffa was fussing in the kitchen and Faya sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands. He wondered, as he saw her sitting there, what she actually was and how far her powers went. They were talking about what had happened just a few minutes ago and Faya rubbed her forehead. 'But Saffa, that still doesn't explain much… why would I prevent myself from remembering what happened in my childhood?' Faya asked with a sigh. Saffa turned around and looked at her 'Who knows… only you do… it can have to do with a traumatic experience with your parents…' She answered. Faya knitted her eyebrows together. 'I do remember… before everything became blank… that Azuma referred to my mother… and how she was like me… and that he was able to break her as well..' She looked away 'Do you think… that he was right?' She now asked as she looked at Saffa. 'I don't know…' Saffa answered after a long while. 'What is the connection between Azuma and the Fujimi Clan anyway…?' Saffa asked then 'Well I do know that they were one of the two clans that refused to breed with them… god that sounds weird…' Faya said as she shook her head, 'They wanted to become the strongest clan ever lived. That is why they mated with as many clans possible, most powers of the Azuma clan are unknown to the rest of the world, because of the so many breeding…' Faya answered as she scratched the back of her head. 'Where have you read that?' Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. 'That is the strangest part of it all, I have no idea…' She said as she looked at him and sighed. 'You said one of the two? Which was the other one?' Saffa asked and as response to her question Faya pointed at Sesshoumaru. 'The Inu youkai?' She then asked with wide eyes. Faya nodded. 'why?' causing both Faya and Sesshoumaru to look at her and raise an eyebrow at the same time. 'It is scary how you two do that simultaneously.' Saffa said as her eyebrows quivered. 'Do you think it had to do something with the dream you had last night, you know before you fell out of bed…?' Faya hit him on the back of his head causing him to growl at her, which Faya countered with one of her own growls. 'You fell out of bed? We still have some things for that…' Saffa chuckled, causing Sesshoumaru to laugh out loud. 'Very funny Saffa, very, very, funny… I can't help it that I fall out of bed okay?' she pressed her lips together as she looked at a still chuckling Hellhound next to her and then looked at Saffa and shook her head. 'You know, it could very well be.' She then said as she ran a hand through her hair. 'Well, every change are always paired with certain troubles, and this is one…' Saffa then answered. 'I hate that mysterious trade of yours, did you know that?' Faya huffed and glared at her, causing Saffa to chuckle at her.

At that point the doorbell went and Saffa left the two to open the front door. 'You still think this is funny, huh?' She asked as she looked at her lord and master and crossed her arms over her chest. He simply nodded and bent forward to kiss her. He stopped an inch before her mouth when they heard a high-pitched laugh causing Faya to cover her ears with her hands and the door to the kitchen was smashed open. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned wide and paled a little. Something that Faya didn't like and looked up at the newcomer. Who had dared to interrupt this private moment between them? It was a fox vixen. She was tall, slim but strong. She had light brown hair and bright purple eyes. She looked around and then at the two sitting at the kitchen table and her mouth dropped open. 'How dare you?' She suddenly hissed, walked up to her, and hit Faya in the face. 'Sitting with my fiancée at on table? How dare you low life _human…_' she hissed. With the blow still ringing in her ear and Sesshoumaru looking at the two with growing surprise, Faya rubbed her cheek and then rose to her feet. 'Fluffy is mine…' The fox vixen huffed and Faya raised a brow. '_Fluffy_…?' Faya echoed as the fox vixen nodded and gave a proud and arrogant smile. Faya looked back at Sesshoumaru who had this horrified look in his eyes and then looked back at the vixen. 'Who are you anyway?' She asked as she pierced at the fox vixen. Faya never wanted to see that look on his face again. 'This is Shinrin Moriyo-sama…' Sesshoumaru answered as he looked at the fox vixen. 'Proud daughter of Shinrin Akemi-sama, ruler of the Shinrin Clan.' She then kicked Faya's legs from underneath her. She fell on her knees and Faya hissed in pain and fury, while her eyes changed colors rapidly, although Moriyo had no idea about the power surge, Sesshoumaru and Saffa had felt it all too well. 'Now stay there…' The fox vixen hissed at her and then looked at Sesshoumaru. 'Fluffy, how are you?' Moriyo asked as she looked at Sesshoumaru and stepped over Faya toward him. Sesshoumaru was waiting for Faya to do something and she did. With lightning speed Faya turned around her own axis, stretched out her leg and wiped the feet from underneath Moriyo this time. Faya jumped to her feet and glared down at her. 'Apparently you have no idea who you are dealing with?' Moriyo hissed and jumped to her feet as well. Faya looked at her 'I could ask you the very same thing, you low life fox vixen… sorry Saffa, it wasn't meant to you…' Saffa chuckled and answered 'Doesn't matter, I know you don't mean it for me…' Moriyo looked from Faya to Saffa and back. 'So you are a servant in this household, huh?' She smirked and before she knew Faya was laying against the wall with a broken table on top of her. How did that happen? Faya got back on her feet and looked at the fox vixen. 'I am so impressed, right now…' She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and her face became unreadable, a sign that things were about to get out of control. 'As you should be… low-life _human_.' Moriyo hissed, absolutely clueless about the inner storms that were raging within the fire vixen in front of her. 'Again the word human…' Faya answered as she looked at Moriyo. 'What on earth gave you the idea that I was human?' She asked as red flames appeared around her, making Moriyo take a step back. She looked at the flames and narrowed her eyes in surprise, why was this human capable of controlling fire. 'And whoever gave _you_ the idea that Sesshoumaru, or fluffy as you call him, is your fiancée?' She hissed as she looked at the fox vixen. Moriyo recomposed herself and smirked. 'This… made when me and Fluffy were still small.' The fox vixen said as she showed a document. 'Faya, why don't you go and let us talk for a bit?' Sesshoumaru said as he got up. Faya looked at him and her eyes turned wide in surprise and fury. 'What? Why?' She asked him now. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, walked up to her, and kissed her breathless. 'Whatever you want…. Fluffy-sama…' Faya purred as she nuzzled his neck. It took a while for Sesshoumaru to register what she had actually called him. 'Fluffy-sama?' He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Faya looked at him with wide innocent eyes and her lips pressed together in order not to laugh. 'Fluffy-sama?' He asked again as he saw Faya nod. 'How dare you…?' He was cut off by her lips, pressing onto his. 'Stop saying that, okay? That pride of yours has no boundaries.' She whispered 'Let me have my fun here, okay?' She now pouted. The pout was irresistible to him and he actually melted when she kissed him once again. 'Go…' He said and nudged her to the door. 'I wouldn't be so sure about the fact that he is yours, Shinrin sama… Contract or no contract…' Faya whispered as she passed the fox vixen. 'You're not beautiful enough to capture his heart, slave…' Shinrin Moriyo growled low in her throat. Faya stopped dead in her track and looked at the fox vixen. 'What was that…?' She asked 'Fay-' Sesshoumaru warned but stopped when she looked at him. Her eyes were dark, blazing in fury, this was a whole other form of fury that she once exposed. This was nothing compared to that fury, yet it was cold… and eerie serene. 'Dare say that to me again, you ugly pug faced vixen…' She hissed as her body became rigid with suppressed fury. 'I guess you didn't hear me properly, let me spell it out to you… I said: You are not beautiful enough to capture his heart… Slave…' The fox vixen said once again. 'That is what I thought you said…' Faya nodded and pursed her lips. 'Well, if I'm not beautiful enough, why does he kisses me like that? Why can I stay in his presence? Why do I sleep next to him at night? If he can get better, why doesn't he kill me then? Why doesn't he cast me away like filth…? Answer me that, Shinrin…' Faya said as she looked at her and spoke to her in a serene whisper, one that made all three shiver. 'Answer me those questions… you know why… because I love him, I would give my life for him if he would ask that of me. And I know, without doubt, that I will be the one that will grow old with him, because he is the only one for me… Yes, I started out as a slave, and in theory I am still one…' She still whispered. Moriyo turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru 'You are sharing a bed with a slave…?' Sesshoumaru opened his mouth 'I'm not done speaking yet, Shinrin…' Faya said as she looked at Sesshoumaru. Moriyo turned back to Faya. 'Faya.' It was only her name but the way he said it that made Faya look at Sesshoumaru again, she cast her eyes down and nodded. 'My Lord…' She whispered and turned around. 'Besides he doesn't love… you are just a way to still his urges…' Moriyo whispered at her. A feral roar escaped Faya's throat as she punched Moriyo's face. Before she could even go for another punch Sesshoumaru was behind her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Growls escaped her as she struggled to get free. 'Is she insane?' Moriyo screamed while wiping the blood from her nose. 'She is not insane, she is Faya…' He answered as he now had difficulty restraining the fire vixen in his arms. 'Calm down, Faya…' He whispered in her ear. 'Calm down… we've been through this already… remember…' Faya stopped struggling and bared her teeth as she glared at him. 'Do not look at my fiancée, like that, you little whore…' Moriyo hissed and launched an attack. The attack however bounced back from a yellow force field and Faya looked at the fox vixen. 'Do you even know who I am, you insignificant fox…?' She whispered. Moriyo took a step back and looked at the yellow haze that covered the humans eyes. Who was she? And why was Fluffy holding her like that? Why was this human so interesting to him, when he could break her with one finger? He was actually struggling to hold this human down! Why did he protect her with his force field? She had to admit that the human could punch hard, but that was no indication that she was strong. 'Breath, Faya, and calm down… Listen to me…' He whispered in her ear. 'You know what I told you… that was no lie. I do not lie about that… I never did and never will… not to you…' He continued to whisper in her ear. 'She does not know who you are, no one does when they will look at you… as long as you have not remembered your past, you will be seen as a human, you will be treated as such… They see the white skin, yes, but it does not want to say that a human can have that as well…' He whispered at her, ghosting his breath over her skin making goose bumps appear. 'Close your eyes… and concentrate…' He breathed in her ear. Gasps of breath and a growl escaped Faya's mouth as she had listened to him all this time, but had glared daggers at the fox vixen in front of her. She turned her head and looked at him now. Her eyes were burning inferno's with red pupils. 'Breath, Faya…' He whispered at her. Faya closed her eyes and breathed… she stopped struggling and Sesshoumaru felt her relax against him. 'Do not let her get to you…' He whispered as he rubbed her arms. 'That is why I love her Moriyo…' Saffa's eyes turned huge. He had actually said it. He had actually said that out loud. Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at Saffa who was holding her lips together and looked back at him with wide eyes. 'Did I just say what I think I just said…?' Saffa nodded and he looked back at Moriyo who was about to have a fit. Faya opened her eyes and looked at the surrounding, she turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru. 'Me too..' She smiled lovingly and kissed him. 'But a contract is binding…' They heard Moriyo hiss furiously at them. 'Really now?' Faya asked as she looked over her shoulder, raised an eyebrow and looked at the contract. It started to burn and with a yelp Moriyo let it fall to the floor. 'Whoops…' Faya answered in a childish voice. 'Sorry, don't have much control over it, yet…' Furious sparks ignited between them and thus the war for his heart had begun. At the door she looked over her shoulder and winked at Sesshoumaru, to much frustration at the part of Moriyo. Then Faya left the kitchen smashing the door behind her.

**ME: War to the vixen that dares to steal Sesshoumaru-sama away from Faya.  
****HANNAH: Aren't you a bit overreacting?  
****ME: *growls*  
****HANNAH: Guess not…  
****ME: Don't tell me she will win…  
****HANNAH: *singsongs* Not telling …  
****ME: Don't tell me you're evil too…  
****HANNAH: *shrugs* Sometimes, but not as evil as the old muse was.  
****ME: That is a relieve…  
****HANNAH: R&R and MAYBE I'll tell you  
****ME: T_T I'm surrounded by evil and sadistic muses… why is it always me?  
****HANNAH: *chuckles***

**This is Silver Bloodelf logging off.**

_**Meaning of the names**_**:**

**Moriyo – (Girls name) forest generation  
****Shinrin – Forest  
****Akemi – (boys name) dawn of beauty**


	7. 6

She walked through the hallway, leaving steam in her wake. How _dare_ the vixen say that Fluf… Sesshoumaru was hers? How had she come up with that name anyway? He was anything but _Fluffy_! What kind of contract was it anyway? The nerve of the little… She opened the front door and smashed it shut behind her. She stamped away and not much later she found herself in the meadows not from the House. 'How dare you…?' She whispered and created a fireball. 'How dare you, come into the House unannounced and say that he is _yours_ to marry?' Faya released a furious scream and threw the fireball over the meadows. It flew low across the grounds, leaving a black trail behind, crashed into a few nearby trees that went up in crimson flames not long after. 'Wow, I had no idea that you were this possessive of him.' She heard behind her. Red highlights raced through her hair as she turned around and saw Saffa standing there. 'I should've known that this would happen sooner or later.' She said and sat down on the ground. She then lay down and looked at the sky. 'Who am I to decide who he should marry…? Who am I to decide with who he belongs to?' she asked as she looked up into the sky. 'I had no idea that you could be jealous…' Saffa said as she lay down next to her and looked up at the sky as well. 'I'm not jealous…' She answered in a huff. 'Really now? Who are you trying to convince here, me or yourself?' She asked as she looked at Faya. 'I don't know…' Faya said and sat up 'it is just…' She stopped and searched for a word '…annoying?' Saffa finished her sentence. 'Frustrating, is more like it…' Faya answered as she looked at Saffa. Her friend nodded and sat up as well. 'Well, if it frustrates you so much, that can mean only one thing…' Saffa said as she looked at Faya and a grin appeared on her face. 'Means what?' Faya answered. 'That you love him…' Faya chuckled 'I think I already said that in the kitchen…' she looked at her friend who smiled down at her and then saw how both Moriyo and Sesshoumaru came up to them. Faya's eyes narrowed and a blue haze covered her eyes. 'Keep that inferno inside Faya…' Saffa hissed at her. Faya's eyes turned normal and took a few deep breaths. 'Let's make a deal…' Moriyo said as they had approached her. Faya got to her feet and looked at her, flames burning in her eyes. 'If you can win against me… I'll leave you two to go your merry way and I'll go back to the Shinrin Clan…' Faya bared her teeth at her as she swallowed an upcoming growl. 'But, if I win…' she continued '… you will go back to whatever hole you crawled out and leave the Lord of the Western Fields, and me, alone…' Moriyo finished. Faya crossed her arms over her chest and then said: 'I think I'll kill you anyway… no matter what the outcome…' Moriyo bared her teeth at her, she was such a stubborn slave… That wench needed some good beatings and she launched an attack at her. 'You need a good beating, low life _human slave_…' and launched several attacks after each other. Faya closed her eyes and stopped every single one of them with her lower arm. She pushed the attack away and opened her eyes. Instead of a blue haze that covered her entire eye, her complete eye was now a bright yellow. 'You dare call me a slave, Moriyo…? one of the race that were thought to be extinct…? Of the race that is as powerful of that of the Lord of the Western Fields? One that has been in hiding for a long time, until their heir would once again arise to the surface and claim her birthright…?' Her voice was soft and serene but there was an eerie coldness in her voice. 'I am Kasai Faya, heir to the Tamadare No Kasai… Full heir to the Fujimi Clan. You will not think of me as a mere slave…' She raised her hand and brought Moriyo to her knees with one look. 'I am not as merciful as you think I am…' Faya hissed now. Moriyo, Sesshoumaru and Saffa looked at her in surprise, awe and a little fear. Red and yellow mist swirled around her, creating the outlines of a dress, but it did not materialize. 'No way…' Moriyo whispered as she looked up at Faya and then Sesshoumaru. 'You _BOUGHT_ the heir of the Fujimi Clan?' She asked as Sesshoumaru looked at them. He did not feel the urge to answer the forest vixen. Fireflies started to appear around her as she closed her eyes and twirled around her axis. As she twirled fire danced around her. She stopped and opened her eyes. Black with red spots were visible in her green orbs. Sesshoumaru jumped away as Faya launched a bird shaped attack at Moriyo. She missed, the fox vixen was fast. She looked up when she sensed her presence above her. Faya narrowed her eyes and launched another bird shaped flame. 'Will you stop trying to kill me?' The fox vixen suddenly screamed at Faya. Faya narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at her, and then stopped her attacks as she repositioned herself. Moriyo smirked, disappeared out of sight and vines sprouted out of the ground and covered Faya totally. She appeared once again and smirked darkly. 'So naïve…' Moriyo chuckled. Faya being enclosed in a cocoon of vines that had sharp thorns at them and they pricked into her skin, drawing blood. Faya glanced at the blood, growled, and then closed her eyes. Then suddenly she gasped as the vines started to grown in length, and scraped over her skin. Faya opened her eyes and deep crimson flames burned within them. 'You should know, that fire is beautiful as it is destructive, Moriyo… You should also know that fire consumes everything in its path… No element is stronger than that of Fire… You need to learn that Fires can consume entire villages and wood has no power over fire…' Faya's eerie serene voice came to the ones that were standing at the sideline. Rays of fire escaped the vines and the vines burned down from around her. Moriyo jumped back when one of the rays nearly hit her and glared at the young vixen in front of her. 'Moriyo, you have no strength over the Sun House… you have no power over the Fujimi Clan. No lower Clan like the Shinrin Clan will ever control a mighty Clan like mine.' She said and raised her hand once again. Moriyo attacked and Faya was blown away a couple of feet. Faya narrowed her eyes and growled as she got up and attacked Moriyo. Sesshoumaru noticed that mists started to appear at the field where they were and felt the presence of more than one demon. He took a step to the side when Moriyo came crashing down. He smirked and then looked up to see Faya look at the spot where Moriyo had come crashing down. Moriyo screamed frustrated and launched another attack, one that Faya literally threw away. Faya came down and landed on the ground and rose to her full height. Her hair floating around her because of the energy she emitted.

Someone emerged from the mists that had appeared as soon as she had gotten up. It was a demon that stepped behind Faya and shook his head when Sesshoumaru wanted to draw his sword. He leaned closer to Faya and whispered something in her ear and lay his hand on hers. Faya lowered her hand and closed her eyes, then became limb, the demon caught her and looked at the others. 'Her time to learn has come…' Was all he said. 'Nishi Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Fields, ruler of the Crescent Moon House and full heir to the moon rays, please let me take my niece back so she can be properly taught.' He spoke as he took the unconscious Faya in his arms. Sesshoumaru raised a brow, no one ever addressed him by his full name and title, no one ever dared to pronounce his full status. 'Who are you?' He asked as he looked at the demon and then at the unconscious Faya. 'My name, My Lord, is Kasai Enkou younger brother of the mighty Kasai Kouenko. Leader of the Fujimi Clan. I am her uncle. I thank you from the deepest of my heart that you have found my brother's daughter. When the times are better, and she is properly trained, my brother will gladly return to formally introduce himself to…' He began but Sesshoumaru interrupted him 'Why didn't he come and collect him herself?' He asked in a cool serene voice, but it made the demons present shiver all over. He didn't trust the man, but it was Faya's family, and he didn't think she would take it lightly if he dared to kill her family, his family in law… He suppressed a shiver and looked at him with cool uncalculating eyes. 'He has fallen gravely ill when she disappeared. The return of his daughter will do him good. When we are all better we will come back and to tell you what happened, all those years ago at Tamadare No Kasai…' He said as he looked at Faya. 'A true mix between her father and mother.' Sesshoumaru drew his sword and bared his teeth 'How do I know that you are speaking the truth…?' He asked as the tip of the sword was pointed at his nose. 'Inferuno…' He called as another figure stepped from the mists. He took her from the man that had called himself Enkou. Inferuno was the complete opposite of Sesshoumaru, where he had white hair, Inferuno had black hair like Faya. Sesshoumaru had yellow eyes, Inferuno had amber eyes. Sesshoumaru was tall and lean, Inferuno was a little bit shorter but lean as well. Sesshoumaru could kill him in a second, Inferuno didn't have the strength to even come close to his cousin, he was weak and no match for him. The two demons locked eyes and immediately disliked one and another. The Lord of the Western Fields turned his eyes away from Inferuno, causing the other to bare his teeth. Sesshoumaru shifted away and Inferuno stood there empty handed. He looked at the Lord of the Western Fields once again and saw how he was now holding Faya close to him. 'Only one of the Fujimi Clan may bare its teeth to me, Snuffy… and it isn't you.' He heard Sesshoumaru say. He narrowed his eyes at the dog demon. This was going to be harder than it seemed. He looked at his father and saw how he wore a dark face. Enkou was pissed with him. Inferuno took a step back and cast his eyes down, inside he was boiling, but knew going up against his father was suicide. 'I will not give my wife up without knowing you speak the truth here, Snuffy.' This shocked everyone that had gathered. Enkou and Inferuno looked at him with wide eyes. Moriyo looked at Sesshoumaru if she were to kill him anytime soon and Saffa was practically jumping in joy when she heard that… She decided to stay low and bent her head as a smile appeared on her face, one that reached from one ear to the other. 'I still haven't seen prove, that you belong to the Fujimi Clan… and that you are who you say you are… Enkou…' Sesshoumaru said as he held Faya close to him. Enkou rolled up his right sleeve and showed him the prominent birthmark of the Fujimi Clan. 'She will get one, as soon as she controls her powers…' he said as he pointed at Faya. 'I thank you all for your work in helping her… now the time has come that her family steps in…' Sesshoumaru looked at them and opened his mouth. 'The reason we did not come sooner was because we couldn't pinpoint her exact location. No harm will come to her, we swear on our lives, bloodline and powers… for this as well as future generations… if harm comes to her you will have, from then on, control over our race.' The two said in unison and bowed to Sesshoumaru. Enkou lay a hand upon his chest to make the vow complete. This was a tradition that was only done, by the oldest of full blood youkai Clans, and the vow meant a lot to all of them. His mother had told him once that, when a family takes a Clashka vow, it was for real. The Clashka vow, the oldest and most noble of the vows. Also the most deadly one. If one would be brought back any different in a negative way the family would be disowned. Nameless, powerless, the bloodline would be scrapped from the books and the whole Clan would be forever enslaved in the demons family where they had taken the vow with. Sesshoumaru's face was unreadable and gave a single nod. 'So be it… do not forget which vow you just uttered Kasai …' he said and locked eyes with him. Kasai Enkou nodded 'thank you, my Lord Nishi Sesshoumaru-sama…' Sesshoumaru shifted and stood in front of Inferuno, who literally took a step back. 'not near as powerful as your cousin…' he mused as he looked at him and then at Faya. He traced her cheek with his nail, causing her to give into the touch, and then shifted away, leaving Saffa and Moriyo alone with the others. 'Saffa, thank you for all you have done for my niece… we will not forget this…' Saffa nodded and bowed her head at the new men in front of her. 'Moriyo… I think it is wise not to provoke my niece anymore when she returns to this place. You have no idea about the full extent of our power and it is far greater than the Shinrin Clan.' Moriyo looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him. 'Don't go there…' Enkou said and looked at her making her fly away like a little piece of paper. 'This is nothing compared to our powers…' He whispered and they were gone. The mist had lifted and everything was normal… Faya was gone. Tears escaped Saffa's eyes as she rose to her feet and walked back inside.

Moriyo looked at the open spot, disbelief written across her face as she rose to her feet. This was not good… The Fujimi Clan were still alive and kicking… the heir of the Fujimi Clan… No way that this could be true… No way in hell… She sat down and looked at the grass. 'Spread the word…' She whispered. The wind caught up and the whisper picked up speed while Moriyo looked at the whisper and how it flew over the Fields until it was out of sight. It flew across fields and mountains, across wide lakes where Willows carried the whisper further. Over wide spread and beautiful meadows, where the dandelion got stuck to whisper. Then when the whisper was packed enough it flew into a thick forest… It flew passed old Oaks, thick Beechen, and thin birches. It came to an open place in the woods. It picked up speed, knowing it was almost at its destiny and stopped an inch in front of a massive old oak. It flew up and was caught halfway by a thick green claw. It took the whisper and took it to its ear. He listened, and in the shadows of the oak white teeth became visible. The pupils shimmered red in the darkness. This was going to be fun… the Fujimi Clan was still alive… It released a hollow laugh, it echoed through the woods and Moriyo turned around when she heard the hollow laugh. 'I already thought that you'd like that father…' She whispered. Moriyo turned around and walked back inside. This was her change to get Sesshoumaru to herself and get his whelps… when that was done he _had_ to marry her and become her mate. In due time he would forget all about the Fujimi bitch. She just needed to know how to get into his bed… she wasn't a metamorphosis, like the others of the Shinrin Clan were. Moriyo had never mastered that capability.

**ME: Okay, what was that all about?  
****HANNAH: Oh, I don't know… maybe a little temper in that story of yours…  
****ME: What do you mean?  
****HANNAH: It has passion now… Faya found her family, she will learn about her own powers  
****ME: And meanwhile Moriyo is going to seduce Sesshoumaru…  
****HANNAH: She can always try… I don't know if that will work though…  
****ME: *sigh*  
****HANNAH: What?  
****ME: Nothing…  
****HANNAH: GOOD. Now why won't we shut up so that the readers can REVIEW!**

**This is Silver Bloodelf ****and**** Hannah logging off,**

**Baibai**

_**Meaning of the names**__**: **_

**Clashka vow – is explained in the story… you should read better ^_^  
****Enkou – flame  
****Inferuno – inferno**

**A/N: This is getting so cool, you guys, really… I love to write this story and then to post it, for you all to read. Faya really is the best character that I ever made and she is just truly fun to write… Let me know what you thought…**


	8. 7

'Do you think we should…?'_ One voice asked _'No… she needs to do this alone… she needs to remember on her own, we cannot do anything until she remembers who she is and what her heritage is… up until then we may not intervene and we may not help… unless she makes the decision to call for help.'_ Another voice interrupted the younger voice. Faya knitted her eyebrows together, she had heard the voices before, she knew the voices…_

In the darkness that had surrounded her at first, little flickers of light started to appear. Like candles that were lit one by one. More and more flickers appeared throughout the darkness and she looked around and saw the outlines of objects. She narrowed her eyes to see better in the darkness, although it seemed that the more she concentrated the more the lights moved away from her, making it darker… Faya sighed as the darkness took her over once more. She stood there in a circle of light but around her darkness was all that she saw. She looked down at her feet and saw the ground. She was standing on red velvet carpet, that stretched out in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows. There was a brilliant light causing Faya to screw her eyes shut. When she opened them she saw that the darkness had disappeared in front of her and she looked at a staircase with five steps, then an overflow with two small chairs. Behind the overflow there was another staircase with another ten steps. She looked up and saw two huge thrones. The stairs and the thrones were covered with red velvet with golden hems and golden ivy patterns were woven through the red velvet. Behind the thrones, up against the black background there was a milky white tapestry with thick golden beams and a symbol in the middle. It was a circle of seven flames, all a different color, but all connected with each other by a golden braid. In the middle of the circle lay a golden horizontal 8. Faya walked up to the stairs and made her way up to the first overflow and looked at the thrones. The outlines of the two small figures appeared on the thrones and looked at her with hollow eyes. She shivered and looked up at the second overflow. There also were the outlines of two figures looking down at her. She made her way up to the second overflow and as she stepped onto the red velvet of the second overflow a light erupted from her and flew across the stairs and into the room turning the darkness into light and she could see where she was. Light poured down from huge windows and reflected on the white marble walls, the floors were made of amber and onyx pillars stood proud and disappeared into the ceiling above her. Woven throughout the onyx pillars were golden ivy patterns with leaves she had never seen before. The light hit the immense heard that was at the right wall, causing fire to ignite within the heard in all colors she had seen on the tapestry. Above the heard there was a huge mirror with a Golden phoenix printed on it. Warmth spread through her as she descended the stairs and looked around. She felt like she had never felt before. It felt like… home. She stepped in front of the mirror and now noticed that she wore different clothes than when she was kept in darkness. When in the darkness, she had worn a jute bag as clothes, now she wore royal blue dress with a tight bodice and the dress widened at her hips. Golden hems shimmered throughout the dress and her hair came down next to her face in soft curls and her eyes were golden. Three outlines stood behind her and she turned around. There was nothing to see. She turned back to the mirror and there they were again. Faya now smiled and then saw how one of the smoky figures went up in smoke. The smoke billowed up toward the ceiling and Faya watched it leave with pain in her heart. Soft music came to her ears and started to look where it came from. She saw the outlines of figures dancing as she came into the ballroom and shook her head. What was it with her and people dancing…? She couldn't dance, nor did she ever want to learn. She turned around and looked in a red background, she heard screams and smelled fear. She felt abandoned and afraid. She felt how her hand was taken and she was taken away from the fights. The last thing she saw was how the tapestry went up in flames…

Blurry images came to her as she opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times but she images did not focus yet. Sounds came to her ears, the sounds turned into words and sentences. She opened her mouth but no sound came from her lips. 'Calm down, Faya… Everything is okay… relax…' she heard and somehow knew she could trust that voice, beads of sweat shimmered on her forehead, as she nodded at the voice. 'What if she doesn't remember?' A younger voice all of the sudden. 'She has to… she is our only way in… Without her remembering our chance of getting through the barriers is impossible… then we'll never get the palace…' Another voice came to her ears. The voice was hard, cold and angry. It made Faya shiver. She wanted to wake up but did not have the strength to do so. 'Bring her back to her room, she'll be wanting to see someone… after all those years… But I don't think she will remember her as of yet…' She heard him laugh and opened her eyes. This was not good. She needed to remember this… and she needed to remember something else from her past.. was that what she had seen before? Her past? She groaned when someone picked her up and brought her away.

**ME: …  
****HANNAH: What is it? Don't you like it?  
****ME: I don't know what to think… I don't really trust that uncle.  
****HANNAH: you shouldn't, you shouldn't…  
****ME & HANNAH: We hope that you have enjoyed the chapter…****This is HANNAH and Silver Bloodelf signing off.**

**BAIBAI**


	9. 8

The person, whoever it was, carried her off. They went downstairs. She tried to open her eyes but lost her battle again and again. What was going on? Why was she so drowsy? Why couldn't she keep her eyes open? And why couldn't she move? Why did this always happen to her? She felt how she was laid down in a damp, cold, room. Faya had no idea why, but she was getting more and more acquainted with prisons. She groaned and then felt herself fall into the dark abyss she came so used to.

_Darkness surrounded her once again and she hugged herself. She didn't like this darkness, this place, this… She didn't know what to call it. She called into the darkness, her voice echoing in the darkness and coming back to her. Faya cast her eyes down, she didn't want to be here… she wanted to go back, back to the House of the Moon… Back to Sesshoumaru… The handsome Hellhound that had captured her heart and turned her world upside down… She fell down on her knees and tears escaped her eyes. She missed him… she missed him so… _'why do you cry, onee-sama..?'_ she heard a voice and looked up. In front of her there was a little girl with green eyes, eyes that reminded her off herself. Faya thought about that and then said _'Because I don't like this darkness…' _The girl frowned _'It isn't dark, that is what you make of it…'_Faya knitted her eyebrows together. _'Because I make it so?' _The little girl nodded and jumped out of the white circle. She heard her chuckle and she got to her feet. _'Because I make it so…'_ She whispered once again and looked at the white circle she was standing in. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The wind picked up and loosened her hair. _'I want to come out of the darkness, and step into the light.'_ She said with a soft yet demanding voice _'and so you shall, dear daughter, and so you shall… remember what has happened, what made you lose your memory… that made you lose yourself. Take my hand and I will show you your past….'_ She heard a soft whisper, which caused Faya to tear up. _'Mother…?'_ she whispered _´I am here in spirit, yet you do not have to see me, in order to know me…'_ the voice came back. _'The little girl you just saw, is you, what you were before…'_ The voice died away and warmth spread through Faya's body. _'Open your eyes, and see where you are…'_ Faya did as she was told. She opened her eyes and found herself outside. In front of her lay a long golden and ivory palace bathing in the sunlight. Surrounded were huge gardens with sakura trees. A soft breeze brought her a soft melody and guided her to a garden at the other end of the palace. Koi were swimming in the ponds that crossed the entire back garden. Little bridges made it possible to cross the ponds to another part of the garden. All around her was the scent of Sakura and Lotus. So this was her memory… this was part of what she could not remember and now did. In the middle of the garden, between ponds and streams there was one little isle, with one huge Sakura tree and beautiful Lotus flowers. There in the shadows of the Sakura tree and Lotus flowers, someone was sitting on a yellow blanket playing the koto. She closed her eyes and the melody unlocked a few memories within Faya. _'How long do you plan on hiding there, chibi hibana?'_ A voice came to her. Her eyes shot open and looked at the woman. She heard a chuckle and a little girl appeared from behind the tree and sat down next to her mother. She smiled up to her mother and then concentrated on the way her mother played the instrument. _'When you are a little older, you will learn this as well..' _Her mother said as she kept on playing with closed eyes. She heard another voice and the little girl looked up. Her mother opened her eyes and Faya saw her eyes. A pair of beautiful amber eyes. She had long ash blond hair with golden highlights that shimmered in the sunlight if it fell through the leaves of the sakura. Her kimono was soft pink with white lotus flowers, golden ivy and green leaves, with a deep blue obi tie. They both rose to their feet and the little girl ran across the small bridges toward the voice calling 'daddy'. Faya turned around as she heard them both laugh. The blond haired vixen smiled lovingly at the retreating child and then closed her eyes. _'Oh, these were happy times…'_ The vixen said as she opened her eyes and looked at Faya. She took a step back, the woman could see her. _'Oh, yes, I can see you..'_ She chuckled now. _'This is your memory although I am just a guide.'_ She continued as if reading Faya's thoughts. _'Although you may not remember everything, my name is Flamma… your mother… that is one thing that is for certain.' _Flamma lay a hand on Faya's cheek__**. **_'there is so much of the both of us that I see in you. A true mix of both me and Kouenko… your father…'_ she whispered as she saw how Faya closed her eyes and gave into the touch. She opened her eyes and saw how Flamma looked at the palace that towered above the garden and the behind the porch. There were two figures standing there waving at her. Flamma waved back. Faya followed her gaze and saw how the taller person took up the small child and her laugh echoed through the garden. _'Beautiful sight, huh? This is the most precious memory that I have of you two.' _She said_ 'What happened?'_ Faya asked as she opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Flamma gave her a sad smile and shook her head. _'I may not tell you, I am only here to guide you through your memories… the rest is up to you… But I do have to warn you…'_ The rest of the warning was lost in the wind. She could see how Flamma's mouth opened and closed but the sound was lost in the wind. _'I can't hear you mom…'_ She called over the wind. The amber colored eyes looked at her and then darkness returned to her. Again her memories were lost to her. She sighed as the white circle dimmed and then also disappeared. She closed her eyes hugging herself._

Faya woke up and blinked a couple of times. Finally her vision was back to normal but she was still in darkness. She heard a groan in the back of the room and she jumped to her feet refusing to listen to her muscles screaming in protest at the sudden move. Her green eyes lighting up in the darkness, that were answered by red ones. 'Who are you?' she growled as her senses were going haywire and felt the adrenaline pumping through her body. _'Flamma? Is that you?'_ A whisper came from the shadow. Faya bared her teeth. 'How do you know my mother's name…? Who are you?' She growled as she followed the red eyes from one place to the other. _'Your mother's… name?'_ The voice asked. _'Is that true… is that the name of your mother…?'_ the voice was a mere whisper, a sad whisper. 'Who are you?' Faya repeated once again, growling low in her throat. 'Where am I?' She duck when there was a claw coming in her direction. She turned around and caught another claw coming right at her. She twisted the arm and threw the other one over her shoulder and onto the ground. 'Tisk, tisk…' She whispered and jumped away. _'You can't be a child of Flamma, you fight like a dog demon…'_ The other one hissed and attacked again. 'You don't have to know my reasons for me fighting like one..' Faya growled and blocked another attack that she felt coming. _'You smell like one as well… even through the sakura scent of Flamma, you smell like you have been bedded by one..'_ Faya smirked 'for me to know, for you to smell…' She chuckled and was thrown of her feet by the other. Flames started to appear around the other vixen in the dark room, ones that died out as soon as they started. 'And you think yourself a fire vixen…?' Faya asked as she raised a brow and looked at the red eyes that were moving rapidly across the room. She felt how she was lifted into the air and got smashed into a wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She landed on the ground with a sickening crash and coughed. Furious she looked up at the red eyes who glowed a bright purple now. This meant trouble. Faya scurried over to the other side when a purple flame smashed into the wall an inch above her head. 'Watch the hair, okay…?' Faya hissed as she pushed herself from the wall and knocked into the other person and made them collide with the opposite wall. Both fell to the floor and the cat fight went on

**- enter time lapse here -**

Slowly days became weeks and weeks slowly became months. Back at the Rising Moon House, Saffa was a total mess. There was something very wrong. She knew the name Enkou from somewhere but couldn't remember from where. At one point the energy that she erupted made Sesshoumaru lose his patience and growled at her that she had to tell him what her problem was or that she needed to get it together. That he couldn't have her energy with the whole Moriyo thing because at the same time Sesshoumaru was almost in hiding of the forest vixen who kept testing his patience in every way possible. If he thought Faya was bad, he hadn't seen Moriyo yet. The fox vixen was just unstoppable. Sesshoumaru knew he would break one day or another, and that she would be dead or dying a very slow, excruciating painful death. He smirked darkly as he thought about ways to first torture the ugly vixen and then give her the _shikyo no_ _ikusen kirinuki_. The penalty that he most preferred when anyone dared to touch him. Why he hadn't done it to Faya in the beginning had been a complete mystery to him for a long time, now he knew that he loved her from the second he saw her at the auction. She had saved him in so many ways and now she was not here anymore… Rin all over again… He stopped that thought, Faya wasn't dead… right? A spark of panic gripped his melted heart as he thought about that but refused to let it grow any bigger than the spark. How long had it been now that Faya had been taken by her uncle to learn… what exactly? It had been two months! Two months without her! Two months without those beautiful green orbs looking back at him. Two months without her sleeping next to him or in his arms! A month without bickering with her! 'Fluffy-sama!' A high pitched singsong voice came to his ears yanking him away from his thoughts. He stepped aside causing Moriyo to fall face down onto the ground. Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head, when would she learn? 'That is mean Fluffy-sama…' She whined as she sat up and rubbed her nose. 'Fluffy-sama?' Sesshoumaru asked coldly, inside he was literally boiling now… Saffa had come into the room and heard the pet name and tried to put the clean sheets in the closets. Her shoulders shook in silence and the two smelled the salt in the air. Sesshoumaru looked at Saffa who had turned around and their eyes locked. Saffa had pressed a her lips tightly together, her eyes wide open and sparks in her eyes, she then curtsied and left the room in a hurry. Sesshoumaru watched her leave with a raised eyebrow. He had grown too soft ever since Faya had turned up. Saffa and the other servants had grown bolder and now Saffa had difficulty not to burst into laughing. He turned around and glared at Moriyo who was still sitting at the ground and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. How he hated those eyes. No one could puppy dog eye him, his pride forbidding him to think about Faya. He left the room and heard the servants laugh. He wondered why that was and walked into the kitchen where the servants were. They didn't hear him come in and laughed on, tears were running down their faces and some gasped for breath. They held to either the sink, the table or the stove. It was a hilarious sight, he had to admit. 'May I join the laughing?' He asked as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. The servants jumped two feet in the air and lined up in front of him. This made him chuckle and he shook his head. 'Saffa?' Saffa stepped forward, curtsied and looked at him 'My Lord?' She asked as she swallowed and hid the smile successfully. 'Will you explain to me, why you and the servants were laughing so loudly that I could hear you in the dining room?' He asked. 'It will not happen again, my Lord…' She said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'That is not what I was asking, now was it?' He then asked. 'No My Lord, it wasn't.' Saffa said, a chuckle escaping her mouth, causing her to flush a deep red in the process. 'So will you tell me, why you all were laughing so hard…?' Sesshoumaru already knew but because he still had his evil side he wanted to hear it from them. Simultaneously all servants took a step towards Saffa and all got down on hands and knees. 'We apologize for our lack of obedience and rude behavior…' They called as they bowed their heads to their knees. 'We laughed about the name Moriyo-sama gave you, My Lord…' Saffa answered now and followed the example of the other servants as she too got down to her hands and knees and placed her head to her knees. Now that Faya was gone everything had changed in the house. Moriyo stepped next to Sesshoumaru who had overheard the conversation and her eyes spat fire. She raised a foot to kick the servant in front of her, but Sesshoumaru placed his foot in front of hers. 'If anyone will punish the servants, it is me, and only me, Moriyo. This is not your house, and these are not your servants. And if it is up to me, this will never be your house, nor will these be your servants…' He said as he looked at the ugly forest vixen, compared to Faya everyone was ugly. Once again since they had met he wondered what Faya had done to him and what kind of spell she had placed upon him. 'Good that it is not up to you then, huh? The war is between me and the fire bitch…' The second she had said that Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat and smashed her into the wall. 'Dare to call her a bitch in my presence again and I will kill you myself, contract or no contract…' He said as he looked down at her, his eyes cold and harsh. 'But…' The look Sesshoumaru gave her was enough for Moriyo to hold her tongue. In a wave of arrogance he left the kitchen and he was gone, Moriyo looked at him and then turned to the servants and narrowed her eyes. She rose to her feet as an electric bolt shot through Saffa causing her to bite her lower lip. The electricity intensified and Saffa emitted a soundless scream. It felt as if she was burning from the inside out, the electricity formed blisters on her skin. Moriyo smiled sickly and bent through her knees 'That will teach you not to laugh at my pet names for your Master…slave…' she whispered as Saffa gasped for air, leaving Saffa bleeding from her nose, mouth and several cuts on her body. The other servants had seen this happen and when the new vixen had left they crawled up to Saffa and tended her wounds. Spasms ran through her muscles and body as Saffa tried to get up but couldn't.

From his study Sesshoumaru inhaled the burned flesh and looked up from his papers. He got up and shifted away to the kitchen. As he appeared the scent of burned flesh filled his nostrils. The other servants looked up at their Master as he entered and jumped away. 'Who did this…?' he asked. A young half demon that came two weeks after Faya had arrived, looked up at him 'L-L-Lady Shinrin-sama… s-s-s-she punished her…' He stuttered as he did not know where to look and curled together when he felt the intensity of the Master's fury intensify. 'Take her to the servants quarters and tend her wounds, I'll deal with Moriyo…' He said as Saffa looked up. 'I-I can still…' she started 'No, you can't Saffa… don't defy me with this one…' Sesshoumaru cut her off. _'Oh, what have you done to the Household… my dear little fire vixen?_' He wondered. Saffa looked at him and then bent her head. 'Y-y-y-yes My Lord…' The half demon stuttered and as Sesshoumaru left the young demon dropped to his knees once again. He was too scared of his Master, but compared to the new vixen that had arrived The Lord of the House was kind of nice. He shook his head and helped Saffa to stand up. She bit back a scream in pain and as she leaned against the servant he brought her to bed. Two other servants walked with them to the servants quarters and helped her to bed. As she lay on the bed the half demon took linen cloths and filled a bowl with hand warm water. He took disinfectants and sat down on the bed next to her. 'This may hurt Saffa-san.' He warned her. 'I've had worse…' She gasped. 'Here goes…' He answered and started to tend for her wounds as Saffa held back screams of pain and nearly fainted. The procedure took a few hours, and when they were done Saffa had passed out. 'we need to do something about Shinrin-sama… If Faya was here, she wouldn't let this happen…' the half demon said. 'And what do you reckon we do? We are not as powerful as Faya-chan… san… sama… how do we need to call her now anyway?' Another then asked 'How about just Faya…?' A voice asked behind them. The three servants jumped two feet in the air and turned around. Sesshoumaru was standing in the door opening. 'How is she doing…?' he asked before any of them had the opportunity to say anything. 'She passed out… the wounds will heal, but scars will be left upon her body, My Lord…' An older half demon said. 'So, Haro, what did you have in mind?' Sesshoumaru now asked the youngest of the servants. Haro looked away 'I don't know… But we need to do something…' He suddenly said furious. 'We can't just stand here and do nothing, Faya wouldn't allow it, so why should we?' He asked. 'As the Lord of the House said, what do you plan on doing?' The oldest of the servants asked as he looked at Haro. Tobikuma-san as he was called, was a tall thin man, with greying hair, the wrinkles in his face gave away his age, but if you would look deep in his purple eyes there was youth reflected in them. He was a silent demon and only spoke when he needed to speak or had the urge to speak. Everything you needed to know was clear with one look or one gesture. Together with Saffa and Faya they were the only ones that had come close enough to Sesshoumaru that he trusted them in the inner circles. Haro looked up at Tobikuma-san and then looked away. 'I don't know…' Tobikuma-san raised an eyebrow as the boy uncomfortably glanced up and away from Sesshoumaru. 'My Lord, if I may be so bold…' Sesshoumaru looked at Tobikuma-san 'You are scarring the young boy…' he then continued. 'Blunt, aren't we…?' Sesshoumaru said as he stood up, the other servant chuckled as Haro gasped and flushed a deep color of red. 'I'll check up on Saffa a little later then…' He said and shifted away. Haro glared up at Tobikuma-san who just raised an eyebrow. The third servant, Jiro, who had helped them started to laugh. 'And you want to say that you're not scared of him?' Haro huffed as he peered at Jiro. He stopped laughing and looked at Haro. 'That is what I thought.' Haro smirked smugly. Tobikuma-san cleared his throat and pointed at the door. 'Yes, sir…' they both said and left the quarters. Back in the kitchen they met up with the other servants that had stayed to prepare lunch and talked with them about a way to get even with the ugly vixen that had dared to hurt the most respected servant in the Household.

All plans that they came up with were ridiculous, which ensued in a laughing wave and a charade in the kitchen. Then Haro remembered something that he had done in the previous Household, and told them what had occurred during that time, and what they had done. When he was finished all looked at each other and nodded. Their plan of action was set and this was how they would proceed. The servants gave their vote to Tobikuma-san to be the leader. He really didn't care much and nodded when they told him. He would gladly do it. Payback time… there was only one woman in the House that they would listen to from now on. At the moment she wasn't present in the House…

The following days the plan was put to action. No one came, heard, spoke or obeyed the orders that Moriyo gave them. When Moriyo finally lost it and screamed at them why they didn't obey, everyone looked at Tobikuma-san who gave the nod and silently all turned around as they placed their hands on their backs. Sesshoumaru knew the meaning all too well and gave a single nod. 'They will never listen to you Moriyo, no matter what you do, how you talk to them… you are not their Mistress… in their eyes, you are not the Lady of The House, nor will you ever be. They've already chosen one, and so have I…' He said as he stepped in the vision of the servants. He looked at all of them, nodded and then turned around as well. Moriyo screamed in fury and pushed them away as she opened the door and smashed it shut as she walked out. A beautiful vase that Faya had made one day when she was extremely bored, spun off of the polished antique cabinet and fell toward the ground. Tobikuma-san stretched out his arm caught the vase and placed it back onto the cabinet. Everyone looked at him and even Sesshoumaru was impressed at the speed but said nothing. 'Now, when will Lady Faya come back?' Haro asked. The bluntness of the young servant made them all look at him now and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Tobikuma-san bowed at Sesshoumaru, took young Haro by his ear and dragged him out of the room muttering something about the fact that he still had to learn a lot about bluntness and when it was wise to keep your mouth shut. Sesshoumaru looked at the servants and inclined his head at them as a 'thank you'. The servants bowed at Sesshoumaru and then left the room as well. When they came out of the room they saw how Moriyo came downstairs with her suitcases. They looked at her as she reached the floor and then moved to the kitchen. Leaving Moriyo to find her own way out. She looked at the door that lead to dining room and saw how Sesshoumaru was standing there with his arms crossed and leaning against the closed door. He rested one foot on the door as he supported his weight on the other and held his head down. 'Fluf…' she stopped when he looked at her, his eyes crimson red. She opened her mouth to speak once again but closed it as he raised an eyebrow. 'door is that way…' he said and pointed at the front door. 'And Moriyo…' He said as she opened the front door 'If you dare to come back and take revenge on either them or Faya when she comes back, I will kill you, and I know exactly how I will do that… I won't think twice on using the Shikyo no ikusen kirinuki at you.' Moriyo gasped for air when she heard it. 'You..' she began 'wouldn't dare?' He finished for her as he had shifted an inch from away from her and pushed her into the wall. 'watch me..' He said as he looked at her darkly as his eyes sparkled with promise and then turned completely. Moriyo swallowed harshly, pushed him away from her and went through the main door smashing it shut. Once again Tobikuma-san was there to save two paintings that were hanging at the wall. One with the picture of Sesshoumaru's mother, and the other of him and his mother together. Wordless Tobikuma-san raised an eyebrow as he put the paintings down, went away, came back with the stairs and put the paintings back onto the wall. 'A little more to the right, Tobikuma-san…' He heard and looked at the painting. He nodded and balanced it perfectly. 'Thank you Tobikuma-san…' he heard Sesshoumaru say, causing Tobikuma-san to give a cheeky grin, and Sesshoumaru shifted back to his bed room and opened a window. He heard something in the other room and opened the conjoined door that lead to the other bedroom. 'What are you doing out of bed, Saffa?' he asked as he looked at her. Saffa curtsied and opened the window. 'Will you please answer me..?' He now said. Saffa sighed and looked at him with sad eyes as she pointed at her throat. 'She took away your voice?' He asked with a raised eyebrow. Saffa shook her head. _'The voice will come back in due time, father…'_ a voice whispered at him. He smiled and closed his eyes. _'she has a cold and may not speak.. the reason that she points at her throat.'_ He opened his eyes and Saffa gave him a wonderful smile. One that he had rarely seen in her and nodded her head. She pointed at her eyes and then at him. She smiled at him, curtsied and left the room. He took a glance in the mirror and saw the love shining in his eyes. So that was what she had seen in him. He smiled and cracks appeared in glass. Sesshoumaru heard a chuckle and shook his head. _'I couldn't resist, I'm sorry… the mirror will be normal tomorrow… goodnight otoo-san…'_ He felt the butterfly kisses on his cheeks and smiled at the memory.

_**Meaning of the words**__**:  
**_**  
Onee-sama - older sister  
Chibi hibana – little spark  
****Kouenko – child of flame (my own interpretation. I don't want to say that this is true though.)  
****Shikyo no ikusen kirinuki – 'death of one thousand cuts'. A method of torture to death.  
****Haro (boy name) – wild boar's first son  
****Tobikuma (boy name) – flying cloud  
****Jiro (boy name) – first born son**

**Next chappie is one with fluff, romance and all other words that are not really good for Sesshoumaru's character…**

**Let me know what you thought okay?**

**Love,**

**Silver Bloodelf and Hannah (muse)**


	10. 9

**A/N: Okay, I got a review saying that my chapters looked more like paragraphs. Yes, that is true. I do not have any chapters. That, or the reviewer hasn't read Book 1 and the prequel yet. That is a shame because than the reviewer would know that this is the way I write… It is just one big story without chapters… it may be new and strange to some readers but that is how I write. Don't like it? Then just don't read and don't comment… To the reviewer that flamed me: If you flame me, then please give my feedback and good criteria why it sucks… I can always learn from that. I've never said that I am a wonderful writer who knows what to do. I respect the flame, but without feedback I am not going to pay attention to it. If you can do it better, I'd like to see that, I'm not going to listen. If you flame me than at least have the decency to give me feedback with how I can change it… I'm not English, I wrote that in my bio. By the way, it is not up to me with how I write, it is up to my muse… I just need to chop the story here and there to make you people come back ^_^ Also, I am not going to stop writing because someone tells me to. It says more about the person than it says about me…**

**Now on with the story!**

'_No, no, no, no!' She whispered, shaking her head, when he had finished talking. This could not be true… Sesshoumaru looked at her with pain in his eyes. She heard something break and then dropped to her knees, placing a hand over her chest… it was over, it was all over. Her future with him was gone, ripped away from her because of the vow. She smashed her fists into the floor making them bleed as tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks and onto the floor, making golden puddles on the white marble. She was brought to her feet by two demons and looked at the back of Sesshoumaru. He had turned away from her and Moriyo placed a hand on his shoulder as she gave a triumphed smirk. She ripped herself lose from her restraints and hissed as she looked at the faceless demons 'I can walk for myself, thank you very much.' Golden tear stains were left on her cheeks as she turned around and left the room with her head held up high. When the doors closed behind her she was directed to the servants quarters. Stripped from her powers and stripped from her name she came into the servants quarters and was met by a cold room. There was just one bed in the room, everyone else was gone. The door closed behind her and the sound echoed through the cold dark room. Alone… everyone was gone… Saffa was gone… She remembered the pillow fights and the long conversations in the dark. The ghost stories that made them both scream like hell when Haro decided to barge into the room just at the time the story became scary. How they had laughed after that and how long the pillow fight had lasted after they had caught their breath. Mumei was what she was called now. It took her back to the time that Azuma had broken her. She sagged through her legs and hugged herself, crying once again. It couldn't be true, it had to be a nightmare… but the pain and agony was too real. No way, that a dream or nightmare would be this painful! The door smashed open causing her to be blast into the wall. Dazed she fell onto the floor and looked with a blurry vision at the one who had come in. Moriyo stood before her with a sick grin 'hello puppet…' she whispered as she bent through her knees 'Let's play…' she whispered as she brought up a hand. The scream echoed through the room and throughout the House of the Lord of the Western Fields. Sesshoumaru placed his hands over his ears to block the screams from the one that would hold his heart forever and ever. He stood up and closed the door with his foot and blocked out the scream, but he couldn't. She was too strong in his memory, too strong did he remember her scent, too strong did he want her to be the mother of his whelps. He shifted away and appeared in the servants quarters where he found an insanely laughing Moriyo and a severely wounded woman. Moriyo turned around and smiled at him 'Came to see, how I bring the last blow to your ex mate…?' She asked sweetly. The woman on the ground, saw the shimmer of broken glass, from the corner of her eye and took it in her hand and looked at it. 'I will not give you the pleasure of doing that, you filthy whore… man stealer.' She hissed 'No, don't you dare, Faya…' she heard Sesshoumaru cry out in terror. Moriyo turned back around and looked at the woman in front of her. 'I will kill myself before you will be… able… to do so…' She gasped as she felt how a rib punctured her lung, making her cough blood. She looked at Sesshoumaru and gave him a loving smile. 'I am sorry, but I cannot live without you by my side Sesshoumaru… forgive me for being this selfish…' She whispered and ran the shard into her chest, She felt how she was caught before her head collided with the floor. She was turned around and looked in the eyes of Sesshoumaru, fear and tears swimming in the yellow orbs. 'forgive me…' she whispered as she looked into the yellow eyes of the demon that held her. 'Faya…' he whispered and pulled her close. He continued to whisper her name as he rocked her back and forth. 'Sesshoumaru…' she whispered as she coughed and gasped for breath. He looked at her as tears gathered in his eyes. Faya smiled then brought up a bloodied hand and stoked his cheek, wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes, leaving blood in her wake. 'Crying does not become you, My Lord… I love y-' Her eyes rolled backward into her head, her hand fell down her chest and her body became limb. 'Oh well, we need to find a new servant now to clean up this mess…' He heard Moriyo say. 'We, Moriyo?' he asked as he did not look up at her. 'We, do nothing…' Moriyo backed away as he looked up and his eyes changed into crimson red. He rose to his feet, in perfect control of his emotions. 'WE!' He screamed at her all of the sudden as he walked up to her. He took her by the neck and pulled her a few inches from the ground. 'We will do nothing… The only thing for you to do is die.' He said as he ripped her head from her body. Then he turned around once again and walked up to Faya. He dropped down to his knees and took her lifeless body, cradled it to his chest like he would do with a child and whispered her name over and over again._

With a terrified scream Faya bolted upward and in total fear she looked into her cell. 'Sesshoumaru…' She whispered and then began to cry. 'What is wrong with this picture…?' she wept as she rocked back and forth. Someone wrapped her in a hug and held her close 'everything will be fine, Faya… dreams and nightmares don't always have to come true, as you may very well know…' the voice whispered 'I don't want this to come true Hisaki-san… I don't, I don't, I don't…' she wept as she wrapped her own arms around the waist of the other woman and cried herself to sleep. In the days that they had spent in the cell together they had learned so much from each other, and the reason why they both were here. Hisaki-san was the blood sister of Flamma, which made her a full aunt of Faya. They had discussed every possible idea about why they were here, and Faya was properly trained by Hisaki in the time that they were alone. She came to understand that the demon, Kasai Enkou, was a brother to her father and that he wanted to have the leadership of the Clan. He was a vicious demon that would not stop until every living relative of the leader was dead. He was a charismatic demon that knew how to manipulate others into thinking that he was the leader of the Clan. He also had connections with a lot of other Clans that despised the real leader, Kasai Kouenko. The Shinrin and Azuma Clan being amongst them. Faya had rolled her eyes, she had met with both of them. They had grown close and trusted each other with their lives. Hisaki came to know why she smelled like a dog and laughed when she listened to Faya's story. The young fire vixen was so much like her mother in her younger days that it was scary. 'A true daughter of Kasai Flamma, the one that gave her life to save that of her children.' At that point Faya came to understand that she had a twin brother named Hinote-kun and was held captive in the Azuma Clan, just as her father was. She started to cry at that time and told Hisaki what had happened when she was held captive by the Azuma Clan.

In the _Crescent Moon House_ Sesshoumaru woke up from the same dream. He growled low in his throat and shifted away. Damn them to the lower places of the Hells. Not in any way would he allow _them_ to hurt her, vow or no vow, he would not let Faya down… he appeared in front of the place where Faya's scent was the strongest. It was an old broken down house in the middle of nowhere. 'We need her to remember her past in order to cross that barrier… if she does not, we will never be able to take control over the palace and get enough men to kill the dog demon.' He heard the voice of Enkou. So it was all planned, huh? 'I just hope Moriyo is wise enough to keep him away from Faya for a little while longer.' _So, she was in on the plan as well, huh?_ Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and then heard an all too familiar voice coming at him. 'He kicked me out…' the voice said, which belonged to Moriyo. 'There is no way, no magic, no illusions, to keep that idiot away from that little bitch… The ass keeps thinking off her, and wanting her to return… Even the low life slaves, in that house see her as the Lady…' This made Sesshoumaru smile. 'No one is able to make him smile except for her… I hate the bitch… it makes me wanna kill her so badly…' She continued. 'Don't you dare… we need her alive, and we need her in full fury in order to get through that barrier… you know what Flamma told us… _only if she remembers her true linage the barrier will be lifted from the palace, only then the Fujimi Clan will be able to enter the palace once again… until that time the palace will be forgotten throughout history and the Fujimi Clan will have no heritage and say in the world of demons._ That is what she said… everything depends on her remembering her roots, with us… and then we will be able to take what belongs to us…' The voice belonged to Enkou. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, so that is why she was taken away. The second Faya would know who she truly was, the demons that were in her presence would be able to enter, her memories were the key to enter the Tamadare no Kasai… and if it were the enemies… He narrowed his eyes and shifted away. Foolish demons that forgot to place a shield around the House where one's wife was. At first both Faya and Hisaki-san jumped away and both launched a fireball. 'Damn it, stupid fire vixen…' He growled. 'Hellhound?' Faya asked as she pushed back the tears when she heard the familiar voice. 'That would be me, yeah…' She then smiled and jumped him as she kissed him breathless. Because of the impact and the kiss he lost his balance and both fell to the floor. He had come for her! He had come for her. Hisaki-san smiled as she looked at them.

'What the hell…?' They called, as they were struck with an energy wave, and raced down the stairs to the cellars. They opened the door and looked at Faya who was standing in the middle of the cell as light poured in. 'What did you just do…?' he hissed at her as he walked into the cell and sent Faya flying, she knocked into the wall and she gasped for breath but Faya looked at him and then smiled 'Can't you smell the lovely scent of musk and green tea that is filling the cell now…?' The demons looked at her and then inhaled the air. Wide eyed they looked at Faya who licked her teeth and gave a lop-side smirk. 'Fluffy-sama… come and greet these fine hosts…' she said as she stood up and painfully walked back to where she first stood. She chuckled as Sesshoumaru appeared from the shadows, stopped behind her, pulled her close and whispered in her ear that she would pay for the name later. Faya looked at him as her eyes sparkled promising him that she would do whatever he wished off her. 'We had a vow…' Enkou started as he backed away when Sesshoumaru glared in his direction. 'I remember no such thing…' Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to them. 'W-w-w-we had a Clashka vow…' Enkou whimpered before him. Faya's eyes turned wide when she heard that. 'I remember no Clashka vow…' He continued and took both arms of Enkou in his hands. 'Faya…?' He then asked. 'I don't really care about what happens to him. But will you please do that when we're not around…?' she asked as she pointed at Hisaki-san and herself. 'Who is she?' He asked 'she is the blood sister of my mother…' Faya answered. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow 'Really now..?' he asked and Faya nodded. Before any of the two could say another thing they were looking at the house they had been held in. Hisaki closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. 'Free…' She whispered and looked at the house. _'Oh lovely wind and rain, lovely earth at my feet, come and head my call…'_ She suddenly whispered as the wind picked up and clouds began to gather. It started to rain as the earth rose to her waist and caught fire… Yellow, green and blue flames appeared from the fire and she made the ball bigger. Faya opened her mouth but before she could say anything Sesshoumaru appeared behind Faya, causing her to shrug, and Hisaki-san released the rock with flames and the house caught fire. As they watched the house burn to the ground Sesshoumaru nuzzled Faya's neck. She chuckled and then squealed as he bit her earlobe. Hisaki-san looked at the pair and smiled. 'Do you want to stay over?… let go… no, do not make me call you that again…' she then said as Sesshoumaru did not want to let go of her and Faya glared at him. 'As I was asking, do you want to stay over and recover for a while?' She asked her aunt. Faya noticed that she had the same ash blond hair and same amber eyes as her mother had in her memory. Hisaki-san looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded. 'It would be lovely… thank you…' They all shifted toward the Crescent Moon House and opened the front door. Faya was knocked off of her feet by two servants, Haro and Jiro who held a weak spot for her and saw Faya as a sister and would protect her as such. The three fell in a laughing fit as both Sesshoumaru and Hisaki-san looked down at her. Faya gave a guilty shrug and laughed again. Tobikuma-san had apparently appeared out of nowhere and took the two younger servants off of Faya. He smiled down at her, causing Faya to suppress a shiver. His smiles were scarier than those of Sesshoumaru. Tobikuma-san bowed and walked away with the two younger servants under his arms. 'thank you Tobikuma-san…' she called out. Tobikuma-san stopped, turned around, gave a smile, bowed and then went downstairs with the two younger servants. Another half demon appeared and bowed at Hisaki-san. 'Welcome home My Lord, Faya-sama… Honored guest, welcome to the Crescent Moon House. Please come in and go the visitor's room. Tea and snacks will be brought to you as soon as possible.' Faya smiled at the servant as Sesshoumaru pulled her back to her feet. 'If you don't mind we would all like to go to bed…' Faya said as she felt a hand of Sesshoumaru stroking the lower part of her back. 'Thank you Yemon-san… you may retreat for the night.' Faya said as she nodded at the servant. 'as you wish Faya-sama…' he said bowed again and retreated. 'You've got the commands well under control here…' Hisaki-san said with a suggestive chuckle as she looked at her niece. 'Let me bring you to your room…' Faya smiled as she took the hand of her aunt ignoring her question, winked at Sesshoumaru and walked with her aunt up the stairs to the guest room in the right wing of the House. Sesshoumaru watched them leave with a smile.

Saffa appeared from one of the rooms in the guest wing as Faya and Hisaki-san walked into it. They looked at each other and smile appeared on both faces. 'Saffa, sweet, sweet Saffa…' She whispered and started to run up to her. Saffa's eyes welled up and met Faya halfway the corridor. They looked at each other started to laugh and hugged each other. 'Sweet, sweet, sweet Saffa…' She whispered again as she closed her eyes. 'It is so good to see you again… my dear friend…' Faya whispered as tears slid across her face. They heard a gentle cough behind Faya and Saffa opened her eyes and looked at the guest. Saffa's eyes turned wide, hastily pulled herself away from Faya and curtsied at her. 'Forgive me, honored guest, I was happy to see my friend again… for-' Saffa whispered but Hisaki-san raised her hand and shook her head 'there is nothing to forgive. Faya told me everything about you… So I can imagine that you two are happy to see each other again.' She said and looked at the two 'What happened to your voice?' Faya now asked and then noticed the scars. 'I'll tell you in the morning Faya… let me take the guest over…' she said as she looked from Faya at Hisaki-san 'I do think that you want to be somewhere else at this moment…' And gave her a small nudge in the direction of the other wing. 'Goodnight aunt… I will leave you in the save hands of my friend now…' She said as she bowed and then looked at her. They laughed, and Hisaki-san pulled her in a hug. She then let go of her niece, petted her on the cheek and then disappeared in to the bathroom that was now filled with steam and incenses. Faya watched her until the door closed and then ran up to the other wing.

Before the wing she stopped and looked down. There were arrows pointing her at the right direction. She chuckled and followed the arrows picking them up in the process, just in case. She stopped before the master bedroom door and chuckled as she flushed. She knocked and entered. Sesshoumaru looked up as Faya walked in closed the door and held up the cards, with a questionable face, causing him to chuckle low in his throat and shrugged. Faya put the cards down and closed her eyes as she pulled the leather strap out of her hair and started to sway her hips at a rhythm only she could hear. She felt how his eyes followed her every move and how his scent grew stronger with every piece of clothing that fell to the floor. As she stood there naked before him and opened her eyes Sesshoumaru saw amber specks in her green orbs. He raised a hand that she took and stepped into the bath she stood there and Sesshoumaru came up from his leaning position and with his other hand he followed her leg up to her hip took her other hand and made Faya bent through her knees and went in to the water. They looked at each other and Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her face as he rubbed the tears away that were flowing from her eyes. Faya hadn't even known that she was crying until he made the gesture. She closed her eyes and gave an embarrassed smile, she opened them again and he kissed her. Soft almost shy at first, but soon passion got the better of them and the kiss grew more hungrily. Passion flared as their hands started to explore their bodies, as if they had been apart for years, instead of a month. He pulled her closer and Faya groaned in the kiss as she felt how hard he really was. Their scents made them dizzy and Sesshoumaru pulled her onto him. He thrust deep in to her and she threw her head in her neck the skin that got exposed was easy target for Sesshoumaru as he kissed and nibbled the exposed skin. He sucked a nipple as he kneaded the other breast. Faya rocked back and forth to feel him deeper in her. Oh, how she wanted him, needed him, yearned for him. His touch, his mouth, his body… his everything. She couldn't get enough of him. They settled down in a rhythm as Faya kissed, and licked his neck as his head rolled to the side, meanwhile kneading her breasts and rubbing her body. Her fingers ghosted over his chest making every place where they had connected his skin burned. He pushed her down onto him once again causing Faya to whimper in pleasure. He did it again and once again he was rewarded with a wanting whimper from his mate. He loved the sound as he pushed her down once again. His eyes shot open as he felt her teeth settle down in the skin of his neck. He took a handful of her hair and pulled her head from his neck. They looked at each other and he gave her a passionate open mouthed kiss. They both needed release and Sesshoumaru took hold of her hips as he sped up, the bathroom filling with their moans and groans. Faya toppled over the edge, taking Sesshoumaru with her as she contracted her lower muscles. Panting, Faya lay her head on his shoulder, as she closed her eyes. A soft purring sound escaping from her throat, causing Sesshoumaru to chuckle and Faya hit his chest in response. 'Not funny…' she whispered. 'It is…' He answered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, inhaling her scent as he did so and closed his eyes. His mate, his friend, his everything… he would never let her go anywhere without him… ever again…

**BAIBAI now and till next time.**

_**Meaning of the names and words**__**:  
**_**Hisaki – flames (blood sister to Flamma, aunt to Faya)  
****Hinote – flames (twin brother of Faya)  
****Yemon (boys name) – guarding the gates {I found that name very fitting for a half demon that is letting them come into the house.}**


	11. 10

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, I've been very busy with my CAE exams and so much more... I just did not have the time to post anything... but now that I'm in much easier waters again, I can continue with this.  
Let's move on! 

That night Faya woke up in the middle of a dream and looked around, dazed, there was someone here, yet she couldn't see it. There was a distinctive energy in one of the corners and Faya narrowed her eyes. She heard a chuckle and then a light blue light erupted from the spot. Rin was standing there and Faya took a step back. 'You have a sharp sense, Faya-sama…' She whispered as she walked up to the fire vixen. 'That will come in handy for the tasks that you will need to accomplish.' Hazel eyes locked with green and she then smiled. 'What are you doing here, Rin-chan, except watching over us…?' Faya finally asked as she looked at the young woman and found her composure once again. 'I came to warn you, Faya-sama, your days of peace have not yet come and in the east war is brewing, it is the only thing I may tell you. War will be exhausting, and nearly fatal, yet you will find a way for all to stay, but it will cost… what are you willing to give up?' Rin whispered and looked at her. 'What do I need to choose about?' Faya asked as she looked at the transparent form of the young girl. 'What are you willing to give up? You will need to choose when the time comes, and only you can make that choice.' Rin said again. 'Choose carefully, and choose after you came to a conclusion, only on the day that you will need to make the choice it will all become clear…' Rin bent down and kissed her on the cheek. 'I hope you will make the right one… for all our sakes…' Then she disappeared. 'Choice? I need to make a choice? About what? When? How?' she whispered in the darkness, there was no answer and Faya swallowed. She looked aside and saw how Sesshoumaru was sleeping next to her and fear gripped her heart. Would she need to make a choice between her own or his life? Would she need to choose in his or her own safety? With her head filled with questions she lay down and snuggled up against Sesshoumaru. She lay there in the dark, listening to his breathing and watching his face. There was a crease in his forehead and didn't seem to be totally relaxed. Faya traced his moon symbol with a delicate finger trying to get him relaxed. It had the opposite effect and eyes fluttered open as he woke up and looked at her. His yellow eyes searching for something and when he found it he pulled her close to him, and then closed his eyes again. She didn't have to tell him, it was so apparent in her eyes that it sometimes even surprised him with how much she let him know and feel by mere looking at her. _'you will know the day when you need to make the choice…'_ Rin had told her, with that thought she fell as sleep.

In the following days Faya found herself a new teacher in the form of Hisaki-san. If Faya had thought that Sesshoumaru was ruthless she hadn't seen anything yet. She was cold, distant and scary when she trained Faya, she held no mercy for the young fire vixen who had come to power. Faya was blasted away and turned in her fall, she put her feet on the ground as she slid through the mud and looked up at Hisaki who was already starting a new attack. Then Faya jumped up, spun in the air and created little blue flames for herself, that surrounded her and viciously spun around her, creating a kind of shield. The fireball hit the shield making it crack but it withstood the attack. She saw how her aunt nodded at the shield. 'impressive' was all she said and Faya gave a small smirk 'thank you for the compliment, aunt…' she said and the shifted out of sight. 'Shifting, huh? You combine the Inu powers with your own. Interesting…' Hisaki-san answered and concentrated, she then smirked and said 'found you…' as she unleashed an attack. The attack was dodged when she heard it collide with metal. Faya appeared once again and held two thin katana's in both hands. 'Let's try that one again, shall we?' Faya asked out of breath, and gave an lop side smirk. Hisaki-san straightened and gave her the same challenging smirk. 'Okay…' and without second thought she unleashed several fireballs after another. Faya saw them coming and hit them away with the katana's. There came a little sound to her ears and she looked around, the flames were just hanging around her and waiting for something. Faya's eyes shot from flame to another and planted her feet deeper in the ground. She arched her back when the flames started to dance around her and attacked from themselves. Faya jumped around and suddenly understood that she was dancing. It was a fire dance. While training, Hisaki-san wanted to teach her the sacred dance as well, and now Faya was actually dancing… Her mind started to race, thoughts filled her head and she lost focus. The flames changed from green to a deep red and in unison they flew toward Faya where they impacted and exploded. Smoke billowed from the spot where Faya had stood and Hisaki-san heard someone cough behind her. 'you lost focus…' she said as she looked at Faya who had ash covering her face and clothes. She walked up to her niece and put some smoldering hairs out. 'I know… I can't seem to clear my mind…' Faya said as she shook her head and sat down on the ground. She then lay down and looked at the sky. 'Why can't I get that part?' she now asked up at the sky. 'There is something that still holds you back… there are certain things that you will not like when you discover what happened that faithful night. But when you have remembered it will not stop you anymore to do that dance… and that part of the dance…' Hisaki-san finished in a whisper. 'When will I remember… Hisaki-san, when?' She asked as she sat up and looked up at her aunt. 'Only you can answer that question, Faya-chan…' Her aunt answered and bent through her knees. 'How can I remember something, when I don't even know when it happened?' Faya asked after a while of silence. Hisaki-san looked at her niece and she lay a thin hand on Faya's cheek. 'When you are ready, you will remember… I can only help you when I am allowed to help you… at the moment you are too stubborn and way to withdrawn for me to help you.' She said. 'Rest for the day and come back tomorrow…' Hisaki-san told her niece. Faya nodded and went back inside leaving her aunt alone. She shook her head and looked up the sky. 'If only you could see your daughter now, Flamma… you would see so much of yourself in her eyes… a beautiful wonder of the world and a true Heir of the Fujimi Clan.' She whispered as she closed her eyes and felt the wind picking up.

Faya moved up the stairs and into the bathroom, undressed, threw a bucket of warm water over her body, and then wrapped a fluffy towel around her body. Sakura and Jasmine filled the room as she entered and walked to her closet and pulled some clothes from the shelves. She dressed and closed her eyes as she sat down in front of the mirror and combed her hair. Far away with her thoughts she braided her thick black hair. She had enough of the fighting, the tug of war between the House and several prisons. She had enough of the enemies that were trying to get her, take her away, rip her away from the Lord of the Western Fields every time again and again. Why was she so wanted? Furious she opened her eyes and threw the brush away. Damn it all! 'You know, you are quite dangerous with a brush.' She heard behind her. Faya turned around and saw Sesshoumaru leaning against the door frame with the brush next to his head, looking at her, observing her. She gave him a tired smile as she closed her eyes and stood up, heaving another sigh. When would this end?

The rest of the evening was quiet and an uncommon serene silence hung in the House. The servants had the evening off. In the library a fire was burning in the heard and before it both Faya and Sesshoumaru were laying on a white quilt. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the couch with Faya's head in his lap buried in a book as she read to him. His mind was far away, as he trailed his hand through her long black hair. He noticed that her voice had died out and he opened his eyes and looked down at her. He was met by a pair of green orbs that looked up at him, studying him, every inch of his face. He raised a brow and opened his mouth, but she shook her head, she gave him a loving smile and then wanted to continue reading again, but Sesshoumaru kissed her instead and the book lay forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The fire burned in the heard as passion rose between them. Sesshoumaru pushed her down onto the quilt and lay on top of her as his nail trailed her sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body, as he kissed, licked and nibbled her neck. They felt how the clothes became a nuisance for both of them.

Outside a pair of red eyes lit up in the sky and followed every move of the young fire vixen. She was strong yes, but wouldn't last long… she had not come to full power and she definitely wouldn't last long in a head to head fight. Darkness crept into the red eyes and they were shining. Then the eyes disappeared as a light blue haze erupted around the House and its people. _'You will not harm them in any way… Shinrin-sama…'_ he heard as someone appeared above the House and looked at the red eyes. It was Rin… _'You will stay away from this House, and you will stay away from my father and the people in this Household.'_ She narrowed her brown eyes at him. _'Try me… I'm already dead, remember…'_ She hissed at the eyes. The eyes moved toward her at alarming speed and Rin raised her hand at the eyes. _'Oh, no you won't…'_ She said and the light that erupted from the impact made the House shudder on its grounds. _'I told you, you could try…'_ Rin smirked darkly. _'I'm not the small fragile human that I was, when I was alive…'_ Inside Sesshoumaru and Faya had felt the tremor and pulled away, out of breath and half naked they looked at each other and sat up. He nodded and rose to his feet as walked to the window and looked outside. His sweet little girl protected this House and its inhabitants. He turned around when someone placed a hand in between his shoulders and looked at the Faya who stood behind him, looking up at him. Wordless he pulled her close as they both looked outside. Another enemy filled period had begun. When would it stop? Too many things happened to her, and she was at the brink of breaking down… she couldn't do it… she was just too weak and too tired to do have yet another enemy.

'Enough already…' she suddenly whispered and shook her head. 'This is ludicrous. I don't want this anymore… I don't want to fight anymore… I'm getting enough of the whole enemy stuff…. I am not made for constantly fighting Sesshoumaru…' She whispered, opened her eyes and looked at him. There was despair in her eyes, unspoken fears and she looked tired, no she was exhausted. He walked up to her, touched her cheek and saw how she gave in to the touch as she closed her eyes, her mouth quivering just a bit. The power that she held over him was getting stronger by the day. He then pulled her close and felt how she rested her cheek on his chest. The endless fighting was wearing him out as well. 'I cannot do this anymore…' She whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'I can't…' she whispered after a few shaky breaths.

There was a knock at the door and Saffa entered. 'Lady Hisaki-san is asking for you Faya.' She said as she looked at them. Sesshoumaru looked at Saffa and then felt Faya nod. 'Tell her she'll be there in a few minutes…' Sesshoumaru answered for Faya, Saffa nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind her. After she had gone, Sesshoumaru smelled the salt in the air, and how her hands grabbed unto his clothes, whispering that she couldn't take this anymore. He knew that this had to come sooner or later. She was strong but she wasn't emotionless. She was full of emotions, full of things that made him so attracted to her. You could see everything in those green orbs, every spark of anger, every bit of love, anger, frustration. He let her cry, and held her close to him. She had bared her soul, just by looking at him. 'I have to go now' Faya then said as she looked up at him and lay a hand on his cheek. He nodded and kissed her again. 'Go…' He whispered and watched her leave as he thought about his question once again… When would this feeling become unbearable to the point that neither would know what to do? When would the right time be to ask her what he wanted to ask her? Questions, doubts… it all felt so new to him….

Faya was slouched in a chair in the library and looked at Hisaki-san who was telling her about the different flames and what they meant. As she was standing with her back at her, Faya gave a soundless yawn and looked outside. She could've been training with Sesshoumaru right now… why would she need to stay indoors and learn these boring theories? Faya looked back and looked into deep purple eyes an inch away from her. She yelped and lost balance as she was sitting on two legs instead of four and fell backward. Faya was getting more agile and turned in her fall and landed on her feet, but she had miscalculated her turn, because she overturned and fell hard on her knees. 'Why did you go and do that for?' She asked as she put the chair onto its feet again and looked at her aunt, rubbing her painful knees in the progress. 'Because you weren't paying attention…' Hisaki-san said and looked at her. 'You're getting more agile by the way… good for you… because a fire vixen who is not agile, is a sitting duck…' she turned around as Faya sat down again and glared at her back. 'Glaring will get you nowhere, Faya-chan.' Hisaki-san said as she turned around and looked at her niece. Instead a pout came to Faya's face and Hisaki-san shook her head 'Pouting will get you nowhere as well… you need to learn this, else the fire that resides within you, will consume you… and you will combust…' Hisaki-san said causing Faya to raise her eyebrow at her aunt. 'This is no joke, a lot of the Fujimi Clan have neglected to learn the basics and they lost themselves in the flames…' Her aunt continued while looking at her. 'Now that I have your attention let's continue with the lesson.' She finished and explained the meaning of the flames. When the theory, that lasted for another two hours, Faya followed her aunt outside for the practice.

'Because you have the red, orange, yellow and blue under control already, we will continue with the Green Flame.' Hisaki-san began as she put her van away and closed her eyes. Dancing green flames appeared around her and she opened her eyes. 'This is the first flame that a whelp will learn when they are young. It is a beautiful flame that does not hurt and it does not kill. It does not wreck damage like the flames that you already control. The only thing that you need is concentration and a clear mind. If you do not have a clear mind, the flames will change rapidly to a destructive one, and can kill instantly. The lighter the color, the more relaxed you are. The darker the color, and understand that you are not relaxed… you are not focused and you are to agitated.' Hisaki-san explained as light green flames danced around her body. 'If you do not know how to control the light green flame, you will never get control over the purple and soft pink one.' Hisaki-san continued and looked at her niece. 'Sit down in lotus position and relax.' Faya did as she was told and closed her eyes as she started to breath in and out, listening to her aunt's voice, which had a remarkable comparison to that of her mother's voice. Hisaki-san watched as dark green flames appeared around the body of her niece. 'Any thought that comes to you, respect it, and let it go.' She heard Hisaki-san's voice come to her. Hisaki-san nodded in appreciation as the flames turned a lighter color and when they were almost grass green, Faya saw the face of Azuma smirking wickedly at her. She gave a heartbreaking scream, the flames turned a deep yellow and smashed into the nearby walls. Hisaki-san had thrown one of the deep yellow flames away when it had sped toward her. Everyone had heard the scream and were now outside looking at the young fire vixen that was now breathing hard and sweat pearled on her forehead. Hisaki-san sighed, the ordeal was deeper than she first thought. She shook her head and walked up to her niece and bent through her knees to come at eye height with her. Hisaki-san placed a finger underneath her niece's chin making her look at her. What she saw in the eyes of her niece made her scared. Pain, hurt, suppressed fury and tears. Hisaki-san shook her head and held her close. There had to be another way to let her see that she was not that girl anymore. She had to see that she was a fire vixen now and that she was destined for something greater than the human form that she had carried herself in for all those years. 'Come…' she whispered after a while. 'There is a way for you to come clean with your past…' Faya looked at her 'How?' she asked her aunt as she pulled her to her feet. 'By reliving it…' she whispered and together they started to walk back to the House. Halfway down the field toward the house, an energy wave made them stop dead in their tracks and simultaneously turned around facing East, toward the land of the Azuma Clan. Their eyes started to glow and then both dropped to one knee, placing one hand at their chest. They both rose to their feet again and Faya looked up at Hisaki-san who kept looking East and shook her head as Faya opened her mouth. Faya closed her mouth again and followed her aunt's gaze as the wind picked up and played with their hair. Then Hisaki-san lay an arm around Faya's shoulders, pulled her close, kissed the top of her head and looked down at her with a loving smile. It made Faya a bit uncomfortable but she gave it no second thought as Hisaki-san turned around and walked toward the House. Faya looked back at the place where the energy wave had come from and wondered who it was. The energy had been so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She knitted her eyebrows together and then shrugged. She turned around and hurried after her aunt back into the House as well.

**ME: Apparently there is more to the whole family than I first expected…  
****HANNAH: *nods*  
****ME: Okay… -_-*  
****HANNAH: And it will become a lot more complicated…  
****ME: Thanks for the warning…  
****HANNAH: No problemo… always happy to help ^_^**

**EXTRA NOTE****: **_**Next part will be completely dedicated to how Enkou, the brother of Kouenko, knows both the Azuma and the Shinrin Clan. "_" Oh gosh, he knows them both. And how they are all connected with each other. On top of that you will understand the history of the Kasai Clan. It will be a huge chapter! R&R people!**_

_**This is Silver Bloodelf and Hannah logging off**__**…**_


	12. 11

_**A/N: okay just to make it all clear to you!**_

_**The first part**__** of this chapter will be the memories that Enkou has from the time that Faya was born. And how the pact was forged between, AZUMA, SHINRIN and Enkou…  
**__**The second part**__** Faya will FINALLY retrieve ALL of her lost memories and with it she will remember who is really is.**_

_**And it is a huge chapter! At least it is longer than you're used to from me ^_^ But I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter…**_

_**Anyway, ENJOY!**_

_The land was ecstatic, a twin was born into the Royal Fujimi Clan. They were considered Royal because the Fujimi Clan were the only ones that were descended from real Gods. From the whole country celebrations poured in. But the event had two sides, one it was joyful, the other was that it was a dark omen to have a twin in the house of the Fujimi Clan. It was said that when a twin was born in the Clan, it would be the beginning of a brewing storm that would erupt sooner or later and it would destroy everything in its path, taking the twin with it._

_Kasai Enkou, the younger brother of Kasai Kouenko, now a proud uncle looked down at the two whelps in the bed. He really cared about the little boy, but the girl… the girl with the huge emerald green eyes with amber specks, the black curls on her head. It reminded him of his own mother. She was a true fire vixen… a Royal fire vixen. 'Aren't they the best, brother…?' Someone asked and took him away from the whelps. It was their father, and leader of the Fujimi Clan, Kasai Kouenko. 'They are the best, older brother… I had no idea that you can be the father…' Kouenko laughed out loud and hit his brother on the shoulder. Enkou glared at his brother, who ignored the glare and tickled the face of his daughter. The baby girl crowed and trampled in the crib and stretched her little arms out and grabbed her father's hair. Kouenko chuckled and took his daughter out of the crib. 'What are you going to call them, Kouenko-san…?' Enkou asked as he took the little boy out of the crib now. 'He will be called Hinote-kun… and she…' He looked into her emerald green eyes and saw the flames burning within them. 'She will be called Faya-chan…' As a response the little girl crowed and pushed her small hand onto his mouth and grabbed hold of his lips. 'Do you like that name, Faya-chan?' he asked with a smile. 'You dare to name the children, without my consent… dear?' Both froze at the serenity of the voice and turned around. Standing in the door opening was the mother of the twin and wife to Kouenko. She was a beautiful woman with long ash blond hair, cascading down her shoulders in waves of soft curls. She was still tired, giving birth not too long ago. 'Euh, no… I wouldn't dare… you know that, right?' Kouenko asked as he backed away from his wife as she glided up to them. The woman stopped in front of them and locked eyes with her husband. Enkou smirked darkly as he watched both and then the vixen looked at him. 'Enkou-san…' She smiled at him. 'How are you…?' She asked 'I'm doing well, Flamma-sama… my congratulations to you of the birth of the twin.' He said as he inclined his head at her. Flamma, the powerful Fuzei vixen, inclined her head as well. 'Thank you, brother…' she smiled and then looked at Kouenko again 'So, dear, how did you call our children?' Flamma asked her husband as she gave him a cold smile. 'Euh, Hinote-kun and Faya-chan…' and held his daughter closer to him. Flamma pursed her lips and then nodded. 'Those are beautiful names…' Flamma smiled and looked at their daughter who gave a mewl and glare up at the demon that held her. Angry sparks became visible in her eyes as her eyes darkened. 'You know, you picked her name well, dear…' Flamma chuckled as she lay a hand on her husband's cheek and kissed him lovingly. She looked at him for a while longer and then turned around. 'What are you going to do?' Flamma looked at him from her shoulder and smiled. 'I'm going to get dressed…' She smiled and then walked out of the baby room. Enkou had watched the scene with jealousy in his eyes. How come he had lost his wife during childbirth and Kouenko still had Flamma? Why was that? His heart broke every time he thought about it. His wife had been stronger than Flamma had ever been or would be for that matter! His brother didn't deserve the love of that vixen… they would never… He looked down as Hinote began to cry and rocked him softly to get him quiet again. 'There, there, Hinote-kun… you are good and safe…' He whispered at his nephew and saw how Hinote-kun's eyes dropped shut. 'It is time for me to go, brother…' Enkou said as he lay his nephew back in the crib 'I've got a whelp that is at home, and needs my attention…' Kouenko watched him with pain in his eyes. 'I understand, Enkou… I really do…' He answered. 'No, you don't, Kouenko… no, you don't… you don't know how it's like to raise your whelps on your own… you don't know what it's like to see how someone is still alive while the other…' He stopped as Kouenko's face hardened. 'Are you saying that you do not deserve it to Flamma to still be alive?' He asked as his own green eyes became red and lay Faya back in the crib. 'Do you mean to say that Flamma should've died as well?' Kouenko hissed as the room they stood in darkened. 'Do you mean to say, that because of your jealousy and your hatred, you cannot see the beauty anymore?' He asked. Enkou backed away from his brother as black mists emerged from nowhere. 'Have you wished for me to be like you, now… With whelps but no wife?' He spat as the black mists thickened and figures appeared in them. The full fury of the Leader of the Fujimi Clan was terrifying. 'Yes, Kouenko-san… that is exactly what I mean… I wish for all the things that you just said… Because I can't stand it…' The force hit Enkou square in the face as Kouenko had spread his arms wide and the figures had attacked him. 'Get out Enkou… and don't return here anymore, until you have taken a hold of yourself.' Flamma had ran toward the baby room when she had felt the power surge from her husband. 'Kouenko!' She called as she ran into the room and wrapped her arms around his waist from the back. 'Please, not in front of the children… remember where you are…' She whispered and then peered at Enkou who was cowering in a corner. 'You should leave before he kills you… I do not know what you said to him, to get him this enraged, but you'd better leave… you should not be here now, Enkou-san…' Enkou looked at Flamma who locked eyes with him and nodded. He then got to his feet and left the baby room. As Enkou had left Flamma turned her husband around and took hold of his face and made him look at her. 'Kouenko look at me…' She whispered as her amber eyes started to glow. 'Look at me… Hear my voice seeping into your head… I need you to relax….' She whispered. 'Do not forget, where you are… and who you are… Do not lose yourself in these mists…' Flamma whispered and held him close. She felt how he relaxed after a while and brought them to their knees. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close as he heard her voice in the distance, soothing him and calling him back to her. 'I-I-I am alright now… Flamma….' He whispered as he looked at her. 'Thank you…' as he placed his hand in the nape of her neck, pulled her close and kissed her deeply. 'Thank you...' he repeated in a whisper against her lips. Flamma smiled and both got to their feet and he pulled her close as they watched the children and the black mists faded away, yet they lingered in the corners of the baby room and in the corners of Kouenko's heart. Enkou should not have said that… it sounded like a threat to him, his wife and his children. Kouenko's eyes narrowed as he thought back about the words of his brother, they echoed through his head like daggers thrown to an unsuspecting victim. He did not want to see his brother for a long time. Noticing that he was being observed he looked down and saw the amber eyes of his wife searching his face. 'I'm okay, Flamma… do not dare me with those eyes of yours…' He said and took hold of her chin. He pulled her face up and toward him as he pressed his lips against hers once again. 'I've always been good in that…' she smiled against his lips. He chuckled and kissed her again. 'Thank you for our whelps… they are so precious.'_

_Enkou smashed the door behind him and wondered off into the forest. Enraged with his older brother, how dare he use that attack on him…? How dare he accuse him of such threats? Well, they were true… but the Ego that Enkou possessed did not want to believe that he did anything wrong. He just spoke the truth, there was no harm in that. Furious he stalked further until he stopped and looked around. Where had his feet taken him? _'Shinrin-sama, really, how do you want to accomplish that?' _ He heard somewhere and he followed the voice. _'Simple, Azuma-sama… I will use one of the family to kill them all… and take hold of the energy spot…'_ Another voice came to him. Enkou narrowed his eyes, what were Azuma and Shinrin doing together in this part of the forest…? Didn't they hate each other? Weren't they at war with each other? And what was that energy spot that they talked about? _'I do not think, that they would leave so simple as you put it, leave the whelps unprotected, for you to invade and take control of the energy…'_ Azuma said. Enkou sneaked closer and looked at the two that were talking out in the open. _'I know… that is why we need someone from inside the family, that can report back to us… we will reward him greatly…'_ Shinrin-sama said with a dark smirk _'Fulfill his every wish…'_ The words echoed through his head 'fulfill his every wish…' this was the moment he was waiting for. The wish to see his wife again, to have her back, and to take her in his arms once again. He looked down at his hands that had been cold for four years already. He would make his brother pay for what he had lost… It was his fault after all. He moved his feet and a small branch snapped underneath his foot. Both demons snapped their heads up and turned to the sound_ 'Who goes there?' _The voice of Shinrin echoed through the forest. Leaves and branched started to move, while there was no wind. A long liana shot out of the tree, wrapped itself around Enkou's feet and pulled him upside down from the ground. _'What have we here…?' _Shinrin Akemi said in an amused tone of voice. _'A fire demon, wandering in the domain of his enemy…'_ he continued in the same voice. _'I can ask you the same thing, Shinrin… What the hell are you doing with your enemy?' _ He hissed as his eyes sparkled with fire._ 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend Kasai Enkou… you should know that all too well'_ Azuma smirked as he stepped next to Shinrin Akemi and looked at the distressed Enkou who was now trying to escape his bonds. _'Don't bother Ka-…' _He began but Enkou interrupted him_ 'Do not call me, by that name… I have thrown away that name the second my brother used his power against me…'_ He hissed at Shinrin _'I do not have that name anymore…'_ Flames burned within his eyes and small fires appeared in his hands._ 'Well, well, well… isn't that a coincidence?' _Akemi said as he gave Azuma a knowing smirk and he nodded back. _'You said that if you had a spy from the inside… you could fulfill that demon's deepest wish… was that true?' _Enkou now asked_ 'Hmh…'_ Akemi smirked as his eyes gleamed. _'You wanna say that you have a wish then?'_ He asked Enkou as he looked at him. _'Oh, yes, I can see it in your eyes, you have known loss… the loss of a loved one… you have lost your wife during childbirth… and you want her back, huh? I think we can arrange that…' _Akemi smirked darkly. _'We can fulfill every wish, because we have to power to do that… help us, and you will get your wife and mother to your whelp back… All we need is your blood…'_ Akemi said with a sick smirk._ 'Even if I decided to help you all, what is the catch?'_ Enkou asked, he was no fool… he knew the consequences of the bonds that were forged in magic and blood._ 'If we fail you will be scrapped from the books… you will be a nameless fire demon, with no status and no house, you'll be a wandering fire demon for the rest of miserable life…'_ Akemi said with a smirk. Enkou, to thirsty for revenge and blood, made his nail grow a few inches and cut the palm of his hand. As he made a fist and drops fell to the floor he said_ 'With these drops of blood, and this oath I pledge myself to the full service of both the Azuma and Shinrin Clan. I am theirs to command, and I am theirs to punish. I throw away the name of Kasai, as they now become my enemy, and mine to seek revenge off… With my blood I devote myself to the study of the darkness and its arts…'_ The drops came in contact with the moss which colored red and wind picked up. The liana moved in the wind and let Enkou go and with a summersault he landed on his feet. He looked at the two demons in front of him and nodded. _'Welcome to our clan, Enkou…'_ Azuma said and stretched out his hand to him. _'You will aid us greatly in our quest… I heard the fire demons as well as vixens were trained assassins. You will be a great asset…' _Shinrin said and stretched out his hand as well._ _Enkou took both hands and nodded. With that a blood oath was created between three enemies. It was true… the enemies of his enemy were Enkou's friends. And with that the first step in the extinction of the Fujimi Clan was taken._

But none of them knew about how the youngest of the twin would survive and learn her true origin through the works of an Fuzei vixen and an Inu Lord…

Back at the Crescent Moon House Faya lay down on the soft matrass and closed her eyes, as she relaxed and fell in a deep sleep. _'Where are you? Tell me what you see?'_ Faya looked around 'The only thing I see is darkness, and I feel that I do not want to be here. It is cold, dark and lonely.' She whispered. '_I want you to imagine that you are not seeing that… You're standing in a garden, can you do that for me?'_ Her eyebrows knitted together and then a blissful smile appeared on her face. _'Where are you now?' _The voice asked her now. 'A garden I know from a long time ago… One that I saw once before…' she answered. It was the garden where she met her mother during one of the dreams earlier. Hisaki smiled as Faya described the garden. _'Good…'_ she whispered and told Faya to leave the garden behind her and go into the palace and then asked her what she saw. 'I'm in the throne room…' she answered and described the throne room in perfect detail. It was like being in her dream all over again and knew what to do. _'Let your mind take you to your last night there…'_ Hisaki now told her_. 'Remember the feast… your twin brother next to you and your parents dancing in the ball room.'_

_A long forgotten melody came to her ears as golden feathers blocked her vision and when they had disappeared Faya found herself looking at her own reflection, but something changed… She looked at young girl with bright green eyes and amber specks in them. The girl wore a sky blue dress with dark blue ribbons wrapped around her waist and around her elbows. Her hair came down around her face in soft curls, her hair was put up in a half tail and was held together with a soft blue tie. She screwed up her face. 'Bah, ribbons…' She said with a pout and tugged at the ribbon in her hair. A fragile hand was placed on top of her own hand and she looked up. Her mother stood in front of her dressed in a Golden dress with silver shimmers, that hugged her body. A high crown filled with amber, rubies and diamonds was placed in her ash blond hair that was wrapped up in a high braided bun. Her amber eyes shone with love and affection toward her daughter. 'Leave it in chibi…' She said and bent through her knees as young Faya pouted at her mother and a stubborn crease appeared in her forehead. 'I know you don't like the ribbon but it suits your dress.' Her mother chuckled. Faya looked up at the high, seven pointed, crown. Flamma put Faya in front of the mirror, and took the crown from her head and placed it on top of Faya's head 'One day, this crown will be yours, chibi Hibana. As the crown of your father will belong to your brother. Both of you will have an own Clan… where you two will rule over…' She said and chuckled as the crown fell over Faya's head and hung around her neck. Flamma rose to her feet again and took the crown from Faya and placed it back on her own head. Her jewelry was almost nonexistent except for the golden earrings that belonged with the crown. 'Come on, we cannot let our guests wait now… let's meet up with your father and brother and join the festivities…' She stretched out her hand at the young Faya who looked up at her mother and then took her hand. Together they left the room and before her mother closed the door Faya turned back around and took another look at the room. She narrowed her little green eyes and a wave of loss took her over and looked up at her mother. Flamma looked down at her daughter and smiled, although there was no real emotion in her eyes except for knowing what was to happen. Flamma pulled her daughter into her arms and walked through the long corridors to meet up with her husband and son._

'I need you to remember this, and tell me about this…' A voice came to her and she nodded. She wouldn't forget this… why did she, in the first place? 'Go on downstairs with your parents and brother and soak yourself in the memories, faces and the scents and relive it…'

_Where Faya looked like her father, her twin brother Hinote, looked like their mother, only he had black highlights woven through his hair. Faya smiled at her brother who was seven minutes older than she was and then curtsied at her father. Her father wore a red uniform with golden buttons and hems. His golden crown with ten emeralds and ten rubies was placed on top of his head. 'My little Hime-chan.' Her father told her and took her in his arms. She looked at her father with a pout. 'Oh, my little hime, what is wrong? Why the long face, chibi Hibana…' He asked as he looked back at her and mimicked her face, causing her to giggle. He had the same emerald eyes that she had, and tugged at the bow on her head, causing him to laugh. 'I know little hime, bear with it…' He said and held her close. She pulled back and her father put her on the ground next to her brother. 'Come…' their father said and looked at the two little flames in front of him and then at his wife. 'Let us enjoy this feast while we still can…' At that time Faya looked up at her father. They had known… they had known all along… Her mind started to race and felt how she was pulled out of the body of the younger Faya and fell in blackness._

She snapped her eyes open and disorientated she looked at the ones in the room. 'They knew.. they knew all along what was going on… they knew that it would happen…' She whispered as she sat up and her world started spinning. 'Stay down, Faya-chan…' Hisaki-san told her and pushed her back onto the bed. 'Stay down for a while… we're not done yet…' She said. 'Close your eyes and go back to the last thing you saw…' Faya glared at her aunt and then closed her eyes again.

_She stopped herself from falling deeper into the darkness and came back to the last thing she saw. The family had descended the staircase and walked toward the double door that lead to the ball room. Faya felt uncomfortable, felt uneasy, felt that she needed to run away… tell them something… warn them, something, anything… She turned around and saw her parents give each other a look that was not meant to be broken. Faya saw how her mother nodded and her father smiled, he held her mother's hand and brought it to his lips, and locked eyes with Flamma as he kissed it. Embarrassed Faya turned back around and faced the door and looked at her brother as she heard him chuckle. She glared daggers at him and then stepped onto his toes, causing him to glare back at her. 'Kids…' Their father said and both cringed at his voice. 'Behave now…' Flamma said and placed a hand on the shoulders of her children. The beautiful twin flames, that had brought them so much pride, love and happiness. The doors opened and the light that poured from the doors blinded Faya for a second. When the vision came back to her she saw the many demons and vixens. Inu Clan, Neko Clan and more clans she did not know existed. 'Lord and Lady Kasai-sama…' She heard a voice and froze instantly. 'Lord Azuma-sama…' they smiled at a younger Azuma. Faya swallowed hard, paled and hid behind her mother's leg as she held onto the dress for dear life. Her eyes wide with fear. 'I'm sorry, I think I have frightened your daughter…' He said when he noticed Faya. 'She has always been a scary cat…' It was the first time she had heard her brother speak and looked at her brother who gave her a triumphed smirk. 'I can't help it.' She said and looked up at Azuma now. He scared her. Azuma bent through his knees to come at eye height with her and she backed away instantly. Kouenko looked down at his daughter and took her in his arms. On impulse Faya wrapped her arms around his neck. 'What is wrong little hime…?' He asked her. 'I am sorry, she isn't normally like this… normally she is fun and outgoing…' She heard her father say and then looked at her. 'What's up with you…?' He asked again as he looked into her green eyes. Faya gave him a scared look and her father understood. 'It is her heightened scenes… She does not know how to control them yet… we haven't started to train them properly yet…' Flamma addressed Azuma. 'Really now… so is everyone in the Fujimi Clan born with these heightened scenes?' He asked as he looked at Faya once again. 'Not everyone… I do not have any, nor does my wife… But both Hinote and Faya have them… I think it skips a generation…' Kouenko explained further. 'Do you believe that…?' Azuma now asked. 'We have enough experience with their heightened senses for us to ignore them…' Flamma now said, not liking the way he looked at Faya. 'If I were you, Azuma-sama, I suggest that you keep your hands to yourself…' She said coldly as she grabbed his hand, as he wanted to touch Faya's cheek. She knew his appetite for young vixens as well as young demons and pulled her son close to her. Azuma looked back at his hostess and retreated his hand, gave a sour smile, bowed and then left the couple. Flamma watched him leave with narrowed eyes. She then turned to Kouenko and said: 'Keep him away from our children… If I see him in the presence of our children once again, so Help me Heaven I will kill him…' She said with flaming eyes. Faya looked at her mother and felt how her father nodded. 'I know Flamma, I know…' he answered. 'I have felt it too…' he then looked at Faya 'So did you, huh?' Faya nodded and looked at her mother. Flamma pulled Faya's face toward her and kissed her forehead. 'Stay close to us, okay?' She said as she looked at Hinote as well. They both nodded and moved toward the center of the ball room. The feast was amazing… Both Faya and Hinote learned the first steps of the dances as well and practiced them together. Laughs and a light atmosphere hung around the ball room, until Faya suddenly stopped and looked at the door with huge eyes. She ran passed the dancing couples and grabbed her mother's leg. Flamma stopped and looked down at Faya and then followed her gaze at the door. Kouenko pulled her up and Hinote followed suit. The door opened and someone staggered in. 'Hisaki-onee-san…' Flamma said and hurried up to her. Hisaki fell to her knees as Flamma reached her sister. 'Get them out of here.. it is not safe… it is not safe here… They will attack any minute now… You have to get them out of here.' Flamma turned around in fear and looked at Kouenko and the children. 'MOVE!' Their father suddenly ordered the guests. After that everything went in high speed, Kouenko put his daughter onto the ground and told Hinote to protect his sister, he knew what to do… Hinote took the hand of his sister, and then nodded at his father 'Good boy… now go…' and winked at him. 'Chibi Hibana, go with your brother, this is only for a little while… he will protect you…' Hinote turned around and pulled his sister with him. 'Daddy…' She called as they left through a back door in the wall and the door shut behind them. 'Hino… it is dark in here….' She whined. Hinote's finger sparked and the light cast an eerie shadow upon the wall. 'It will be okay, Fay…' He whispered at her and she nodded. The wall cracked and both screamed as the spark faded and both started to crawl down the opening in between the walls. More crashes were heard, but both kept on crawling without paying attention to the crashes. Suddenly she screamed when someone tugged at her dress. 'I'm not gonna hurt you…' She heard all of the sudden. She screamed again when she knew the voice. She needed air, she needed space, she needed to run. 'Stay away from me…' She screamed on top of her lungs and an energy wave threw him through the wall and into the ball room. Hinote took her sister by the arm and they ran away. 'You can run, but you can't hide…' He called after them. 'Where is everybody?' Faya asked as her brother dragged her away. 'I don't know…' and both ran up the stairs. Halfway upstairs someone pulled her leg and she tripped. 'HINO!' She cried her brother's name. Hinote whirled around and dashed back to the stair where her sister was attacked by Azuma. 'Let her go, you devil… let my sister go…' Azuma now looked up at Hinote and hit him across the face, Hinote lost his balance and fell down the stairs. 'Leave us alone…' Faya yelled as another energy wave hit him full in the face. He lost his balance and fell from the stairs and landed an inch away from Hinote, who yelped and scurried away from the demon. 'Leave my children alone, Azuma…' Hinote heard someone growl behind him 'Dad…' both Faya and Hinote called out. 'I'm fine children… Faya, come down here… and go find your mother outside… Go…' Kouenko said as he kept looking at Azuma and his eyes darkened. Faya raced down and looked at her father 'daddy…' Faya started 'GO!' he said 'Let's go Fay…' Hinote said and pulled her sister with him. When they were almost out the doors smashed into their faces. They were trapped. From the shadows a figure appeared and walked into the light. 'Enkou-san!' both children exclaimed in relief and wanted to run up at their uncle, but they couldn't move. 'Enkou-san…' Faya then whispered. He was in it, as well, how she knew what it was she didn't understand but she swallowed and wanted to grab the hand of her brother, but she couldn't move. 'Hino…' She started 'I know…' He answered and looked up at his uncle. 'Enkou…' All looked at Azuma now 'Grab the boy… he is who we need…' Azuma said. Enkou nodded and picked up Hinote. 'Ni-san!' Faya cried out. 'Hinote!' Kouenko yelled. 'Enkou, you bastard, you were in on this, my own brother…' Enkou now looked at Kouenko and his eyes shone with fury. 'Your days are numbered, dear brother, too long have I been in your shadow, too long have I been under your control. 'No one will ever do that to me again…'_

Faya opened her eyes once again and deep pain and hatred lay in the emerald green orbs. 'Sesshoumaru, is my uncle still alive…?' She asked in a serene whisper, one that scared hell out of him. 'He is… he shifted away before I could do something…' He answered, not letting the fear get to him. She was scary when she acted like that. 'Good…' Faya said 'His life is mine to take…' and then closed her eyes again. Hisaki-san and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and Hisaki-san swallowed. 'This is the same voice as Flamma had…' She whispered and then looked at Faya who had a crease in her forehead. 'she is an exact copy of both her father and mother. The temper of her mother, the charisma of her father, and the pride of the Fujimi Clan…' Hisaki-san said as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

_Faya saw how her uncle hit her father with a fireball, knocking him off of his feet. 'Enkou… leave my family alone…' They heard another voice, this one was serene as well as cold. Their mother stood in the door opening. Blood covering her dress and clots of dried blood stuck in her ash blond hair. 'I knew you could stoop low, but this low, no, I had not expected that…' She said as her amber eyes shone with fury. 'I have your son in my arms, Flamma, do you really think that I will not use him as a shield when you attack me?' Flamma looked at Enkou and her face screwed up in fury. 'How dare you…? Are you really that weak that you go and hide behind one of my children?' She asked as flames started to lick the ceiling. 'Not just him, but behind her as well…' Enkou finished and pulled Faya in front of him, causing Faya to scream in fear. 'ENKOU!' Azuma now called. 'Do not harm the precious girl… I want to see her when she is all grown up.' he said as he licked his lips and looked at the little girl. Enkou growled at him and threw Faya away. She knocked into the lower staircase and fell next to her father. Her father took her in his arms and held her close. Flamma looked at the two and then saw how Enkou raised his arm at them, his hand started to glow and Flamma started to run. She heard how her father screamed her mother's name, her brother screaming. In slow motion she saw how her mother dove in between the deadly ray and them. She saw how her mother dropped to her knees, holding her stomach. Blood spatters covered Faya's face and dress. Her mother coughed and blood came in contact with the floor. An explosion was heard and next thing she was alone in the hallway with the dead body of a dead woman in front of her. Next to her was an older demon, and close to the door she saw a small boy. He couldn't be any older than her… really…? The crown was laying a few feet away, in the shadows underneath the stairs. Lights died out around her and she was left in the hallway, with broken furniture around her. Rubble, dead bodies and shattered glass. Everyone was gone… She looked at her hands and saw a pinkish skin staring back at her. What was she doing here? How did she get this far from the village? And why was she wearing that dress? It didn't feel good on her. What was her name? Vacant eyes looked up in the sky as she walked outside. She pulled the ribbon out of her hair and staggered down the hill. She lost her balance and fell down the other side and came to a halt at a rock. Her eyes closed and everything became black. _

Faya opened her eyes and laying within her green orbs, there were permanent amber specks. She slowly sat up with her jaw set. 'I'm going to enjoy killing him…' was the first thing Faya said as she looked at both of them. And both knew that this was for real. 'We have a very angry fire vixen…' Hisaki-san said and looked from Faya at Sesshoumaru who nodded. He had smelled blood coming from Faya at some point. Hisaki-san told him this was blood fury, a fury that was only known to fire vixens… the men didn't have blood fury, women at the other hand, had. 'we're not done yet, Faya-chan…' Hisaki-san answered and made Faya look at her. 'Close your eyes, and remember your past as a human…' Fear grew in the green orbs as they locked with red ones of her aunt and she shook her head. 'Do not make me…' she whispered. 'You need to relieve it, in order to give it a place… even the oldest scars need to open to heal perfectly… only then will there be a total balance in body, mind and spirit…' Hisaki-san whispered. 'Close your eyes, relax and listen to my voice.' She whispered and Faya noticed her eyes falling shut. 'Now, where are you and what is your age…?'

_Faya heard noises from a far that grew closer and then opened her eyes. She found herself in a small room in a human village. She looked around and remembered that this was her old room. A bed in the right corner, close to the door. Above her bed there was a small window, which would look out over the rice-fields. There where she had happy memories… the work was hard but always nice, they would sing and they would tell each other stories. The history off the place was filled with bloody battles and great heroes that fought great youkai and won. The door opened and an old lady walked in. 'Are you already awake, little one…?' she asked as she looked down at her. She nodded and smiled at the older lady. 'Come on, we have a hard day today, we are gonna plant some rice today…' The woman said 'get dressed, come have breakfast and then we have to go work again…' she nodded as the older lady smiled and left the room. She jumped out of bed and got dressed, washed her face and raced out of bedroom and toward the kitchen, jumping the older man as she went. They both laughed and the older man talked to her as they ate breakfast. The two looked at the young girl and then smiled sadly at each other. They both knew it wasn't her granddaughter but the girl didn't know any better. She had appeared one evening, covered in blood in a light blue dress, after she was healed she didn't leave, and so they adopted her and named her Faya. 'Faya…?' The girl looked up when her name was called and smiled at her grandmother 'what is it, sobo?' She asked. 'What do you know about your parents…?' Faya's eyes glazed over and said: 'all I know is that momma is sleeping, bad men made her go sleep… papa and brother are gone, don't know where…' she whispered and tears escaped her eyes. 'It is alright, dear Faya, we won't ask again… we are happy that you are here…' her grandfather said. 'come, it is time for work…' he then said and stood up. Faya nodded and jumped to her feet, the three walked out of the house and toward the field. The house was located at the edge of the village, with a huge sakura in the small vegetable garden. It was small, but big enough for three people. Three happy years went by and then the day came that everything changed. The day went as normal and everyone was happy, the day went by as any other day, until the evening fell. Faya woke up by screams and that came from the village. The door flew open and her grandmother came in. 'Come on, Faya-chan... we need to run, right now… there are fire demons in the village.' She yelled. Faya froze up and her grandmother shook her widely. 'Come, on… hurry!' she dragged her out of bed and then ran with the small child through the house to the front door. When her grandmother wanted to open the door it was smashed open and three fire demons were standing in the doorway. They looked at the old humans and smirked at them. They raised their hands and flames appeared in the palms of their hands. 'NO!' Faya screamed and ran in front of them. 'Not my sofubo… please…' she begged them 'we are simple humans.' She yelled. 'Faya-chan…' her grandmother whispered. 'No…' Faya heard her grandmother scream in fear when one of the fire demons threw the fireball toward her. There was a blinding white light, screams, and burning flesh came to her nostrils. She opened her eyes slowly and wondered where she was. She looked around. There were still small fires burning in the house. Two dead people were laying in front of her. Two older people. Who were they? Who was she? What was she doing here? She rose to her feet and coughed. She stepped over the body of the older woman and out of the house. She looked at the village in front of her. It was burning… She cocked her head to the side, and then turned into the other direction. Away from the village, away from death…_

Faya opened her eyes and she swallowed 'so that is what happened to them.' She whispered after a while. Hisaki-san had tears in her eyes as her niece had told her what had happened. 'it seems that every love I find ends up in either smoke or an inferno…' she chuckled in sarcasm. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. 'One more…' Hisaki-san said and Faya nodded. 'One more…' she whispered 'then I remember everything…' Faya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All this time she had felt the eyes of Sesshoumaru upon her yet he had not spoken. Love and death, it went hand in hand in Faya's life… that was why she was so reluctant sometimes… subconsciously she knew that when she would find love she would lose everything… sooner or later.

_She wondered from village to village, asking if there was a place to stay and if she could have a hot meal and a place to sleep. In return she would do everything she would work hard… no work would be too hard for her. Most of the time she was seen as a miracle and she would work hard for her meals. She was happy… Her best job was when she knocked upon a huge wooden door, and a young half demon opened the door. She had found herself in a huge mansion. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the place. The half demon smiled and she shook her head and looked at the half demon. She introduced herself as Faya and asked if she could have a hot meal and place to stay in order for hard work. The half demon nodded and mentioned her to follow her. They walked through the huge garden, creeks were everywhere she looked and little isles were connected with wooden bridges. Sakura trees were evident in the garden, and Faya wondered why she always found sakura trees close to her. It was like she felt safe when she was in close proximity of them, although she had no idea why. She shook her head as her name was being called and she looked at the half demon who had stopped and turned around. Faya noticed now that she had stopped and had looked at a small isle in the middle of the garden. There was one old sakura tree standing there, with a little white bench underneath it. The half demon turned around fully toward her and walked back toward her and wiped away a tear that had fallen from her left eye. 'It is beautiful, neh?' She heard and looked at the half demon. She then cast her eyes down and nodded embarrassed. She knew that sight, although she had no idea from where. 'Where do you come from, Faya-san…?' She heard and looked at the half demon again. 'I don't know my past, I'm sorry.' The half demon nodded 'let's get you to the master of the mansion, I think he will be pleased to have a hard working woman in the house again.' Faya staid for a little while and then spurted after the servant asking him questions about who lived here, who he was and what he did to have this mansion. The half demon chuckled at the questions as he led her over the porch to a room and then told her to wait here. She did as she was told and looked around at the room. It had dark brown walls with black stripes. There was a tapestry in front of her with four dragons in square mandala. The dragons each had a different color. Blue, red, black and white. She remembered the crest from a story and realization struck her as she understood that she was in the mansion of a dragon lord. She was way out of her league. The door slid open and Faya brought her head to the ground. She swallowed as the energy he emitted came to her. It was powerful and wondered why she could feel the energies of everyone that she met. She understood their weaknesses and knew how to break in or out in a mansion. She could always tell the weaknesses in the mansion and she had seen one, the second she opened the door. She had to strain her ears to actually hear him walk to the chair in front of her. 'What brings you here?' A smooth voice came to her ears. 'I came here to work, my lord… I work hard, and do not ask questions… The only thing I ask in return for my hard work is a hot meal and a place to stay…' she said as she kept looking at the ground. In her days of wondering she had learned etiquette in how to address her superiors. She had learned how to dress herself in a kimono and how to apply make-up when she needed to. 'Look at me.' Slowly Faya brought her head up and looked at the dragon lord in front of her. He had long sand colored hair and amber eyes. He wore a red yukata with golden patterns in the fabric. Placed on his head was a crown with long pheasant feathers. His skin was milky white and flawless. 'What is your name?' He asked. His voice smooth, sexy and dark. 'Faya, my lord…' she said and cast her eyes down. The dragon lord narrowed his eyes in surprise 'Faya who?' Faya swallowed 'I do not have a last name, my lord…' she answered after a while. He nodded and told her that if she was a hard worker she could start in the garden. It hadn't been maintained for a while and she could start now. A radiant smile appeared on her face as she looked up and at him. 'Thank you, I will start right the way, my lord…' She said, her voice ringing in his ears. He couldn't help but smile at the radiant smile that lit up her face and stars twinkle in her eyes. He nodded and called for the half demon and told him that she would stay here for as long as the garden needed to be cleaned. Faya nodded and bowed once again. And so her days in the Dragon Mansion began. She came to understand in the days of her stay there that he was the Southern Dragon, who controlled fire and was named Chuukei-dono. There were a few other women in the mansion as well and they taught her how to play the koto and other instruments. They had a lot of fun and she soon became the rebel that she had been. It annoyed the master of the mansion till breaking point, but he knew she was young and needed an outlet. The laughs made his heart melt and soon looked at her as a sister he never had. When she became to bold he would look at her and she would back away with her hands held up in defeat. That was all he needed to do, one look and she would understand. Faya had addressed him on the security issues and both were very surprised at the way she could tell, in great detail, where the flaws in the defense were. At that time he told her that she would learn how fight. When he walked over the porch on summers day he saw how Faya was sitting underneath the sakura tree, playing the koto, together with the other maidens. He saw her screw up her face as she struck the wrong cord and started from the beginning. She was such a perfectionist, he chuckled and shook his head. So the days went by, the seasons changed and Faya grew up in front of his very own eyes. Faya had met his cousins, the other Dragon Lords, and was honored to be in presence of such men. Five years passed and they were happy times. Faya was now a full grown woman and honored of the things she had learned in that time. She had started to call the master 'oni-sama' a little while ago and called the other Dragon Lords cousins when they would be alone. It was a on a fateful day in the fifth month of the sixth year, that she was at the market, and it got raided. Faya was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Faya was brutally beaten and the raiders took her with them as she tried to defend herself with all her strength but there was little she had been taught and her fighting-skills were still very poor. Faya screamed and cried for her 'brother' and her 'cousins', but they were long gone. The Dragon Lords had gone off for peace-talk and did not hear her. In the days after that she was severely beaten and whipped, causing her to get scars all over her body. Then five weeks of beating she was sold to a slave driver and was put up for auction. She would never forget the Dragon Lords… she would never forget her 'oni-sama' Chuukei. As she was stripped from her clothes she heard the bidding go up until that voice. '120.000 Irikoi…' she had looked up and saw the silver haired hellhound with sad yellow eyes. _

Faya opened her eyes. 'Chuukei-dono…' she whispered. She had never forgotten his name. She had never forgotten how he looked at her with the love and affection she would see in a brother's eyes. Had he been looking for her? Had he cried? Had he been furious? Had he been sad when he found out that she was kidnapped and taken from the mansion? Faya rose from the bed and walked up to the window. Her gaze far away somewhere up in the sky. The energy that erupted from her brought made Sesshoumaru look at her and raise an eyebrow. The energy that he saw surrounding her had all kind of different colors. Seven in total… How much suppressed power did this vixen have? How much strength did this fire vixen have that he had not seen yet? It was like she felt she was being watched, cause when she turned around she directly looked at him, she cocked her head to the side and then smiled at him. 'Chuukei-dono, he was my mentor, he was so much to me… taught me so much…' she whispered, a sad smile appearing on her face, pain in her eyes. 'He was close to my like a family member would be …' Faya swallowed. How would he be now? How would his cousins look like now. Sesshoumaru knew the name well, he smirked inwardly.

Somewhere deep within the Eastern country eyes opened and chains rattled. 'Father…?' Someone whispered 'I know, son, I know… I feel it too…' Another voice came back. 'She has remembered, huh?' The other nodded 'Yeah, she has… It will be only a matter of time, when she will know where we are…' the older voice said 'How long will that be?' and noises could be heard from out of the cellars. A demon came walking down the stone cellar stairs and moved down the corridor and stopped in front of the cell. 'She will never know…' The demon hissed with a sick grin. 'Don't you dare and hurt my daughter, you bastard….' The prisoner called and got to his feet. 'Now, now, don't go and break anything here… _brother_…' The demon said as fires started to burn around its face. 'I can't believe you, Enkou…' The demon in the cellar told the other 'I can't believe that you are my brother… and I can't believe that you would stoop this low to get what you wanted to have…' Kouenko said after a while. 'I will brother, I will… it doesn't matter, who I have to betray, or who I have to kill, I will get what I deserve and I will get it through your daughter…' Enkou whispered and turned around. 'You leave Faya alone, you hear me….!' He screamed and fought against the bonds as Enkou walked away 'Enkou!' He yelled 'Enkou! If you touch her, you will be sorry you did that…' Enkou laughed as he walked up the stairs and then smashed the door shut as he heard his Kouenko cry out his name one last time and then silence returned to the cellars… Enkou wore a devilish smirk and turned around when a shadow fell upon his back. He straightened, lay a fist on his chest and bowed deeply. 'Is everything in order, here?' The shadow asked Enkou. 'It is in perfect control, My Lord…' Enkou answered. 'Good, keep me updated…' the shadow said and then disappeared. Enkou looked up with a smirk and walked through the dark corridors back to civilization.

The shadow shifted through the forest and came in the clearing he had had seen so many times. 'Shinrin… I've come before you, once again…' The voice of the shadow said. 'I know that… do you not think I won't know that as soon as you floated into the forest, shadow…?' The forest demon hissed at him. 'Only because we have a pact, I tolerate your presence here. Else I would've killed you ages ago.' He continued as he jumped out of the tree and stood before the shadow. 'Do not forget who is stronger here, Azuma…' He finished as he rose to his full height. Shinrin Akemi, leader of the Forest Clan was a mud-brown thin build man, with long elven shaped ears and long green hair, his eyes were orange. Long thin eyebrows were in a smooth pointy face and he had full yellow lips. Over all, he had a very feminine appearance, yet he was definitely male. Akemi stretched out of long hand and the shadow screamed as roots started to wrap around the shadow figure. Leaves started to fly around the body less shadow. When the wind died out and the leaves came to a rest at the ground, the shadow was no longer body less. Azuma had gotten a new body and a new life.

**ME: oh my god… *_*  
****HANNAH: I told you, just call me Hannah.  
****ME: very funny… -_-*  
****HANNAH: It will get better, and it will get sad…  
****ME: That is why it is called **_**A Silver Lining**_**, I presume?  
****HANNAH: *nods*  
****ME: *sigh* This chapter made eyes water… T_T**

_**Meaning of the word**_**s:**

**Fuzei – air (hence the fact that Faya can manipulate smoke and fog)  
****Sobo – grandmother  
****Jiji – grandfather  
****Sofubo – grandparents**

**A little extra information:**

**In the memory Faya is in presence of a Dragon Lord, Chuukei. He is an existing character from the anime 'Sohryuden' or ****Legend of the Four Kings****. It was written by the magnificent Yoshiki Tanaka-san. Look it up on internet. It is such a wonderful anime… too bad the manga's aren't that widely known.**

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**


	13. just an important update sorry

**IMPORTANT UPDATE TO THIS STORY!**

Hey all,

First off, thank you so much for your patience and sticking with me. I want to appologize for not updating this (or my other stories) for a while now. I want to explain why this is.

It is not that I lost my muse.. She is present wherever I go and she's very patient for me to continue. The reason why I can't is that my computer crashed beyond repair this time and had a lot of trouble getting a new one... due to this, and making no back-up of my stories) -stupid, huh?- all my stories are **GONE!** So I need to start from scratch again and hoping that I still know the storyline... As you can see, it has been a while since I updated... 2011... I can't believe it...

I still know the end and a few of the chapters... Please, be patient with me for a little while longer... It is hard to get everything back to the surface again, but my muse will help me with this... I will finish this story, because this is one very close to my heart. Never did I have the experience to write a story so easily...

Still I am very sorry for not updating sooner...

Thank you for your time and that you are waiting patiently for me to continue...

For the new readers, please don't forget to review my story, my muse will love it, and I will appreciate it.

Thank you again,

Love,  
Silver Bloodelf


	14. 12

_Finally, another chapter of this story... So incredibly sorry that I didn't update soner, but as you could read in the update, I misplaced my USB stick... found it again, ^^' still at the same spot I left it... next to my bed on my nightstand *chuckle* I have you know that I had reread both Book 1 and 2 to get back in the story... _  
_I'll shut up now... On with this story..._  
-

Seasons changed and the winter season gave way for the season of new things in life. In the early morning when the sun had yet to make her prescence known and a thick fog lay on the grass, and dew visible, both Sesshoumaru and Faya were in the Fields behind the House training. Faya noticed that he was edgy and rough with her. It was like he was out to kill her, or push her beyond her boundaries. Sweat pearled on her forehead and she was breathing loudly. Even the sex wasn't this exhausting. Faya remembered last night, flushed, suppressed a giggle and duck when a blue whip came rushing toward her. She wasn't fast enough, causing the whip to scrape her skin, making a paper-cut thin wound on her cheek. Faya felt the warm blood tickle down her cheek and then narrowed her eyes in fury. He had actually messed with her face! How dare he! He had wounded her. She repositioned her feet and then shifted away. Sesshoumaru had seen the look and saw her shift away. 'You do know that you shift way to loudly, do you?' He asked as he threw his whip out again and it caught Faya's ankle, which wrapped itself around her and she was yanked out of balance making her crash down onto the ground. 'Fuck, that hurt.' Faya muttered and looked at her ankle. She then looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. 'If you want to play it rough, all you had to do was ask, you know…' Faya told him with a glint in her eyes. And so the fight went on.

At some point in the training she had enough of him, his attitude and especially his whip. 'Damn it, you freaking Hellhound, will you stop trying to kill me and just tell me what is wrong with you?' She screamed as she duck to avoid getting hit by the white blue energy whip. It fried some of her hairs and Faya growled at him. 'What on earth is your problem? You've been acting like this already a few weeks! Will you just tell me?' Faya screamed furious as she unleashed a powerful ray of blue and red flames. Sesshoumaru jumped away and looked at the furious fire vixen. 'Just a little more…' he thought and unleashed another attack. The attack bounced back when it hit a yellow force field and Faya turned around. Saffa and Hisaki-san were standing inside and watched the fight. 'When do you think he'll ask?' Saffa asked as she saw how three color flames appeared around her. 'It won't be long… When the fourth is coming he knows it is time.' Saffa looked up at the Fuzei Vixen and then nodded. Instead of one color extra, Faya made two extra colors, to great surprise of all three that had been watching. She now controlled six flames. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. 'That is impossible.' Hisaki-san whispered and wanted to run outside but Saffa stopped her and shook her head. 'Do not underestimate the true power of an Inu Youkai Lord… Hisaki-sama… he is mere playing with her, to get her to an extend far greater than the power she shows.' She whispered as she let go of her. Hisaki-san looked at the servant and then at her niece that was now fighting a great deal better and more accurate than before. They both saw how she stopped in the middle of an attack and looked at him. From the face of Sesshoumaru she was dumbfounded. Then she went rigid and kicked his legs from underneath him. Steam was literally coming from her ears as she turned around and stalked inside. 'How dare he get me all worked up for that…? The nerve of that freaking Hellhound!' She hissed as she stalked into the kitchen. 'What is his reason for this?' she asked out of breath. 'never heard of romance before? By the Heavens… a little more romantic approach wouldn't be that hard now, huh?' She screamed at him as she threw her hands in the air. 'I'm not that fortunate to know that word.' He answered coldly. Faya stopped and turned at him, dumbfounded. 'You don't know the word?' she gasped in fury. 'That is not how I would describe some situations.' She hissed as she walked up to him and drove him back while pricking her finger at his chest with every word she spoke, it hurt her finger but kept on pricking him. 'Faya…' he began 'Stop it already…' she hissed and turned around again. 'If hot and cold come together, that will bring steam, right?' Saffa asked as she looked at the two and then at Hisaki-san. 'let's go, then.' Hisaki-san nodded and both went away from the kitchen. It was not long after when Faya barged out of the kitchen, smashing the door shut, and then they heard Sesshoumaru growl in fury. The door to the kitchen was smashed out its hinges and then Sesshoumaru stepped over the broken down door and unto the stairs and caught up with Faya. The screams and yells continued for a while the door of the bedroom fell shut. Five minutes later it suddenly fell quiet and the silence was almost deafening. Hisaki-san and Saffa pursed their lips, looked at each other and then started to laugh.

Sesshoumaru had crashed his mouth onto hers to keep her from yelling, her high voice really gave him a headache one in a while, when she was as furious as she was now. All he had done was ask if she would marry him, why she had exploded all of a sudden, was a complete mystery to him. He felt her struggling to get away from him and pushed her against the wall. She clawed at him and he held her hands as he pushed them against the wall next to her head. 'Damn you… Hellhound…' she whispered furious at him as she tore her mouth away from his and looked at him. '…you kn-' he kissed her again. Faya struggled against her bonds but he was too strong for her. His grip tightened as soon as she started to struggle again. 'You need to learn to keep your voice down when you're furious…' He whispered as he drew back. 'What?' she asked as she as she looked at him. 'What does that have to do wi-…' again his mouth prevented her from finishing her words. 'Still too loud…' He whispered against her lips and kissed her yet again. Faya felt how she couldn't struggle against him anymore and kissed him back. He smiled in the kiss and he drew back and looked at her. 'You smile, you actually smile now.' She whispered. By the Heavens, he had a wonderful smile. One that she would kill for, one that she would die for. It made her heart leap, she nibbled his lower lip and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. She felt how hard he was and rubbed against him. The sex was hot, sweaty, with a lot of teeth and nails.

'I still didn't get an answer, you know..' Sesshoumaru began as they we're lying next to each other. Faya raised her head and looked at him. 'Do you need an answer?' she asked. 'Why do you answer the question with a question?' Sesshoumaru now asked. Faya raised an eyebrow and lay her chin on the tip of his shoulder and stared at him. 'What?' He asked. She chuckled and then rolled away from as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. 'Hey! I want, no I demand, an answer!' He said angry as he sat up. Faya stopped and turned around. 'Oh, you demand an answer, My Lord?' she asked with a chuckle. 'How can you demand an answer, when you already know the answer, My Lord?' Faya continued, gave a childish giggle and spurted into the bathroom, giving him time to let it sink in. 'So, that means yes?' He asked hopefully and heard another chuckle from behind the door. 'I would be long gone, if it wasn't a yes, Hellhound…' he heard her answer and then started humming. He was happy… He rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom where he found Faya drawing a bath. She looked up at him with a soft loving smile and stood up from the rim of the bathtub. She walked up to him and took his claw in her hand and brought it to her face. 'I would be long gone, if I didn't want to marry you, my Lord...' She kissed the palm of his claw and looked at him. 'For I would die if I did not have you as my own...' she whispered, suddenly struck by the power of his scent and his emotions. He bent forward and kissed her possesively. 'Vixen...' he hissed through the kisses. He was answered with a chuckle and Faya said: 'So nice, for you to finally see that...' She drew back and looked at him with a devious glint in her eyes. 'I applaud to you, My Lord, Ruler and My husband...' She chuckled. Too late did she see that he was up to no good. He pulled her up from the ground, kissed her and then dumped her in the tubb. The squeek was silenced by the water and coughing and wheezing she surfaced again. 'Hey, that is not fair... do not make me regret I said yes here...' She coughed. 'Hmm...' He answered as he raised a brow and redid himself of his bathrobe. Faya shuddered, it didn't matter how many times they were together, or how many times she had seen him without clothing, he could still turn her into a little puddle of goo. She gave a flustered grin and he chuckled at her, as he sat in the bathtub and leaned against the back. His arms sprawled around the rims and he leaned his head against the tubb. He closed his eyes and a content expression came upon his face. Faya cocked her head as she looked at him. She removed her towel and crawled up at him and lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

A few hours later Sesshoumaru was found in his study engulfed in a heap of papers. He couldn't get the revelation of her memories out of his head. She had been under the care of the Dragon Lords... they had been old friends for a long time and somehow that friedship had faded due time. _Kou_, the wise blue advisor, who was wise beyond his years. Sesshoumaru would never, by the love of his pride, say that he had grown wise from the many conversations he had with the blue dragon. Then there was Chuukei, or _Shou_ as he was called, the hottempered red dragon of the southeren lands... He had a short fuse. His beauty had spelled a lot of young women... human and youkai alike, but he had never found a mate.. for as far as Sesshoumaru knew he was still alone, which was a pity... He stood up from the chair and walked toward the window, placing his hands on the window ledge and looked outside. Then there were the two younger ones... _Jun_, never silent, never fullfilled... had an even shorter fuse than the red dragon... He smirked. And then, maybe the most powerful, the little black prophet, _En_... wbo was able to see the possible future... where Faya saw the future as it was set in stone... things that were bound to happen.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and suddenly felt how a pair of thin arms had wrapped around his waist. 'Howlong have you been here...?' He now asked. There was a giggle and he turned around to watch Rin standing behind him._ 'Well, you have been far away with your thoughts... Care to tell me?'_ She chuckled as she hopped onto the desk and looked at her surrogate father. How was this possible. He must be hallucinating._ 'Oh, you're far from hallucinating... I am here... sort off..'_ she finished with a chuckle. 'How...' Rin shrugged_ 'I don't know, you tell me...'_ she said and then cocked her head to the side_ 'What is on your mind, dad?'_ She then whispered. **Dad**, how he missed that word, that name. He sat back down with a heavy sigh and then told her what he had been thinking about for a long time, what had transpired with Faya when she recovered her hidden past. Rin listened and didn't interupt him. As he finished she pursed her lips, a crease appearing in her forehead, for a dead human she was awefully alive, with a broken heart he looked at the dead girl in front of him. How he wanted her back in his life._ 'Well, I believe you have a job cut out for you...'_ she chuckled. He raised an eyebrow, had she read his thoughts. _'Think about it, with the storm brooding in the distance, that is coming closer rapidly, you need all the allies you can get, right? And what better way to win the war with the joining of Dragons?_' she said as she looked at him. He released a breath, he hadn't known he was holding. She chuckled again and hopped off the desk. _'They are calling for me, think about what I said...'_ She smiled at him. Then Rin bowed down and kissed the top of her father's head. _'It won't be long now...'_ she whispered as she looked at him. That was cryptic and he damn well knew it, he let out a frustrated huff as she disappeared. But she had been right, the war was coming, he could feel it in his bones and he needed help. Again, he rose from his chair and looked outside, then he shifted away.

Faya let out a frustrated growl and hit the sparring dummy she had learned to conjoire with help of her aunt. Two weeks! Two weeks and no Sesshoumaru. TWO DAMN WEEKS! She let out a frustrated scream and punched the dummy again. 'Where the fuck are you, you freaking low life Hellhound!' she screamed and put all her force in the last punch. The dummy shot back and crashed into a tree. Faya was on fire... she was frustrated, she was bored, she was way to damn horney to even concentrate AND he left her while in heat. Above all, she MISSED him! The engagement party was set in two days! TWO DAYS! Guests would be arriving soon and she was left to do it all by herself. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she the dummy into a spitting image of Sesshoumaru and started to fight with him and bared her teeth menecingly. Fury washed over her as she fought the dummy and furious tears stung her eyes. This was a feeling she never wanted to have again... she hated how fragile and weak he made her feel sometimes, he had left before, but he had told her in advance that he was leaving... that he would be back in a few days... he did nothing of this right now. He JUST left... 'FUCKING HELLHOUND!' she screamed again and the dummy stopped in midair as it wanted to attack again. Smoke started to billow from its shoulders and limbs. Then it caught fire, its mouth opened in a silent scream and not much later a small smuldering heap of ash lay before her. Now she felt the exhaustion kick in and fell to her knees. She hated him, right about now... she hated him enough to kill him and even that wasn't satisfying enough... Faya screwed her eyes shut and punched her fist into the ground, over and over again she repeated that motion. Until she was stopped. Furious she looked into a pair of yellow eyes. 'you...' she growled low in her throat, giving it a feral glance. 'Something I did...' He asked a glint of nervousness in his eyes. She was beyond furious now and her eyes shifted color rapidly and bared her teeth at him. 'now little fire vixen, don't go and start playing with the big boys now...' He smirked. Her growl was feral and her pupils were black all over. With lightningspeed she kicked his legs from underneath him and jumped away. 'little minx, what have you gotten into your own head...' He chuckled deep in his chest. 'Tell me...' He said as he approached her but she jumped away from him as he came close to her. 'Okay...' He said pensively and looked at his soon to be wife. Furious tears rolled down her cheeks. She sniffed furiously and her body was trembling with surpressed fury and anxity. 'Fa-'

'Don't you start with me...' She hissed in a growl. Sesshoumaru now looked at her, he had no idea that someone could make such a noise, it made him almost laugh if it wasn't for the furious vixen that was in front of him. 'Tell me, vixen... what has gotten into your head...' He said his eyes unreadable. She screwed her eyes shut and stomped her foot onto the ground. 'YOU...' she screamed 'You have gotten in my head, that is what...' she yelled and advanced on him, hitting him in the chest, causing him to stumble backward and fall flat on his back. Okay, that wasn't the expected welcome home kiss. 'TWO WEEKS, Hellhound... Two fucking weeks, and you didn't even tell me that...' she growled as she jumped toward him. Her fist hit dirt instead. 'You do know, that we have an egagement party in TWO DAYS...' she hissed as she turned around, her eyes flashing across the fields. 'show yourself, you coward...' she whispered now, challeging him as she rose to her full height, something in her demeanor changed. He was in trouble, she had shifted into full assassination mode. "Well, it is your own fault..." a whisper came to him "You shouldn't have left her like this" the whisper chuckled now. "Well, she is in heat, can't you smell that...?" He inhaled, her strong sakura and Jasmine scent filled his entire being. He approached her slowly. 'no...' she hissed and stretched an arm out in front of her, stopping him. 'You will have none...' she hissed and shifted away.  
**-**  
**HANNAH: Do you guys want to have a side chapter where Inuyasha and Kagome are meeting Faya as well, now that they are engaged and all… Maybe at the engagement party?**  
**Let me know…. Because I don't know how to continue next… Well I do know, but I'd like to have your opinion as well in this… you are the ones that read it. So you want Inuyasha and Kagome in it as well, or do they not exist in this story? The reason I ask is also that I hope to get some extra reviews with it as well ^_^**  
**ME: He actually proposed while she was angry with him… Not good…._**  
**HANNAH: Well, as he said, he is not that fortunate to know the word 'romance'. ^_^***  
**ME: _ **

**BAIBAI.**

**Love,**  
**HANNAH and Silver Bloodelf.**  
**-**


	15. 13

**Okay, just a fair warning here, This part of the story is very, very, very explicit.. (Did I mention VERY EXPLICIT!) My story is M rated for a reason, and this one of the reasons. Don't say "you didn't warn me" don't you dare flame me because of it. I warned you properly.**

**Really I have...**

**If you hate, hate explicit scenes, do not read this chapter and go on to the next... that is why I have posted two chapters, this one and the next. You will not miss anything of the story if you do not read this chapter, because it will start where this one is ended. I just wanted to put this is a seperate chapter because of its explicity.**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**- Don't say I didn't warn you...**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**- Still here, Okay lets get started**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**-**  
**- The next chapter will begin where this chapter will end, which is a very normal paragraph.**  
**-**  
**-**  
-

How dare she deny him after he had regained his composure. How dare she stop him. He bared his teeth and shifted away as well, reappearing in the master bedroom where she was. She had just slipped out of her bathrobe and it fell in a puddle around her feet. His eyes travelled upward from her feet to her calves and toned legs, to her well shaped bottum and her strong lower back. He travelled upward to the small of her back where her jet black hair now ended, soft curls were at the tips of her hair and he travelled further upward to her strong broad, yet very feminine shoulders, her strong well toned arms. Her hands that were clenched into tight fists. Her knuckles had turned white in fury. He walked up to her and nuzzled her neck. 'We both know that you can't stay angry at me, for long...' He whispered low in his throat. 'And especially not in the state you are now...' He growled softly. Sesshoumaru turned her around and looked into her eyes. Faya looked back at him and set her jaw. Still the strongminded vixen. He chuckled and took a step back. She raised an eyebrow at that and cocked her head to the side, giving him a bewildered expression. He shook his head for her not to move. She opened her mouth to speak but he pressed a finger against his mouth and shook his head. Now, Faya was confused and kept looking at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her body, starting at her neck, down to her collarbones, lingering at her full breasts, her nipples that were painfully hard and ridgid. Down to her waist and toned stomach, to her womanhood, The soft black curly hair he found there... The wonderful scent she emitted from there, the damp moist lingering at the tips of the hairs. He beckoned her with a finger to come toward him. Almost shyly she walked up to him and stopped in front of him. He then turned her around and made her bent forward and spread her legs. She had no idea what he was up to and gasped as she felt a finger slowly tracing her buttocks, pulling them apart and pushing them together. He slid his finger toward the front, coated the finger with the moist that was there, he heard her gasp as he pushed two fingers inside of her. Finding a rythm he felt how she pushed back into him with every thrust of his fingers. The want slid down his fingers as he kept the agonizing slow rythm.

He pulled her out of balance and she fell onto the bed. Wordless he ordered her to lay eagle spread on the bed. He moved her legs a little bit apart and stroked her thighs with his nails. He looked up and saw she had screwed her eyes shut and bit the lowerpart of her lip, her back was arched. He snaked his fingers up higher and scratched the wet flesh at the center. She bit back a moan and sighed. With one quick motion he once again pushed two fingers in her causing her to gasp in delight. He retrieved them and she mewled, as he moved upward he pushed a knee in between her legs and rubbed the sensitive flesh as she looked at him through hooded eyes and he brought his fingers to her lips. She saw how he opened his mouth, telling her without words to do the same. She did so and he pushed his fingers lightly into her mouth. She closed her mouth and licked her want from his fingers. Faya looked at him and his pupils were dark and huge. He retrieved his fingers from her mouth and Faya had no idea where this was going but she loved the mindgame. He had full control in this game and she gave it to him. He sat on the bed opposite of her and looked at her. Want very evident through his lose pants. Oh, his eyes turned her on so badly. She concentrated on her breathing and not on the fact that she needed the desperate release that was building up inside of her. He hadn't given her permission yet. Oh, by the gods, this wasn't a mindgame, this was a mindfuck. Two could play it that game, she bent her knees and spread her legs even more and brought a hand to her stomach and looked at his reaction as she slid her hand down toward her center. They locked eyes and he nodded. What was up with him? She closed her eyes as she pushed her fingers into her wanting cave, shivering as the flesh of her fingers were engulved in the warm flesh of her innercave. She pressed her head into her neck and pushed them further into her wanting cave as she rubbed her breasts. She felt the hands of her mate grab her ankles and yanked her in a laying posistion. She felt how he took one foot and pressed it against his rockhard member. She gasped and pushed the ball of her foot against him. He let out a hiss of pleasure, and she repeated the motion. He wanted to do nothing more then to throw his head back in his neck and feel the wonderful minstrations of his mate's foot helping him in the release, but the spectacle in front of him was too damn erotic to close his eyes for. She bucked her hips against her hand and fingers. Oh, she was so close, he smelled her scents intensify, he was nearly there himself. He pushed her foot away and ripped the clothes off of his body. He grabbed her wrists, pushed them next to her body and dove in between her legs, licking and nibbling her cave. Faya had no idea what happened, he had pushed her fingers away, why? She moaned as he attacked her cave with his tongue. Oh, he could do wonders witht hat tongue of his, how come they postponed this for a such a long time? her mind went blanck as he nibbled her nub. She groaned hard and arched her back, trying not to clench his head in between her thighs. Her breath came out in short pants, almost there. Yes, she tasted wonderful. Sakura blossums and a hint of Jasmin. He tore his head from the cave and came at eyeheight with her. She looked at him, eyes glazed over and her breath coming out in short pants. She looked at his mouth, her own moist was lingering there. He bowed down and kissed her. She licked his lips clean and dove her tongue into his mouth. They both moaned when her hand had found her way in between his legs. He was so hard, she thought he would explode if it was not tended properly. She pushed him onto his back and kissed him before she licked her way down to his neck, his broard shoulders. His perked nipples, she lingered there and licked them, causing him to tremble. His strong well shaped sixpack. His navel, meanwhile where her mouth left the skin her fingers came into play and she dipped her tongue in his navel, causing him to groan. She dug her nails into his hips as she engulfed him with her mouth. He propped himself to one elbow and watched as her head bobbed up and down, sucking and nibbling, her tongue swaying across his member and the painful bulging veins. He cast her hair to the side and green orbs with amber specks looked back at him. He closed his eyes and dropped back on the bed, wondering if this had been a good idea. Release ripped through him and Faya swallowed every little drop. He was still hard, and she was still wanting so she draped a leg at each side of his waist and slowly slid down on him. They both gasped for breath and their eyes flew open, the flesh was so intens sensitive right now, neither of them knew that. She willed herself to go slow and steady paced. He took her by the hips and helped her find a rythmn, soon she found it and both were comfortable with that, for now. The need for release took hold of them and he pushed her down onto the mattrass, she willingly did so, he pushed into her, roughly and with force. She groaned and moaned deeply and he bent down and kissed her roughly before she could make a more vocal sound. She screamed into his mouth as he sped up a little more. She dug her nails into his flesh and scratched his back, her teeth found the flesh of his neck and she nibbled and suckled there. In return he did the same with her neck. their necks would be black and purple in the morning. She groaned one more time as she came and came hard, bringing him with her. Their screams muffled by hot passionate kisses.

Both were laying next to each other staring at the ceiling, hairs entangled and out of breath. They were both sticky, she rolled to her side and kissed his neck, his jawline, his chin and then looked at him. He nodded and kissed her, he would never leave again without saying goodbye to her. She nodded and layd her head on his chest and contently closed her eyes. they fell in a deep sleep.

**-**  
**ME: Does anyone else need a cold shower, right about now?**  
**HANNAH: *blinks* gives fan**  
**ME: *growls* I don't need a fan at the moment, I need to stand buttnaked on the Northpole to get back on earth again...**  
**HANNAH: :(**


	16. 14

**A/N: This chapter starts where the previous ended.**  
**Disclaimer: As I said in a previous chapter. I do not own the Dragon Lords, however I do own Aurora, the generals and all the characters that are not familliar with either Sohryuuden or Inuyasha.**

**On with the story..**

_Both were laying next to each other staring at the ceiling, hairs entangled and out of breath. They were both sticky, she rolled to her side and kissed his neck, his jawline, his chin and then looked at him. He nodded and kissed her, he would never leave again without saying goodbye to her. She nodded and layd her head on his chest and contently closed her eyes. they fell in a deep sleep._

Sesshoumaru awoke early in the morning to a cold spot next to him. He propped himself to his elbows and sharpened his hearing to find his mate. She was outside humming a song, she was not alone and not working out. She was cleaning with Saffa... He laughed out loud. After a night like that she started cleaning. Oh, the wonders of that woman. Sesshoumaru pushed himself in upward posistion and went out of bed. He took a long bath and dressed himself. He then shifted outside and looked at his mate from the back. She now wore a dark brown simple dress, with a lightbrown apron. Her hair was wrapped up in a high ponytail and she wore small black shoes. A darkbrown scarf was wrapped around her head to keep the hairs out of her face and together with Saffa she was hanging out the laundrey. He shook his head. He would never know how her brain worked. Saffa had noticed that they were being watched and slightly elbowed Faya in the ribs. She chuckled and turned around. She gave him a wonderful loving smile, blew him a kiss, and returned to her duties. He shook his head and raked a hand through his hair. Saffa whispered something at Faya causing his mate to start chuckling, falling in a fit of giggles that brought Saffa with her. Chocking she answered her and Saffa started to laugh uncontrollebly. Laughing she put her hands next to face and expanded them, like the face was exploding. Within a second he was behind her and bowed to her ear whispering: 'That wouldn't be about me, now would it...?' He asked making her jump three feet in the air and whirled around. 'Now whatever gave you that idea... I was just telling her about a memory I had gotten back about my time with Chuukei-dono...' she giggled and looked at him. She stopped when he was not amuzed. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him 'do you still not trust me, Sesshoumaru?' she asked him with a sigh. 'I thought we went through this, handsome...' She then said. He opened his mouth and Faya placed a finger at his lips and shook her head. 'Don't go there, please... if you still cannot trust me, then it would be best that we would cancel the party... because I don't think I can love someone who doesn't trust me, or my words...' Faya sighed defeated, pain clearly audiable in her voice. She bent down, took the laundrybin and walked inside. She put the bin in the laundryroom, walked toward the stairs and found him there looking at her. She was tired, exhausted even, and not just from last night... she couldn't continue fighting him anymore. She just couldn't. She closed her eyes, heaved a sigh and went up the stairs without speaking to him at all. Her eyes had said it all. She was hurt, and hurt deeply. Her heart had been ripped out of her chest once again and squished in front of her. She walked into her old room and closed the door behind her. She couldn't do this anymore... why was it always like this? After the best night of her life, he did this to her.. It was always the same story. She slid down to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs. Why was he like this? Why? Faya started crying. Heartwrenching sobs were heard from the other side of the door and Sesshoumaru was standing there with his fist halfway to the door when he heard her cry so badly. Saffa had followed the two at a distance as she too heard the sobs. She felt both their aches and before Sesshoumaru could knock Saffa coughed politely. He looked up and saw Saffa shake her head at him. It would probably be for the best to leave her alone for now. She needed a womans' touch at the moment. He made room for her and walked away. Saffa saw him retreat and her heart ached for the both of them. She knocked the door softly and whispered: 'it is me, Saffa, may I come in...?' She heard Faya sniff and then open the door. She made room for Saffa to enter and she closed the door softly.

After a long good cry and mumbling incoherrent thoughts she felt much better. Saffa smiled and pulled the covers from the bed and made her get in the bed. 'You'll feel better when you have slept...' she said and smiled at her friend. She nodded and her eyes fluttered closed, not long after she was in deep dreamless sleep.

It wasn't until Saffa snuck into the room and woke her up that Faya rose from her comatose like sleep. She was asthonished when she learned that she had slept for 48 hours straight and that they had just a few hours to prepare for the feast. Faya shot up, stumbled out of bed, ignoring the heavy dizzy spell that took her over and fell into the bathroom, whining when she hit the floor with her knees. Saffa chuckled at the clumziness of her friend and Lady as she helped her up to her feet. Faya gave her a tired pout and undressed as Saffa drew her a bath.

After her bath Faya rose from the bath and wrapped a fluffy baby blue towel and walked back into her bedroom. Saffa had made her bed, and had put the kimono on her bed. She smiled and as she dried herself she wondered how the rest of her life would be like. Would they ever get past the distrusting feeling that they had between them? Would they ever have time together without him being the annoying Hellhound that he was? She groaned and banged her head on the top of her vanity where she was currently sitting. 'Annoying Hellhound...' she whispered as angry tears surfaced in her eyes. She sighed defeated and looked up, trying to will away the tears that were close to falling. Faya couldn't help it, the tears rolled down her face and furious she looked at her reflection. What she saw startled her. No wonder she felt like shit, she DID look like shit! She gave a frustrated growl, took a brush and combed her hair angerily.

Now completely dry she dressed herself in the kimono and sat back down in front of her vanity and wondered what she had to do with her hair. She rested her head in the palms of her hands and looked at herself for a long time. A vision came to her and started to seperate her hair in nine strings and started to braid. She smiled as she did so and kept on going and lost herself in the braiding.

_Outside evening fell and a pair of Red Eyes appeared in the sky above the Moon House and its guests. 'Soon, little fire vixen... Soon, we will meet again and you'll be no more...' A voice as soft as a summers breeze accompinied the red eyes. The eyes narrowed in glee and disappeared before anyone could see. But one person had seen them. The young spirit looked up and sighed. Black hair waved in the wind, and sad brown eyes looked from the red eyes toward the House and sighed sadly. There would lots of pain and lots of loss before they would come in easier weather. The young spirit cast her eyes down and a tear rolled down her cheek. It would take a lot of perceverance on both their sides to get through this. But she also knew that they couldn't handle much anymore. They were both at the end of their bounds. The string was so tight that it wouldn't take much to make the string snap, and that were to happen, she did not dare to think about that. 'We both know that we not interfere... don't worry about it... what is meant to happen will happen, one way or another...' another voice came to her. The young woman turned around as another spirit appeared next to her. 'It will all come to pass, as it was foretold, by many of us... The heir is not an easy name to bear. The Heir will need to make choices that she alone must make. It depends on her if the end fight will turn out in their favor or not.' The transparant spirit said. 'And what if she can't make the choice, Tsukai-sama...?' The brown eyed spirit asked. 'Then she forfeits her future, and with it her life...' the spirit answered as his face saddened. The young spirit gasped at that answer and looked down again, where guests shifted into sight, all wearing formal clothes and smiles upon their faces. It was good to be here again after so much pain and loss. There would be a new, positive, memory burned upon this House. One that would deprive the negative energy that had lingered there eversince she had died. Rin closed her eyes. She wanted to help so much... to nudge them in the right direction, what could she do._  
_'Rin, you have already done enough by telling her about the choice she has to make one day.' Tsukai-sama said with a hint of amuzement in his voice. 'We can only hope now, that she will make the right decision.' He continued with a chuckle as the young spirit flushed, so he had known. 'I am not all knowing, but I know when you break the rules, young one, I let it slide, because I knew how much you wanted to help... but be advised, Rin, help them again with such a blunt advice, and it will have consequences... for all of us...' He said as he looked at her. 'I am sorry...' she whispered and was surprised as he pulled her into a hug. 'You're forgiven, young watcher, you're forgiven' She heard him mumble. Watchers, the one thing she had forced herself to become at the second she had died. The Watchers, the watched and looked, yet they could not interfere, they could not warn... she had cast that rule away once as she warned Faya. It was the first and only time that she had ignored the most important rule. Making her father remember Faya, when he had forgotten her wasn't part of the rule... cause she had asked for permission to interfere, they had granted it, cause it was vital that The Heir came to full awereness of her heiritage and that needed to be in a safe envoirement. 'Come, Rin... we need to report...' The warm voice said, bringing her back to the present. Rin looked up and nodded. Tsukai-sama disappeared from view. Rin turned around and cast a look over her shoulder. 'Stay safe, both of you..' She whispered and then disappeared as well._

Faya had no idea about what was too come. The sun outside was setting and the moon was already bright in the sky. Memories of her time with the Dragon Lords arose. They would often find her in the koi garden in the middle of the night, barefoot without shoes, staring up at the moon. Where would they be now? What would they do now? Would they still be looking for her? After so much time had gone by? Did they still remember her name? Her face? Her laugh? Yes, she missed them, more than she would willing to show the others. Her heart ached to see their faces again, to talk to them again... to have them close again.

She gave a sigh and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore an indigo kimono with a golden phoenix and silver sakura leaves woven in it. On the back of her kimono there was one huge pink lotus. Her hair had been braided in nine small braids, that been braided to three thick braids, and those braids had been braided to one thick one. The braid was kept together by a golden ribbon. She still hated ribbons but it had to be done. It was the only solution to keep her hair together. The door opened and looking in the mirror she saw her aunt coming in. She turned around and smiled at Hisaki-san. 'You look beautiful…' her aunt told her. 'Your mother wore the exact same hairstyle at her engagement.' Faya gave her a watery smile and looked back in the mirror. 'This is for you…' Hisaki-san said and retrieved something from her sleeve. 'What is it…?' Faya asked as she looked at her aunt. 'This…' and held up a thin necklace. 'It was given to you by your father when you were born. No, it is not broken… it is the half of a golden phoenix. Your brother had the other one…' she said as she placed the necklace around Faya's neck. 'It is rightfully yours, I just kept it safe for you.' Hisaki-san whispered at her. Faya nodded at the reflection of her aunt. There was a knock at the door and both women turned around. 'Enter…' Faya called.

The door opened and Saffa was there to collect them both. Tears of joy shimmered in the maid's eyes as she looked at Faya. 'Don't do this to me, Saffa...' Faya chuckled as tears appeared once again in the Fire vixen's eyes. 'Oh, Honey...' she chuckled as Saffa started to cry. Faya walked up to her and wrapped her in a warm and friendly hug. They stood there for some time and then Saffa deprived herself of Faya's arms and looked at her for the longest time, as if contemplating something. The she said something that made Faya's world crashing down on her. 'Whatever happens, Lady Faya… I will be here to protect you… I promise you now and on this day forward I will be with you and stand by your side… I will give my life in order to keep you safe… For this is the same as a Clashka vow.' Saffa whispered at her. Faya looked at her with wide eyes and shook her head. 'No, Saffa, please don't say that… don't promise such a thing… you are too precious to me, for you to do that…' Faya said as she looked at her. 'You're too late, I already promised it, and therefore it has become a vow…' Saffa whispered with a loving smile. Faya opened her mouth but her friend had left the room before she could speak, she closed her eyes and looked outside again. She had a bad feeling about this and it brought her to tears. Would Saffa be sorry she would have uttered those words? Hisaki-san held her breath in surprise and locked eyes with the servant as she had uttered those words, but she did not let the other two see the turmoil that was starting within her.

They nodded and walked out of the room. Halfway the corridor she was met with a familiar energy pattern which made her stop dead in her tracks. It was too familiar, four distinct energy patterns. 'That can't be… ' she whispered and put her hand in front of her mouth. 'They can't be here... Can't, can't, can't...' she whispered as she shook her head vigorously. 'Ah, but they are… Sesshoumaru-sama and the Dragon Lords are very good friends actually… the friendship died out a few years ago, but you gave him a reason to go and talk to them again.' Faya had looked at her while she spoke. 'So that is why he was gone for those two weeks?' Saffa nodded and smiled at her. 'They're really here? Now?' Saffa nodded once again. 'A died out friendship like that takes time to reset itself. And when the Dragon Lords are betrayed in there friendship they will not be easy on someone.' Faya's breath hitched in her throat and then started to run through the corridors, forgetting all posture, ettiquitte and everything she had learned in the past years. She came to a full stop at the top of the stairs and the guests turned around. Out of breath she looked over the crowd and saw four wonderful faces that she had grown to respect. They were as surprised as Faya to see each other there. Their mouths agape and breathless they watched each other. Sesshoumaru smirked wickedly as he saw how she looked. Thin strains of hair had fallen out of the thick braids, she didn't care. Faya tried to keep calm and poised as she descended the stairs. Sesshoumaru rose a few steps and held out his hand to her. Trembling she took it and both took the last steps onto the ground. She turned and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He nodded and she forgot all the guests, all her etiquette, as she ran up to the one and literally jumped the Red Dragon of the South, making them fall to the floor, causing a wave of laughter to errupt from the guests. He was safe! They were all save...

'I can't believe it…' she whispered, her face wet with tears but a radiant smile around her lips. 'I am so sorry I did not try harder to find you…' He answered as he kissed her forhead, she smiled and shook her head. 'Don't be Chuukei-dono… everything worked out in the end' and wrapped him in a tight embrace. The three others had came down on theire knees and hugged her. 'My, you've grown...' Faya whispered as she looked at the youngest of the four. 'Let me have a proper look at you.' She smiled. 'Still the eager white warrior, aren't you...? High blue advisor, how I have missed the conversations we used to have...' and hugged him tight, nearly choking the poor man. Chuukei looked up when he noticed they were being watched. He saw Hisaki-san looking back at them and things clicked, she inclined her head at him and he looked Faya. 'She's…' Faya looked up at him and then at Hisaki-san. 'That is my aunt… we have much to discuss Chuukei-dono…' she chuckled. 'Your aunt…?' He asked as he looked from her at Hisaki-san. 'You're of the Fujimi Clan…?' he then stammered. The other three Lords looked at the woman in front of them as she chuckled embarrassed and scratched the back of her head. 'Seems so...' she said with a flush. Chuukei opened his mouth to speak but someone was sooner than he was 'May I have my mate back now?' A cold voice came from behind them that send shivers down their spines. Faya gave a silly grin which caused the Dragon Lords to laugh and all turned to him.

'We've got more guests…' he said. Faya nodded, excused herself and took the arm of Sesshoumaru. They turned around, but Chuukei held her hand said: 'I want you to meet someone, later on...' Faya looked up at him and a knowing smile sprang to her face. Faya raised an eyebrow 'So someone finally tamed the Red Dragon...?' she asked in a teasing voice causing the other three to laugh and nod their heads. 'I am happy for you...' She whispered and was then tugged away by Sesshoumaru. She gave a guilty shrug and walked to the other guests. The evening continued and was socializing and listened to the stories of the youngest of the Dragon Lords, and watched how the third sat in a corner with a huge plate with food in front of him. Hisaki-san joined the group and it was at this time she came to realize that they actually were her cousins by blood. She looked at her aunt dumbfounded and then at them. They started laughing and then a beautiful woman walked up to them and enstrangled her arm in his.

'Faya, let me introduce you to Borealis Aurora-san, my wife.' Faya smiled and inclined her head at her. Aurora had navy hair and sea green eyes. She wore a winered kimono with four golden dragons inprinted in the red fabric. Then it struck her. 'You are one of the dragonriders, aren't you?' she asked and Aurora nodded 'High priestess and leader of the dragonriders...' she said with a smile. 'Wow...' Faya whispered uncomfortably. 'Well, it is great that we have the dragonriders on our side...' causing them all to chuckle. 'Lords and Ladies… the ball room is ready…' Saffa's voice came from the side. At that point the doorbell rang and Tobikuma-san opened the door. 'Sesshoumaru... where are you? I've come to fight with you...' A voice came from the door. Sesshoumaru groaned and hung his head, losing composure. Of all days, the uninvited hanyou chose this day to drop by. The horror of it all. He heard the woman next to him chuckle and he looked down at Faya. 'You never told me that you had a brother.' she chuckled. Tobikuma-san walked up to him and said: 'Your brother whishes to see you, and he also demands why he wasn't invited.' The lord of the Western Fields groaned inwardly and gave a sigh. 'Well, maybe, because he is a hanyou... and travels around with a human...' He muttered and Faya chuckled. 'That didn't stop you now, did it?' she whispered so only he could hear her. He was not amuzed and looked down at Faya who flushed a deep red and cast her eyes down. 'My appologies, I should not have said that...' she whispered. He placed a finger underneath her chin and made her look up at him. The two locked eyes with each other and Sesshoumaru then nodded and kissed the top of her head. Faya closed her eyes at the touch and smiled. 'Sesshoumaru...' someone growled. Gone was the loving moment and they broke apart, Faya winked at Sesshoumaru and got lost in the crowd, which made him wonder why she had done that, and why she had given him that wink. He could see from the corner of his eye that she was standing close to the Dragon Lords, and nodded at him. What was she up to? Much time to think about he didn't have because Inuyasha wondered up to him and with a somewhat nervous priestess behind him. 'Inuyasha, maybe we shouldn't be here... look at all the youkai...' She whispered nervously. 'You should listen to her... she has the intelligence to speak the truth now and then.' Sesshoumaru said in an air of aristrocasy and flair. 'You're throwing a party here?' Inuyasha inquired, his urge to fight his brother now gone and peered around himself. 'Your keen scense of observing the situation amazes me, hanyou..' he sneered and chuckles were heard around them. Inuyasha huffed and glared at his brother, who in return gave him a cold and demeaning stare. 'I do not wish to fight you tonight, idiot little hanyou. If you would excuse me I have guests.' He said coldly and turned away. 'Still wearing the pink ribbon of Rin, huh? And then you dare to critizise me of traveling with a human and being a hanyou myself.' An audible gasp went through the room and the tempreture dropped below freezing. Faya saw how he opened his eyes and bright yellow orbs were swimming in bloodyred pools. She shook her head at him as she saw how his fangs grew and nearly tipped his chin now. 'Do something...' Chuukei ushered her and pushed her forward. On impuls she moved forward and stepped in front of him. 'Remember what you told me once?' She asked as she looked into the bloodyred pools that were his eyes. 'I say that to you now... do not let the fury control you... control the fury...' she had no idea if he could hear her. Faya took his hand in hers and squeezed it lovingly. 'Do not forget where you are and that you are in prescense of your guests... you once taught me that it is like losing face, when you lose control over your emotions in prescence of friends, guests, or family... you told me that it was showing weakness... and if there is something you have showed me is that the Lord of The Western Fields is not weak...' she whispered at him as she stared in his eyes. 'now breath...' She told him. Faya peered over the shoulder of Sesshoumaru and looked at the newcomer. 'Well, you may be the brother of Sesshoumaru, but everything is said with that... no tact whatsoever, huh?' She said as she cocked her head to the side. 'It is the only way that I will get him as mad to fight with me.' The hanyou sneered back at her. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline with that and she opened her mouth. 'Inuyasha...' the priestess behind him growled. He shrunk together as he heard his name from her lips. 'Osuwari!' and Inuyasha crashed into the floor. Faya gasped as she heard it and pressed her lips together in order not to fall into a laughingfit. She looked up at him and found him looking back at her and what lay in those yellow orbs, scared her, deep rooted emotions, pain, fury, despair, tears... It made her heart ache and then nodded. Helpless Faya looked from Sesshoumaru to the guests. What was she supposed to do now? The youkai that were present all knew how he had loved Rin. He never once showed that he was happy that she was with him, but they all knew how he was with her in private. How he looked at her, when he thought no one was looking at him, or that he thought she wasn't looking at him. They had all witnessed the love in his eyes when the young woman had turned sixteen. The wonderful extravagant party he had thrown in her honor. Most of the guests had attended that party as well as her funural a few months later. 'You hurt him...' she suddenly hissed. 'You hurt my fiancee.. how dare you?' she hissed menancingly, and everyone backed away from her. 'Fiancee? Sesshoumaru is tying the knot?' The young priestess now gaped at her. 'I have no ideat what you mean, but if you're telling me that we are planning to stay with each other for the rest of our lives, then that is a yes...' she hissed at the blackhaired priestess. 'Don't hiss at her, will ya!' The halfdemon, named Inuyasha, now intervened and pushed Faya away from the other woman. Faya lost balance and fell but was caught by the arm of Sesshoumaru, pulling her back to her feet, holding her close to his side. A gasp went through the crowd and the circle went a little wider.

If the Lord of The Western Fields had two weaknessess, his low life halfbrother had found them both. Talking about Rin in a desrepecting manner and daring to touch his mate and the halfbred had done both. 'You wanted to fight, halfbred, you will get it now.' Sesshoumaru said in a voice deprived of any emotion. 'Bring it on, Sesshoumaru.' Inuyasha grinned, his eyes sparkling for the upcoming fight. Faya looked between the two, glanced at the other guests and then her eyes rested on the blackhaired priestess. The inexperienced priestess looked back at the fire youkai and nodded. 'Inuyasha...' she warned him. 'My Lord, please, think about your guests...' Faya whispered as she stepped in front of them. Cold yellow eyes looked back at her and then Faya found herself crashing into the wall, her cousins and aunt instantly by her side. How could this go so wrong? How could he, of all demons, not control his anger? He was so poised and always in control of everything; all the time? She tried to move her shoulder and pain ripped through it. Faya came to realise that it was dislocated. What happened?! Faya looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes and saw he had changed. No longer there was the man she had fallen in love with, instead a full blown furious dogdemon stood oppostite of his halfbrother, with long razorsharp claws and bloodeyes. Faya did her best to hide the fear that she had and her eyes watered as he took out one of his swords. Hissing in pain she looked at the guests. She felt waves of different emotions; asthonisment, awe, fear, but most of all fury, and it came all from Sesshoumaru. Faya gestured the guests to another room, as Tobikuma-san helped her with getting the guests out of there. As the guests were safe, the only thing Faya could feel was the intens fury Sesshoumaru emitted. Then, there was nothing anymore. No feeling whatsoever! With wide eyes she looked at Sesshoumaru, she couldn't feel his emotions anymore. He was gone!

Both dogdemons turned when they smelled salt in the air and looked at the young vixen that was clasping her shoulder and tears were leaking out of her green orbs. 'I hope it was worth it, Hellhound, I hope it was worth it...' Faya whispered as she looked at her mate, her master and love. He looked back at her, then took his brother by the collar and shifted away. 'No!' she screamed and was vaguely aware that the blackhaired priestess had called out the name of the hanyou. 'We need to find them, before it is too late...' Faya said as she ignored the mewling of the human. 'Not with a dislocated shoulder, you're not...' Chuukei said as he shook his head. Faya sighed as Hisaki-san took her arm. 'you know that this will hurt, right...?' She asked as she looked her niece in the eyes. Faya nodded and braced herself as she felt Chuukei stand behind her for support. Hisaki-san started to pull. The scream that followed was heartwrenching and Faya sagged against Chuukei as the shoulder popped back in place. As soon as she had gotten her breath back, a chilling fury settles itself in her throat and hissed: 'This. Is. Not. How. I. Wanted. My. Engagement. To. Go. Like!' She then cast her eyes at a snivveling priestess on the ground and set her jaw 'For your sake, priestess, I hope that they haven't started fighting yet, because believe me, that idiotic halfbreed won't stand a change.' Faya hissed as she pinned her with a stare. 'He has insulted the memory of a presious moment in his life. Sesshoumaru is not pleased with that. Your companion also lashed out to me. He will not be forgiven for that.'

'But...' The human started. 'Oh, come off it, how would you react if I instulted a precious memory!?' Faya hissed at her. 'On contrary to populair believe, the Lord of the Western Fields has a heart, you know...' she said in a cold voice. 'Could've fooled me...' The young human huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. 'That is my mate you insulted...' Faya growled as her eyes spat fire and advanced on the young human. 'Faya, we need to find them, quickly...' Chuukei interupted. The young Lady of The Western Fields looked at the Red Dragon of the South and nodded. 'Let me...' Faya started but a warm hand was placed on her shoulder and Faya turned around to look at the owner of the hand. 'Leave the guests to us, Lady Nishi Sama, go and find our Lord...' Tobikuma-san said in a warm voice. Faya lay a hand on his hand and squeezed it and then nodded. 'Thank you, Tobikuma-san.' She whispered and he left with the guests.

Faya looked at the still snivveling priestess and rolled her eyes. She pulled her to her feet and shifted away with her. The things she did for love...

They appeared at a barren wasteland and Faya looked around, ignoring the fearful squeel of the blackhaired priestess. Everywhere they looked there were miles lands, which were pitchblack. The sky was a bloodyred and the wind whipped at their clothes and hair. White bones were sticking from black soil and gravestones were standing here and there. Sporadically there was a dead tree. Faya shivered at the sight but pushed her fear away and took a few deep breaths. The human couldn't put her fear aside that easily and once again Faya felt the urge to roll her eyes. 'Okay, will you take a few deep breaths... and push that fear aside... it isn't doing us any good...' she hissed at the human. She squeeled and held her breath. 'Holding your breath won't do you any good...' Faya said and looked upward. Furious the blackhaired human looked at her. 'Don't you give me an attitude... it is me, that should be furious at you... if that idiotic halfbred hadn't shown up, none of this would've happened, I would be in the ballroom, having an opening dance with my mate, and not here...' Faya said as she advanced on the human. 'Suck it up, and come up with a plan...' she hissed. The sound of swords clashing made them both look at the west and they saw lights ignite in the far distance. 'idiotic Hellhound' She hissed and both started running toward the sound. The human had an increadile condition, but she would be damned if she would ever say that out loud in front of the human.

'Duck!' Faya suddenly called and dragged the human to the ground when they had landed themselves in the middle of the fight. Sesshoumaru's sword came down and cut a paper thin wound in Faya's cheeck, yet she gave it no notice and looked at the human. 'why don't you come up with a plan...' she hissed.  
'Inuyasha...' she started.  
'Not now, Kagome, I almost have him where I want...' Inuyasha called back at her. The girl that was called Kagome now looked at the young dogdemon. She was not happy to be ignored. 'OSUWARI!' The command cut through the silent and desolated area. He plunged to the earth and Faya sprung into action, calling to her katakana's and blocked the attack of Sesshoumaru. _Absolute fury, he doesn't know right from wrong, he doesn't see you as who you are. He only sees blackness._ A voice whispered in her mind. It wasn't Rin', cause she had become well aquinted with that voice through the past months. From the corner of her eye she saw the two bicker. She blocked one of the attacks and saw how they both shifted away. She huffed, yeah, leave her alone to pick up the pieces of the stuff they had broken.  
_If there is anyone near me, please tell what to do?_ She begged silently. I want him back. Faya begged silently.

_talk to him, calm him down, assure him everything is okay..._ The same voice came back to her and it was almost as if she could see the voice smiling at her. Faya jumped away from the incoming swords and landed a few feet away from him. She licked her lips and then made her katana's disappear. She stood there in front of him, not knowing what to do. Faya started to walk up to him slowly, ignoring the growls and snarls coming from her lover. She stopped in front of him, chests against each other, and locked eyes with him. 'Remember our first night together? You were so furious with me...' In a response he growled at her. 'I'm fine, Sesshoumaru, I'm okay...' With that he stopped growling and peered at her, his eyes lingering at the thin cut on her cheek. 'that was your sword, that did that.' she said and then took a deep breath. 'Tell me about her, tell me about the small woman that stole your heart before I knew you... Tell me about your daughter.' She asked him, feeling more confident now she traced the cresent moon on his forehead. 'You don't need to carry her loss alone anymore, you have someone to talk to, to fight with, to spar with. I am not going anywhere...' she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. 'I beg of you Sesshoumaru, do not keep her memory to yourself, do not be that selfish, please...' she whispered as she pushed her body into his. 'Do not go somewhere, where I cannot follow you, Hellhound...' she whispered and screwed her eyes shut. 'Don't do it...' The shaking of his surpressed fury subsided and she heard how the sword fell to the ground.

The scent of salt filled her nostrils and Faya pulled him closer. She then felt his arms wrap around her waist and he hugged her back. They stood there for a few minutes until Sesshoumaru started to talk about his fosterdaughter. From their first meeting, that she had come to him and tended him back to health, to the time that he had saved her life when she was near death. The intens happiness he found with her around, and the smiles that she had given him everyday again and again. The first time she had stepped foot in the House and the butterfly kisses she had given him, every night before going to bed. Her first try in baking a cake. It was horrendous... he gave a hollow laugh when he remembered that his stomach hadn't liked the cake but ate it anyway... because there was no way he could refuse the huge brown eyes she had given him. The years that had passed and how she grew up before him turning into a young woman. Rin's sixteenth birthday and her present, which was a grey stallion with a black spot inbetween its eyes. She had jumped on him and gave him butterfly kisses in front of the youkai that had assembled and the loving hug she had been wrapped up in. They had all felt the warm familylove that had errupted between the two. It was the first time she had called him 'father' and it had made his heart swell with pride. Three weeks agter her sixteenth birthday she had fallen ill, fourtyeight hours after she had fallen ill, she was dead. The youkai that had been at her birthday were now on her funeral. He had been heartbroken and no one had the nerve to mention her name or to remenisce on the wonderful memories.

He took a deep breath and raised his head from her shoulder and looked at her. His eyes still shimmering with unshead tears and tearstains on his cheecks. They looked at each other and then she cupped his face, wiping away the tearstains. 'Thank you...' she whispered as she pressed a kiss on his lips 'Thank you, for sharing the memory of your fosterdaughter with me..' she whispered against his lips and saw how he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss in the palm of her hand, the gesture almost bringing tears to her eyes.

'Where did they go?' He now asked in a harsh whisper.  
'Who knows, who cares anyway...' She shrugged and pressed a finger onto his lips as he wanted to speak. 'what we both need now, is a warm bath, and sleep... Tobikuma-san tented for the guests while you were out on your little vengeful mission.' She chuckled at the flustered face of her mate and shook her head. 'they understand... and I appologized to them, also on your behalf...' she said. 'Thank you...' He whispered as he nudged her nose with his own. 'For what?' Faya asked him as she looked at him. 'For everything...' he said and kissed her as they shifted away.

They appeared in the bedroom and Faya started to undress him in silence and helped him in bed. She then undressed herself and slid in next to him. He opened his eyes and Faya saw the haunted expression lay in the yellow orbs. They looked at each other in silence, Faya raised her hands, cupped his face and wiped away the tears that had gathered in his eyes and were close to falling. Then the cold Lord of the Western Fields broke down completely. He screwed his eyes shut as the tears spilled from his eyes as he found the shoulder of his mate to cry upon. Tears and moarning, that he had refused to let out at the time of her death, all came out. The warm, fragile, yet strong arms around his shoulders lettng him cry, beloning to the fire vixen in his bed protecting the memory of his beautiful fosterdaughter. His Rin...

As Sesshoumaru fell in a restless sleep Faya removed herself from his side and left the bed. She put on a winered bathrobe and left the bedroom. The corridor was dark and she shivered from the cold that came to her, making goosebumps appear on her exposed skin. Faya leaned against the door and staid there for a while, and then made her way through the corridor and walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. Being alone in the dark House made her feel down and sad... How could he do this? How could he have lived here, in such a big House without anyone to talk to? How did he keep his sanity? From what she had heard from Saffa he was mostly out, she didn't blame him for that. The silence shifted in a heave silence and Faya was cautious all of a sudden. There was something off. Her eyes darted from one wall to another and through the hallway. There was someone here... she could feel it in her bones. 'Who is there?' she whispered in the darkness. 'I know you're here, show yourself.' she commanded softly. Faya heard a small chuckle and a faint blue light appeared from the ballroom. Faya narrowed her eyes and moved toward the ballroom and walked in. A blue orb moved from one side to another in a rythmic movement. 'It is not common to see the orbs that you see you, young Heir...' the voice whispered. 'I have never been normal to begin with...' she answered as she rolled her eyes. A light chuckle came back to her 'Your words, not mine...' the femine voice told her. 'who are you...?' Faya asked once again. The orb changed into a female and then became corporal, Faya's breath hitched in her throat and took a step back as she looked at the female version of Sesshoumaru. The woman smiled at her and walked up to her. 'I wanted to see with my own eyes who the vixen was that stole Sesskou's heart, and made him change so much in such a short time. I am happy that you are the one.' She said in a warm voice. 'You know who I am, Faya-sama... we have seen each other, once, at the evening you lost your home...' she said as her face saddened. Faya gaped at her, and then remembered the woman standing at the heard with a young demon at her side. She was talking animatedly with him and involved him into the conversations with the guests. The guests that had been there had talked to both of them in the highest form of respect, like they talked to her own parents. All the time she had held a warm hand on the shoulder of her whelp. 'You're his mother...' Faya whispered in a breathless voice. The woman nodded. 'Clever girl...' She chuckled as the young Lady flushed a brilliant red. 'A beautiful trait of a young Lady of the Western Fields...' the woman teased her, causing her to turn a deeper shade of red in the process. The older Lady of the Western Fields chuckeld and then noticed her insecurity 'My dear fire vixen... you have all the talents to be one... you have had a wonderful upbringing to be a Lady... with everything you have been through and will go through you will be the strongest of the Ladies that have gone before you. Oh yes, there are still heavy storms laying in the near distance... but with making the right choices you will conquer them too...' She said as she lay a hand on the young vixens' cheeck, Faya chilled at the cool touch. 'How will I know to make the right decision?' She asked, her voice not coming above a feeble whisper. The older woman looked at her with a smile 'By listening to your heart...' she responded and pressed a kiss on her forehead. 'by listening to your heart...' she whispered again and then vanished, leaving Faya alone with her thoughts in the cold and dark ballroom. She shivered and a frown appeared in her forehead. She gave a defeated sigh and then left the room and without doing what she intended in the first place, which was eating, she went back upstairs.

Lost in thoughts she entered the bedroom and was met with a frantic trashing Sesshoumaru and rushed to him. 'Shush now, I am here, it will be allright, shush...' she moved on instinct and lay a hand on his chest at the height of his heart. A warm feeling spread through her arm and into her hand as he stopped trashing about. Unknowingly to her an endless knot, within a circle appeared around the bed. Faya's eyes turned from golden back into her own green eyes and she fell a sleep next to him.

That morning Faya woke up because of the feeling that she was being watched. She screwed up her face and then opened her eyes, meeting yellow eyes. They lay there for a while, just looking at each other and Faya gave him a puzzled look and opened her mouth to speak. Sesshoumaru lay a finger on her mouth and she closed it with a snap. She then gave him a loving smile and kissed him. The moment was shortlived as someone knocked on the door and Saffa's head popped up from around the door. Faya lay a finger on her lips to tell her to be quiet and she nodded to come into the room. Saffa snuck into the room and opened the curtains causing the Lord of the Western Fields to growl and hid his head underneath the blanckets. Saffa looked at Faya, who gave a guilty shrug telling her that she had no idea. The servant nodded and then left the room. She closed the door with a soft click and gave a tired sigh. The happening of last night had torn open a lot of old wounds and it had hurt the memory of Rin. A lot of the guests had known all to well what had transpired when Sesshoumaru-sama had disappeared with the Hanyou and many came to the conclusion that the idiotic Hanyou had to pay severly. Tobikuma-san had his hands full with calming the guests and not get wrapped up in the vengeful energy himself. It had left him drained and exhausted when he came in the kitchen. He was one of the Takai no Enzeru clan. A clan that had made a Clashka vow once, in the ancient past, and did not live up to the vow, thus they were ripped from their talents and name... they were ripped from the Youkai family tree and they became servants of the Inu clan. After all that had happened, Tobikuma-san was not remorseful to his ancestors. He had a good life in being a servant of the Inu Lord. The older Lord of the Western Fields, the father of his now master, had given him back his gifts, powers and talents, making him a personal bodyguard to the younger Inu Lord. He had been honered to have such a job. Seshoumaru-sama had granted him freedom a long time ago, yet he whished to stay, because he had nowhere else to go. It was rumored that the clan had blossomed again on a deserted Island in the Wassurepoi ocean, yet he had no intention to find them and to reconnect with them. He loved his life here, and even had found a shimmer of love toward Saffa. The spark had never caught fire, yet it staid lit with the hope that she would one day feel it as well. Saffa had found him sprawled in a chair in the kitchen. A heavy frown in his forehead and unsteady in his breathing. She left him to himself and left the kitchen but not before she had put a warm mug of tea in front of him. He had been very grateful for that small act of affection. He had felt the fury of the half fox vixen toward the hanyou as well but paid no notice to it. They were all protective when he it came to the Lord and Lady of the Rising Moon House and they would gladly give their own live when it would mean that they would live.

The Lord and Lady of the Western Fields weren't seen until evening fell. At that time they acted as if nothing had happened nad the guests didn't dare to drop the name of the small woman that had caused him so much grieve. The only thing that was different was that Sesshoumaru showed a lot more of - open - affection toward his mate than he used to do. Faya was surprised but welcomed the change and smiled at him as he stole a kiss now and then or sent her a loving smile from across the room; causing a few of the vixens to melt at the spot. Faya chuckled inwardly and was wrapped up in a boring conversation about whelps, knitting and frustrations of motherhood. When she was asked when they could expect Faya to become a mother, she flushed a deep red and spluttered that they were not thinking about whelps as of yet. She felt way to insecure to even think about being a mother. Fact was that she had no idea if she would be around long enough to get his whelps, and when thinking about him being a single father brought her almost to tears. 'Don't pay attention to them...' she heard and saw Aurora behind them 'They don't know any better...' she said as she looked at the crowed of vixens with a cold stare. Faya thanked her silently for interupting the chocking conversation. 'They don't know what it takes to be the mate of a warrior like the Lord of the Western Fields is...' Aurora continued as she pulled her away from the other vixens. 'They are all lower Ladies when it comes to you... and they will think twice about provocking someone that outranks them...' She explained to Faya. Compared to Aurora, Faya felt her become smaller and more insignificant by the second... she really looked up at her for having such an aura. Aurora chuckled softly 'Everything comes in due time, cousin... everything will come to you when you are ready for it...' she said as she wrapped the young fire vixen in an affectionate hug. 'Wait and see... wait and see.' Aurora whispered. With that she released the new Lady and looked at her. They shared a smile and then the High priestess walked away and found her husband at the other end of the room, in heavy conversation with a few other Lords.

_Close to the forest a shadowy person shifted in and out of the darkness. Eyes rested upon the House and a feral grin appeared on its features. The shadow rolled his eyes when someone else appeared next to him and whispered 'The planets are almost in position. Time to strike is dawning...' The first shadow nodded 'prepare for war...' he commanded. The second nodded and disappeared in the mists that surrounded him. The message had done him well. Destroy the Moon House then the rest. But first things first, get the Heir out of the House and kill her. A laugh errupted from him, and was carried over the Fields and was bounced off an invisible wall. He saw that, and watched in dark satisfaction. It would be a little harder then anticipated. But he was always in for a challenge._

**-**  
**Meaning of the words:**

**- Tsukai: messenger**  
**- Takai no Enzeru: death angel**  
**- Wassurepoi: forgetful**

**I hope that this was kind of what you had in mind Chrona225.**

**Thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited and follow this story. It does a lot to me. I am learning from the flames and I can see the difference in my chapters now. Thank you for showing and teaching me. **

**Just a warning for the rest of the story: It will become worse before the silver lining will be visible for all to see.**

**Love and thoughts,  
Silver Bloodelf**


	17. 15

'Lords and Ladies, honored guests, Lord of the Western Fields..., dearest cousin...' a voice came to their attention. Everyone fell silent as the Blue Dragon Lord, the oldest and most wise of the Dragon Lords started to speak. 'We, the Dragon Lords are honored to have gotten a personal inventation to your engagement. We thank the Lord of the Western Fields for that.' as he pointedly looked at the Inu Lord and he gave a shrug. 'I could tell you all about the Lady Faya before she was known to you... but not to embarras the Hostess I will refrain from that memory... I can tell you that of the many memories, one involves a koto.' He said with a warm voice and waited for the chuckles to come down. Faya gave an embarrased shrug and turned slightly pink in the face. She knew what he was talking about, and hated him for it. 'Thanks Kou-san...really appreciate that..' she mocked him causing a wave of laughing to errupt from the guests. Kou-san chuckled. 'And what a lovely sight it was, for us atleast...' He smiled with a warm voice. 'What is that all about...?' Sesshoumaru asked as he leaned in to her. 'I'll tell you later...' she chuckled back. 'So, after the Koto had seen its final day...' Kou-san continued 'we promised we would never talk about music instuments again... yet...' he stopped as he was interupted with a few whistles and laughs. 'yet we, me and my cousins, came to the conclusion, that a Lady, and especially the Lady of the Western Fields can't be one without a music instruments...' Faya knew where this was going and shook her head, she giggled as the pink color turned a beautiful shade of red. 'We ordered the craftsman of the Dragonrider clan to come up with a customized koto, for the highest Lady...' He said as Faya flushed a deep red. 'Oh come, Kou-san... Don't do this to me...' She chuckled. 'Everything in due time, dear cousin... everything in due time... let me have my fun...' Kou-san chuckled. 'For now...' she called back, causing them to laugh again. 'So, I will keep it short for now, dear cousin... this is our token of loyalty as well as a beautiful present to your engagement.' He said as the four Dragon Lords bowed before her. Aurora brought in a table with a koto on it. The koto was shaped as a dragon and plated with golden patterns. The eyes of the dragon were a bright emerald. The tail was wrapped around its body and the snares were strung on its belly. Faya was absolute speechless and her mouth hung open, Sesshoumaru looked at her with amuzement in his eyes and pressed her finger underneath her mouth and he closed it. It shut with a snap. 'Oh, by the ancients...' she whispered. 'Please, my cousins, rise...' she then said warmly. 'Thank you so much for this wonderful present. I am honored to have received such a wonderful present.' Faya said as she helped them to her feet. 'thank you for your loyalty.. thank you for the present... we will defenitely remember this.' she said as she looked at the four and then hugged them. 'Just promise us, that you will be careful with it this time...' Chuukei said and then chuckled. 'Hey... that is not fair... I did learn in the end and became mighty good at it as well...' She laughed. 'that is true, dear cousin, that is true...' Chuukei answered in a laugh. 'But we don't know.. we never heard you play...' One of the guests said in a laugh. Everyone looked at the one who said it now and he cowered away. 'That is also true...' Kou-san nodded with a chuckle. 'Is that a hint?' she asked both men with a raised eyebrow. 'Maybe...' Kou-san hinted at her, causing Faya to raise both eyebrows. 'Come on, Lady Nishi-sama, let us hear a song...' the crowd said in unison. Faya shrugged her shoulders, not letting the others see what the name did to her. She didn't see herself as the most powerful Lady of the Western Fields. She closed her eyes for a brief second and had a smile around her lips as she looked at the crowd again. Faya looked at every one of them, a feeling of forboding creeping into her body as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

'Scared?' He challenged her. 'You wish, Hellhound...' Faya laughed and she looked at the koto lovingly. 'not for this...' she finished in her mind. 'Well I need to tune it first.' she answered. 'Aurora already did... you can start inmediately' Chuukei responded as he cast a loving smile at his wife. 'Well, take a seat then and I'll play a song...' Faya chuckled and took a seat behind the koto. She stroked the fine prints of the dragon absently before laying her fingers on the snares and then started her song. The dragon Lords knew the song all to well and looked at each other and smiled. This was the only tune Faya had difficulty mastering. It had ended in a hellish tantrum and a broken koto. After that she had refused to touch another koto. It had taken a lot of coaxing, persuading and making promises to her before she gave in and take up her studies again. The tune filled the room and she smiled as she came to the point that had caused her so much frustration in the beginning. Her fingers flew across the snares, hearing the whistles of the dragon lords, and after that part of the piece was so easy to her. The last tune of the piece died out in the room and applause rose from the youkai that was sitting at the table. She gave a grateful bow to the guests and mouthed a thank you to her cousins, who nodded in return. 'Well, I must admit, it was that piece that left the koto broken...' she said as the applause had died out, causing them to laugh again and Faya sat down next to Sesshoumaru after stealing a kiss from him. Dinner was animately and numerous conversations flew over the table. The atmosphere was lighthearted and an unseen light spread through the House strenghtening the wards that kept the House safe.

After dinner everyone moved toward the couple and waited by the door when Saffa entered 'If you all would be so kind in following the Lord and Lady of the Western Fields, they will open the dance.' Saffa anounced. 'So you can actually dance now…?' Chuukei asked with a chuckle. 'Don't go there…' she answered wit a groan. 'Hmm, so you've never been good in dancing?' Sesshoumaru asked now. 'Let's say that my shins were not the milky white they used to be…' Chuukei answered with a smile. 'I hear you…' Sesshoumaru then answered and looked at his mate who wore a flush of embarrassment now and glared at the two. 'We can't be perfect at everything…' she then said with a pout, causing them to laugh and Chuukei rubbed her hair as they all moved to the ball room where the dance started. As they danced Faya looked up at Sesshoumaru. 'Thank you…' she then said 'for finding them…' she whispered. Sesshoumaru nodded and with that the floor filled with the others that started to dance as well. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her neck. 'You're welcome…' he answered after a while. She looked up at him and gave him a loving smile. 'Don't show them that you've got a heart, my Lord…' she chuckled 'They might think that you have grown weak…' and grinned at him. He opened his mouth but Faya placed a finger at his lips and shook her head. 'Not now…' she whispered. 'Let me have my fun here…' and kissed him. That evening bonds were forged and pacts were made between the Great Inu Youkai, the Dragon Lords and the dragonrider clan.

Faya had listened in as she had danced with an old friend of her, the Lord Minami, whom she had told everything. Lady Minami danced with the Lord Kita. Both couples had stayed in close contact with her and Sesshoumaru, both weren't really that surprised about the whole act that they had performed during their first visit. They had known all too well, but they had also been grateful for her that she confessed to them personally. At the end of the evening most had gone to bed, more festivities were planned for the following evening, there was one couple dancing in the ball room. Faya and Sesshoumaru were still awake and dancing… whispering sweet nothings and just enjoying each other's company. He kissed her neck and scraped his fangs over her skin. Her head rolled to the side and he licked the skin, pulling her closer to him. They shifted away to the bedroom as Saffa came in. She smiled at the pair and shook her head. She started to clean to the ball room together with the other servants. In the bedroom the heat was starting to get the better of them as they tugged at the clothes that they were wearing. 'Do you want to know what I want to do to you?' He whispered harshly as he rubbed her bottom. 'What do you wanna do?' she asked him as she nearly fainted of his dark voice. 'I want to have you all night long… with long, deep thrusts that will make you limp the next day…' He whispered darkly. Okay, she was officially gone, and melted in his arms. 'You won't hear me complain, My Lord…' she purred and arched her back into his hand as he placed it on her breast and kneaded it. How she wanted him. Their clothes dropped to the floor as he pushed her against the wall and thrust into her. His pace was slow as he had told her and the thrusts were long and deep. Faya was gone as she clawed his back and nibbled his neck as she pushed herself deeper onto him, causing him to groan in delight. He moved to the bed lay her down as he crawled on top of her and entered her once more. Scents and emotions filled the room a white light filled the room, for non to see but to feel all the more. The House itself was bathed in a Golden light.

O_utside someone appeared on the top of a mountain and his eyes narrowed he had seen the light appear and the emotions that had come from the House. It made him sick with envy and hatred for everyone present in the House. He would not rest until they were all gone, dead and erased from the history books. He would kill them all, rape the little fire vixen in front of her mate, made him watch as he split her open and then kill her. He would watch how the Inu Youkai would cry and laugh while he would rip the lifeless body of the slut to pieces and feed it to him. He would pleasure himself and cum all over the body of that slut. He would be pleased if the Inu Youkai would lose all his senses and go insane. He would kill him slowly and he would whisper at him how good she had felt when he was in her and releasing his seed in her. A sinister grin appeared on his dark face. He turned around and vanished in the woods, back to his home. Shinrin Akemi-sama was a sick and twisted demon. He had loved the fire vixen the second he lay his eyes on her. He and the other two would break her one by one. He needed to learn some more from Azuma… he had accomplished in breaking her before, he wanted to know what she tasted like…_

Sesshoumaru had stuck true to his word about the limping part. Her thighs were painfully red and strained, and the muscles in her calves had gone stiff during the night. Muscles, that she even didn't know existed were hurting her the next morning. Faya groaned when she opened her eyes and got out of bed. 'Wow…' She groaned and stumbled over to the bathroom. 'That was even harder than a full body work-out…' and splashed water in her face. 'But so worth it…' Sesshoumaru whispered as he encircled her waist and lay his chin on her shoulder. Faya glanced at him from the corner of her eye and sprayed water in his face, which resulted into a water-fight. Faya, who still had her clumsy way of things slipped and fell to the ground taking Sesshoumaru with her as she fell. He fell on top of her and Faya chuckled. 'Sorry…' she grinned sweetly. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and kissed her deeply, passionately and full with emotions that he didn't know existed. 'Wow… My Lord, you are learning, aren't you? I might need some more training, else other vixens will try and steal you away from me…' He smirked and bowed down to kiss her. At that point someone knocked on the door and Saffa asked if everything was alright and that breakfast would be served within thirty minutes. They looked up at the door and then at each other, Sesshoumaru kissed her on the nose and then shifted away leaving Faya alone, now all hot and bothered. She lay there on her back and looked the ceiling. Damn him. She got to her feet and got out of her wet nightgown and shot into some comfortable clothing. Faya braided her hair rather quickly, wrapped it up in a bun and was ready. Faya looked in the mirror, gave an approving nod and walked out of the bathroom. In the bedroom Sesshoumaru was already waiting. He wore a black yukata with golden lines, shaped in different patterns. Her scent was driving him nuts as soon as she stepped into the room. 'Your own fault for leaving me in the bathroom, all hot and bothered... If you do that again, my husband.. I will need to resolve to extreme messuares..' she whispered at him, so low that it was just audiable for him, causing him to swallow a groan. 'that is what I thought... my love...' she whispered with a chuckle and they moved downstairs. Damn the vixen...

They sat down next to each other and as they all attended breakfast, Faya's hand was stroking up and down his innerthigh, as she was casually talking to Chuukei-dono in the process, listening at how he met Aurora and the nervous chuckle that followed from her lips, causing her to laugh as well. Faya learned that Aurora was the youngest of four children and that her three older brothers were the generals that Faya had heard so much about. They were masters in battletechniques and, as all brothers were, very protective about her. Everything went smooth and normal... the guests would leave after breakfast and Faya hoped that they would have a normal day for once. At some point a painful shiver ran up and down Faya's back and her head snapped to the windows in front of her. She strained her hearing and suddenly screamed 'get out of there! Now!' everyone sped from the windows and a fireball came crashing through the window. Faya jumped away but was caught in midair by Sesshoumaru who yanked her into a corner. 'Incoming!' she screamed again. Smoke and fire filled the room and she coughed. 'Sesshoumaru!' She cried and heard a muffled voice from somewhere down. Rocks and wood were thrown away and Sesshoumaru appeared from underneath the rubble. His eyes burning crimson red. 'Dragons!' someone yelled furious 'Take to the sky!' Four roaring dragons appeared in the sky and Aurora jumped on top of the Red Dragon of the South. In the distance three other dragons were speading toward them and stopped to hover in front of her. They were the three generals. The purple, green and yellow dragon generals, they who controlled the dragons in every way possible, but did not control the Lords. Faya knew from that point on that there was only one that controlled the Lords, and that was the High priestess of the Dragonriders.

On the ground a fight had broke out between the attackers and the ones in the House. Faya who had mastered most of the flames did her best to keep them off of her. Her sparring with Sesshoumaru had made her more an adversary then they had ever imagined. Sesshoumaru was proud of his mate as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and then focussed on his own fight again.

Somewhere in the distance she heard her name being screamed in fury as well as despair. She turned around and everything went in slow motion. Faya felt herself being hit in the back, her eyes grew in fear as her legs buckled from underneath her and she dropped to her knees. She was kicked severly and was smashed into the wall opposite of her. The wind was knocked out of her chest as she collided with the wall. Dazed she looked up and saw the beady eyes of Lord Azuma. 'You...' she gasped furious and out of breath. 'Yes, little vixen... me...' he smirked as he bowed down and took a strain of her hair and brought it to his nose. 'Sakura and Jasmin, just the way I remember.' he whispered sickly. Faya screwed her eyes shut and tried to shift away. She couldn't... Faya snapped her eyes open and looked at Azuma laughing. 'What, the little vixen can't shift away...?' He threw his head back and laughed hard. The fear had blocked her powers. She was now completly powerless, but not beaten. She pushed herself from the wall and collided hard with the sickening body of Amzuma. She punched him in the face and sprinted away, meanwhile trying to shift away. She couldn't... it had completely blocked. 'Here, litle kitten... I've got some milk for you...' he singsonged as she had ran away. They found themselves utterly alone in a part of the house she now saw as the library. Faya backed away in a corner and looked up at the ceiling. This could not be happening! In the distance she heard Sesshoumaru cry out her name. 'Found... ya...' She heard from above her and terrified she looked at him. She screamed in fear and closed her eyes as she curled together, waiting for the blow that was bound to contact her, but staid out. Instead, she heard was the furious roar of Sesshoumaru and someone smashed against the opposite wall. 'That is the second time, you want to take my wife...' She heard a menacing growl. Her eyes snapped open and looked at Sesshoumaru... 'You, will not hurt her again...' he growled as he stood in front of Faya, protecting her with his body, both swords drawn. Snarling he looked at Azuma and Faya looked between the two with fearful eyes. 'Faya...' She heard him say and fearful she focussed on Sesshoumaru. 'Are you okay...?' He asked. 'Y-yeah, I am...' Faya answered and forced herself to stand up. She screwed her eyes shut to get rid of the dizzyspell that suddenly overtook her. Faya supported herself to the wall and looked between the two. They were both challeging each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Her vision changed and the library, where they were currently in, became black. She looked at the floor and it became red. and the black shadows on the ground started to fight each other. Faya kept looking and heard someone scream as a large shadow was hit by a dagger. Her vision! It was coming true. She saw how an arm fell in front of her eyes. The claw of the person she had come to love. No! Faya heard the evil cackle, as blood started to pool around the arm. ´Sesshoumaru...´ she whispered. She screamed as she heard the cackle of Azuma and grabbed the sides of her head, fisting her black hair. This could not be happening! This was a nightmare! This... was real. Hot tears of loss and fury streaked over her face and dark eyes looked up as she saw Azuma laughing and giving a triumphed dance of victory, because he had conquered the Lord of the Western Fields. He stopped and looked down at the fire vixen that was on her knees in front of her. He walked up to her, stepping over the body of the dead Inu Youkai. He came on eyesight with her. ´I win...´ He whispered and punched her in the face. Then everything became black...


	18. 16

**A/N: warning strong language. A furious Faya and an OOC Sesshoumaru... (now who is responsible for that? *Glares at Hannah***

_N__ow, how had he gotten here? He pushed his hand through his white mane and looked around, the place was dark. He sighed, so this was how death looked like. It could always be worse. 'do you think you're dead?' a voice came to him. 'you're clearly mistaken, if you think that, Sesskou...' the voice continued. He snarled at the name. 'I ask you nicely to never call me that again...' he couldn't bloody well threaten the voice with death, because he had a nasty feeling that the voice belonged to someone who was already dead. 'Well, Sesshkou... I see you haven't changed a bit...' The voice chuckled and a blue orb appeared in front of him. He growled but held his tounge. 'Clever boy...' The voice chuckled and changed form. The old Lady of the Western Fields appeared in front of him and his eyes grew in a fraction of second before turning to normal again. 'Seems I am really dead, then...' he mused. His mother chuckeld again and walked up to him, placing a finger underneath his chin and forced him to look up at her. Yellow eyes met with icy blue eyes. The eyes smiled at him and he remembered the last time he had seen those smiling eyes looking at him. 'You're still my son, Sesskou... you will always be and like it or not, I know you inside out. you would never be happy with death, not before you had fulfilled your own destiny.' She whispered as she looked at him. He nodded 'That is true, mother.' he answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. 'So much like your father...' his mother whispered with a sad, yet loving smile. 'Remains the fact that I am here in limbo...' he answered as he did NOT want to talk about his father, and especially not when he needed to safe his wife. His mother chuckled and lay a hand on his cheek. 'You have gotten the talents of your father to save lifes...' She said. 'When they are not dead...' he countered. 'you are narrowminded... also a trait of your father.' She answered as she narrowed her eyes at her son. 'There was a rule that I could not use at the dead and not at myself.' He said as anger boiled up in him. 'And since when did it stop you in doing what you had to do?' Her icy blue eyes hardening at him. She had a point there he knew. Damn the woman to the lower pits of Hell. He looked at her as she chuckled and shook her head. 'That is one place I will never be found, Sesshkou...' she answered with a warm laugh. She then sighed. 'Fine, if you won't do it, with your stubborn pride and arrogance...' with a swift motion she took Tensaiga from him and pierced the sword in his chest, at the height of his heart. 'then I will...' With wide eyes he looked at his mother as he dropped to his knees. 'You stabbed me...' He said in disbelief. 'with my own sword.' he continued as he fell forward. 'It is for your own good.. Sesshkou..' she said as she looked down at him. 'Now, close your eyes and when you'll open them, you'll be back... then you need to safe the Heir...' His mother told him. 'I have to complement you on your taste... she is a wonderful talented vixen, and one that I am proud to see as your mate, as well as my successor.' He heard before darkness took him over._

With a gasp he moved his arm. As a hellish pain was whipping through him, he understood the proverb _"I went through hell and back."_ that the humans said when something bad happened to them. He had died, damnit! The bastard had killed him in a weak moment. He would be the first one to die when he would get his hands on him. He would enjoy the momnet when Azuma would take his last breath. He gave a feral smirk and sat up, inmediately laying down again, note to self, not get up to quickly when you just died, almost. Where had the bastard taking his wife? He had destroyed the Azuma palace when he had saved Faya from him. A surge of panic went through him as he remembered what had happened to her then... if this...? He shook his head, no... this would not happen again! He refused to let it happen again. As soon as he knew that it was okay to sit up again he did so and forced himself to stand. He ignored the protests of his body and walked out of the library. Then a deafening explosion ripped through the House and he was blown away because of the impact. 'Damn it!' he cussed as he saw the wall coming toward him at high speed. This was not his day...

Groaning she opened her eyes and waited for her world to focuss again. Blood had dried up in her black hair and on her eyebrow. 'Oh by the Heavens, why is it always me? Can't I even have an engagement party without getting either kidnapped or nearly dying!?' She yelled furious as she got up and looked at the dress, grabbing her head in pain because of her voice. 'Why is it always me!?' She growled in fury as red, orange and yellow flames appeared around her. Then the fires died out as she came to realise what had happened. He had died! He was dead! She shook her head, he wasn't dead... there was an ongoing battle inside her head telling her that he was dead, and the other voice telling her that he had survived somehow. She pressed her hands on her ears, trying to block out the voices, telling her this or that... Faya curled up into a small ball when the voice telling her he was dead, had won and screamed a heartbroken scream. Her heart broke and tears spilled from her eyes as heartwrencing sobs wrecked through her body, calling his name and cussing life as well as her whole family, and cussed the weakness that her mate had showed. All the time not knowing that there were two other occupants in the cell opposite of her. They heard it all and sad faces looked at each other, how they wanted to wrap her up in comforting, loving hug and tell her it would all be okay, that everything would be allright... but the glowing rings around their necks prevented them from tapping into their powers. They heard how the sobs died out and now a heartbroken mewl came from the other cell. From hearing her breath they knew she had fall asleep. It was not the way they had wanted to reunite. The older demon of the two looked through the bars from their cell and stared into the darkness of the other cell. He felt for her, deeply...

Her dreams were incoherrent and full with images of the traumatic event. She saw him die over and over again. No matter how she tried, she couldn't change the events in her dream. How much she forced herself to change it and to save him... she just couldn't... Faya woke up, gasping for breath, and tears spilled from her eyes. He was really dead! Fury ignited from deep within her. 'You will pay Azuma...' She promised herself in a furious growl and jumped to her feet. She created a bloodred fireball and smashed it against the celldoor. It bounced off an invisible forcefield and hit her square in the chest. She was smashed back against the wall and pieces of the ceiling fell on top of her. Okay, that was a stupid thing to do. She groaned in pain as she plucked the pieces from her body. Her dress had all but incinerated and was now hanging around her body. She couldn't call it a dress anymore, just a few pieces of fabric, barely hanging around her shoulders, one wrong move and she would be standing in her birthdaysuit! She gave a frustrated growl and wiped a hand through her thick black hair.

She heard someone laugh and say: 'I suggest you wouldn't do that anymore, not unless you want to die, that it... ' the door opened and a long thin man, with black hair and red eyes stood before her. She felt the family energy and growled at him. She knew it was her uncle. 'I swear Enkou… you will die…' She hissed as her eyes were covered with yellow haze. 'Then first you will need to be stronger than me, little bitch.' Enkou responded from the dark and duck away for the flames. He let out a hollow laugh, shifted away, re-appeared in front of her and snapped something around her neck. The flames extinguished within seconds and Faya dropped to her knees. She saw how Enkou looked down at her with a sick grin. One that she remembered. 'Oh no…' she whispered 'Don't tell me…' Faya swallowed and closed her eyes. 'Yes, I have, my precious little niece…' he answered as he took a strain of her hair and held it in his hand as he sniffed it. 'Great, just great, here I am with evil reincarnated, oh no wait… you're not, you're just the LACKEY of all evil reincarnated… doing all his dirty work and…' she stopped as she was hit across the face hard. 'you show some respect for me, you hear?' He yelled and punced her along the face. 'Why? The only thing you did was destroying everything I held dear!? You killed my mother in front of me, you took my father and my brother away from me, and you want to do Heaven only knows to me…' She was thrown into the wall, knocking the air out of her chest and looked at furious eyes of her uncle. 'I want your family to suffer…' he hissed. 'Losing everyone and everything is a burden I wish upon everyone that I know…' Faya coughed and looked at him. 'Because that is the only thing you know?' She asked with a sneer. Enkou hit her once again and saw how Faya's face went serene, yet her eyes narrowed and angry sparks appeared in her eyes, but the ring around her neck prevented her from unleashing the inferno that was locked within her. 'Now, don't set yourself on fire, dear niece…' he smirked menanicely 'I want you to see the look in your father's face when I kill you slowly and painfully.' He whispered darkly and took a fistfull of hair and yanked her head back. 'I may be powerless...' she started as she took his hand in her own and punched him in the face 'I am NOT beaten...' Faya said as furious flames ignited within her eyes. 'You will pay for what Azuma has done.' She screamed. 'He killed my mate, before I had the change to MARRY him!' she continued furiously. Enkou started to laugh hard. 'So, the Lord of the Western Fields is finally dead! And if he wasn't yet, he will be now, after we had destroyed the Moon House!' He laughed. Faya's eyes grew five sizes as she thought about the guests, her cousins... they were all... she sagged through her knees onto the ground. Her eyes flashing multiple colours before settling back to green. She screamed in agony as electricity shot from the ring through her body. Furiously she looked up at Enkou who had stood up and held out his hand toward the ring around her neck. 'It's a nice device, isn't it... it prevents you from using your powers, and it gives me full control over your body and the amount of pain I will inflict upon you...' He told her casually. His face changed again and he made a ridged fist as more electricity shot through her body. Faya screwed her eyes shut and bit her tounge not to scream again. The shots doubled in speed and intensity and she now tasted blood in her mouth, she had bit through her tounge, drawing blood.

'Oh, dear niece, don't hold back...' he said in a sick whisper. 'I want to hear you scream... I want to hear that wonderful scream of yours... It will hurt less... or not...' he laughed again and released the hold he had on her. Gasping for breath she fell to her hands, she spat out the blood that had accumalated in her mouth, and drops landed on the black boots in front of her. 'BITCH!' he screamed and kicked her in the face, making her bleed heavily from the nose and whipping her face to the side. 'you will pay for this.' And kicked her again, this time she rolled away from him and ignored the pain that was running through her side. She had to be strong, she had to avange her mate, and restore the wrongdoings that happened to her family. She had to avange the name of the Fujimi Clan... She... another surge of electricity shot through her and this time she did scream, hearing the derranged laugh of her uncle above her own scream.

_He had no idea what kind of bomb that had been, but most were unharmed. He looked at the Crescent Moon House which lay in ruins in front of him. There was a spark in his yellow eyes but none could identify it. Tobikuma-san gave a small cough and Sesshoumaru turned around, the old silent servant held the two paintings that he held so dear. Sesshoumaru-sama nodded at him and then looked back at the house he had called home for so long. He was homeless! How dare the idiotic low life demon do that to him, on this day?! Enkou would surely pay for this. He turned around as someone approached him from the back. It was Hisaki-san and he nodded at her, she nodded back at him and stopped next to him. The dragon lords were behind him. The three older brothers of the dragon priestess had showed up as well. This meant war... he had no idea when it would start and which side would start, but this would be a war, that the country had never seen. He needed as many allies as possible. They would all pay... for destroying his House, killing him, and taking Faya... AGAIN! 'My Lord, if I may…' Tobikuma-san started and Sesshoumaru nodded. 'You may…' he answered and Tobikuma-san bowed, then disappeared in a black mist. Sesshoumaru knew what he needed to do and he was okay with it. Tobikuma-san was the only full blooded demon that had connections all across the four lands, he was a messenger and a bringer of death as well. The ancestors of Tobikuma-san had once called onto the Clashka vow and could not live up to it. Since then the Takai no Enzeru Clan was scrapped from the books and became the servants of the Hellhound Clan. Tobikuma-san had been pardoned already but he had chosen to stay cause he said that he had no home, and actually liked to serve under Sesshoumaru-sama. 'Hisaki-san...' he said and the woman looked at him. 'do you have any idea where they have taken my mate?' He asked in a clipped voice. Hisaki-san closed her eyes and concentrated, after a while she sighed and opened sad eyes. 'I am sorry, My Lord, she has vanished from the energyplain...' she looked at him 'It does not want to say that she has vnaished from this plain... just protected from locating her, which means...' she stopped in midscentence and slapped a hand before her mouth. 'which means what, Fuzei vixen?' He asked icycold. 'That she currently between two energyfields...' She heard him give a growl of frustration 'This will get us nowhere Fuzei vixen' He growled at her. 'No, you know where it is... what is the only place in this entire world, that is between two energyfields...?' Hisaki-san asked as she looked at him. 'Tamadara no Kasai...' He answered. The Fuzei vixen next to him nodded with a knowing smile and he shifted away wirthout thanking her. She gave a knowing smile and turned to the group of guests that had assambled behind him. They shook their hears, shrugging, and one said: 'we are getting used to this by now... whenever it comes to his mate, we are nothing but air...' causing the crowd to chuckle and nod in agreement. He appeared as close to the forcefield as he could and tried to figure out how he could break this one. It had multiple layers of defending and offending spells. No one would be able to get through that, but then again he wasn't no one... he was Nishi Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Fields, ruler of the Rising Moon House and full heir to the moon rays. Okay, Ex-ruler of the Rising Moon House... but who gave a damn? Fuck, he really was homeless! Fury boiled up in him as he knew that so many memories were gone... not really gone, but... he gave a furious growl and started to attack the forcefield with all his strength. All attacks came back at him and he evaded them all. This was going to take a while... even for the Lord of the Western Fields. Name wasn't everything, he now noticed. He wiped a hand through his white mane and glared at the forcefield. Damn it..._

Why was it always her? She had enough of it, she had enough of finding herself in a prison every time again and again… over and over again… Why was life so difficult on her…? Why was life so mean? Why was she still alive, while...? She stopped that thought and looked at the ceiling. Why was it that every time when she thought she was settling down in a steady rhythm fate smacked a wall in her face? She got up and raced to the cellar door. 'I HATE YOU!' She screamed at him, causing him to laugh. It was a dark sinister laugh and when he looked at her she saw the mental torment in his eyes. Not only that but there an insane sparkle in his eyes as well. 'DIE YOU STUPID FREAKING LOW LIFE BASTARD…' She screamed at him and the scream was answered by a brutal fist against her cheek. She heard something break but wasn't sure if it was her jaw or his hand. Painfully she tried to move her jaw, she could still move it, so it couldn't be broken. That was a relief. 'Why?' she whispered as she slid down and got to her knees as she leaned against the door. 'Why are you doing this Enkou…?' She whispered as tears slid down her cheeks. 'Why are you doing this? What did we do to deserve this?' She whispered as she gasped for breath and closed her eyes. The answer was harsh and direct as Enkou opened his mouth and said: 'Because your mother survived your birth, where my wife died during childbirth…' He kicked her in the face. 'Because I hate your father with every fiber of my body, for him being the Leader that he is…' he hit her again 'Because the Clan needs change and-….' Faya rolled away, her eyes were big and her breath came out in raspy pants. 'My father is dead, don't you remember, you killed him…' She whispered as she looked at him. Enkou looked at her and then started to laugh uncontrollably 'You… you thought your father was dead? For all this time, you thought he was dead?' He laughed again and twirled around.

'Hear that, dear _brother_? Your own daughter thought you were _dead_?' He laughed harder this time. Faya swallowed harshly. Brother? He called onto his brother? So that meant… 'It isn't really an insult for me now… you have kept me prisoner for most of her whole life… so I don't blame her…' A raspy voice came to her. Faya swallowed once again and backed away from them. Her back hit the wall and slit down the wall. 'No…' she whispered. 'This is not true… this is not happening…' she whispered shaking her head. All this time she thought he was dead, he was alive being held prisoner in a cell at wherever they were. Her eyes started to burn brightly 'You want to bring change? I don't think so Enkou…' she hissed as she jumped to her feet and looked at him 'If anybody will bring change to the Clan it is either me…' She punched him in the stomach '… or my brother… but not _you_…' She hissed as she looked down at him. Faya turned around to leave her cell but Enkou grabbed her heel making her fall flat on her face. 'let me go!' she hissed at him and kicked him in the face with her other foot. Enkou grabbed the other as well and smashed her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs, once again. Small pieces of brick fell from the ceiling onto her as her vision became blurry. This wasn't supposed to happen, was it? She growled in pain and fury and jumped upon his back, taking the chackles that were around her wrists and wrapped them around his neck and started pulling. Enkou started to chocke and cough, spinning around to make her fall off. She didn't budge. He ran backwards and crashed into the wall, making Faya gasp in pain when she came in contact with the wall but didn't let go. After a few more pushes against the wall her grip lessened and Enkou saw his change to grab her by the hair and pull her over his head and crash her onto the stonefloor. Dizzy she looked up and saw how her uncle towered above her. He gave her a few good punches and then left her cell. Light died out in the cell and the corridor. Tired, broken and exhausted she lay there and closed her eyes, thinking about Sesshoumaru and what he would do in this situation.

'_Are you okay…?'_ She heard from the dark. _'__If you're awake, talk to us…'_ she heard. Faya groaned and opened her eyes. 'Who threw me off the cliff?' She asked as she took her head and tried to sit up, dizzyness took over and lay down again. _'__It seems that you are still alive…'_ the voice came to her. 'Barely…' she responded cynically. Two laughs were heard and she slowly Faya sat up again. 'Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy killing him, when I get out of here…' she gritted through her teeth. _'__As expected from a fire vixen.'_ Faya didn't respond and rolled her eyes, then her face darkened. 'Damn it…' she cussed 'Die, you insolent bastard…' She hissed as she smashed the wall of the cellar. _'__It seems that someone has returned to her native home…'_ Faya heard a voice and rolled her eyes once again. 'If you think this cellar is my native home, than you're clearly delusional…' She hissed back '... although you can say that a prison is becoming rather comfortable for me nowadays…' She added sarcastically. In the corner of her eye she saw the door open and light poured into the cellar complex. It lit up the cellar across of her and Faya saw two males in the cell. Her eyes grew as she recognized their energies to that of the Fujimi Clan, she had seen their faces before but did not know from where. 'It seems that you have found your family again…' A voice came back to her, she tore her eyes away from the two and looked at Enkou. 'Enkou… I swear, if anything happens to me…' She hissed. 'You will do what... call onto that _**dead**_ mate of yours?' He cackled. 'Go on, and call upon the ghost of the dead Inu Youkai... I always wanted to fight with a ghost... that has been a whish...'

'Whish granted...' They heard from the shadows. His laugh caught in his throat and he whirled around. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hands not to cry out. 'No... that c-c-can't be... y-y-you're dead... you were killed by Azuma...' Enkou stuttered as he backed away. Red eyes sparkled in the shadows and white teeth shimmered in the dark. 'Well apparently he didn't do a good enough job then...' The voice answered casually. 'I have to say... those barriers around this place, were tougher than I thought.'He continued. Faya released a muffled scream within her hands and tears fell down her eyes as a pissed off Inu Youkai lord appeared from the shadows, wearing an armor she had never seen on him before and sword drawn. His suit was puffy, flowy and was deep red. On top of the deep red there was a tight, midnight black, breast plate. His hair had been wrapped up in a high ponytail and two thin strants of hair hang around his face, which were braided. Two knots were at the end of the strants to keep them together. Her eyes were huge and backed away in the corner of her cell as Sesshoumaru stepped in the cell and walked passed him. Enkou couldn't move and trembled in fear. Faya followed his every move and backed away further into the corner as he bent through his knees to come at eyesight with her. Tears spilling from her eyes non-stop, hands clamped over her mouth, her hands white because of the force that was put into it. He gave her a smile before she screwed her eyes shut and shook her head. Pain surged through her and she released her mouth and screamed as Enkou activated the ring once again. Sesshoumaru whirled around and punched him in the face. The pain stopped and gasping for breath she lay on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, as she heard the sound of swords clashing together.

Electricity shot through her body as she took hold of the ring around her neck. She screwed her eyes shut as she pulled at it with all her might. 'Are you insane!?' She heard two voices from the other cellar. 'the thing can kill you!' A younger voice yelled at her. 'I know, will you _please_ just SHUT UP!' she screamed as the ring broke and ripped from around her neck. Exhausted she closed her eyes and took a few big breaths as the ring lay broken at both ends of her neck. 'Clearly you don't know me, and have no idea whatso fucking ever, about the training I went through.' She said out of breath and painfully she sat back up and a yellow haze covered her eyes and smirked wickedly as she cracked the muscles in her neck. The two demons had shifted into the hallway and were fighting heavily with each other. She got up and raised her hand to the bars. 'Stand back' she hissed as the door began to move and tremble. Faya narrowed her eyes and watched in dark satisfaction how the prison door was blasted out of its flushing and collided with the other prison door. Two demons appeared in front of her. Both wore a ring around their necks like she had. 'You… you three will all die…' they heard as a red inferno sped toward the three youkai of the Fujimi Clan but collided with an invisible soft pink wall. 'Your fight is with me, bastard...' they heard the Inu Youkai growl. 'It has nothing to do with your state of mind… it has nothing to do with the world you live in… every flame has its offending and defending side. You need to learn to know which side of the flame you need to use. Even the defending flames, have an offending as well… and the other way around.' the fight stopped and all looked at the young fire vixen now. She explained as she put her hands next to the ring and it sprang fee 'Positive and negative, up and down, good and evil… Yin Yan, it are two sides of the same coin… so every attack has a defense… ' She continued with the other ring of the older demon in front of her and smiled up at him. He hadn't changed a bit, only a few more creases and he was really malnourished, they both were. She turned around and her eyes were covered with a red haze. The two demons looked at the small vixen and took a step aside as another pink shield appeared to protect them. 'You may be my uncle, but I don't think family would do this to one and another. You will not harm them…' she said again as she walked up to him. She raised her hand and he was blown away by an invisible powersurge. Sesshoumaru himself could barely shift away in time. He appeared behind her and vowed to himself that she would pay for that, dearly... he had already died once this night, he did not want to die again, in a very long time.

'Oh, Enkou...' Faya coed 'I have a sudden need...' she singsonged suddenly in a childish voice. '...the sudden need to kill you slowly and excrusiatingly painful.' She continued in the childish singsongvoice, which caused Sesshoumarus' eyebrow to quiver non stop and the other demons to draw back in fear. But as the smoke cleared and they looked at the spot Enkou had been it was empty. Faya set her jaw and narrowed her eyes. 'Coward!' She screamed furiously. 'Come back, and fight like a real man...!' She screamed. 'Oh, no, you can't find like a real man, because you're a fucking Eunuch!' She screamed in the dark, empty hallway. Faya then whirled around and locked eyes with the second source of her fury, Sesshoumaru. He saw the blind fury build up around her and it was directed at him. For the first time in his life, he drew back from a fight. He did not want to fight her, the way she was now. At this point in time and in her fury she was able to kill him.

'Now Fay...' Sesshoumaru started and backed away as she started to walk up to him, ignoring the two other demons; a furious snarl upon her face. 'You...' she growled. 'Faya...' he started as he was backed up to the wall, into a corner. He did not like the posistion. 'Look, your father, and your brother, they are alive...' He tried as he pointed behind her. 'See. If. I. Care... how dare you?' She screamed at him. 'How dare you die on me!?' and punched his armor. 'How dare you die on me, and leave me alone..' her knuckles were bleeding. 'I begged you... begged, Hellhound, begged you, not to go somewhere i couldn't follow you... and what do you do? You, fucked up Hellhound... you bastard, you pathetic excuse of an Inu Lord! You go and die on me!' and slapped him alongside the face. 'You _die_ on me!' she screamed again and tears spilled from her green orbs. Sesshoumaru looked down at her wide eyed as well as surprised and in shock, as he absently rubbed the place where she had slapped him. Damn, the woman could slap hard, he just silently thanked her that it wasn't a punch, because at this point she would've broken his jaw.

The two fire demons had no idea wether to laugh or be very afraid... Faya looked over her shoulder and pinned them down with a stare. They chose the latter, they were scared shitless. She turned back toward the source of her fury and stared into his eyes. 'You died on me...' she growled at him. 'I came back...' he said as he scratched the side of his neck. Faya released a menacing growl and Sesshoumaru was very, very, nervous, almost scared as he looked down at her. Flames appeared around next to her. 'Is that all you can say to me...? I came back...' She hissed in a whisper as the flames grew in size and her eyes darkened to a deep black. 'Is that all you can say, you infuriating-...' she was cut off when he cupped her face and kissed her hard. 'Don't...' she began but once again he kissed her. 'I am here now...' he whispered at her as he shook her. 'I am alive... I am okay, Faya...' he whispered at her. 'I won't go away... not anymore... I vow that to you, here and now... in front of your father and brother.' His whispered harshsly as he looked at her. She still wore a feral growl upon her face but there was also desperation laying within her orbs. 'I won't leave you again... ever...' He whispered as he lay a hand upon her cheek rubbed her lips with his thumb. He saw how the furious fires died out in her eyes and returned to a brilliant green. 'You promise...?' she whispered as tears fell from her eyes, her voice harsh and painful from the screaming. He pulled her to his body and held her close. Her shoulders shook, and sobs wrecked her body as he lay a hand on her hair and wiped it soothingly. Panicked yellow eyes looked at the two fire demons and saw how they held up their hands and released a relieved breath.

They stood there for a while, letting her cry... and not knowing what to do else. Sesshoumaru nudged her away from him and took her head in between his hands, making her cringe at the touch. 'What?' He whispered as he saw her screw up her face. She turned her head to the side to show him the bruices on her face. 'Enkou?' He asked and she nodded. 'My body is covered with them... it is a miracle at itself that I am still alive, and that I haven't broken anything within my body...' she whispered broken as she tried to control her breathing. Breathing and standing up became increasingly difficult for her. Faya turned around and started to walk up to her father and brother to be reunited with them. Halfway there she needed to blink a couple of times to focuss her eyesight, but it didn't work. She swayed on her feet, trying to regain balance. They all felt her vitals dropping rapidly, and another panic wave ripped through Sesshoumaru. 'You okay there, chibi?' The older demon asked as he met her halfway and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her legs felt like jellow and she had trouble standing, she clung to her father and closed her eyes as she tried to breath normally. She coughed and dark red blood came in contact with the floor beneath her. This couldn't be good. The dizziness came like a storm and she shook her head. Her breath hitched in her throat. 'No... I am not...' She whispered and felt the warm supporting arms of her father around her before she collapsed.

_'Chibi...' the voice came from the darkness. Faya couldn't speak so she only nodded a respons. 'That is not strange after what you did...when you did..' The voice came to her. 'Let's make some light, shall we...?' and with that Faya found herself in the garden of her ancestoral home. Sakura trees were all around her. Apparently she was sitting on a bench next to a Koipond and her mother was sitting next to her. 'How...' she whispered. 'How did you get yourself here?' Her mother asked and then smiled. 'My dearest chibi... you create the surrounding I am just here to help you heal.' Flamma smiled. 'Why do I always find myself surrounded by Sakuratrees?' she wondered out loud. 'Because it is your birth tree. you were born when the last Sakura budd blossomed... and that gives it a special meaning at itself. That and it is the scent of your father...' she added in afterthought. Faya raised an eyebrow and Flamma chuckled lightly. Faya then stood up and walked toward the Koi pond and looked at the Koi's that were circling in the pond. 'Why is this always happening to me, mother?' She then asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. 'I don't get answers and I can't find them anywhere... And what is it with me and being the Heir? For whatever that means...' She whispered. 'All answers will come to you in due time, chibi...' Her mother said as she came standing next to her, and Faya felt small and insignificant all of a sudden. Her mother may very well be dead, but she still held a powerful and extensive aura about her. Flamma looked down at her daughter and smiled. 'you will never be alone chibi, everything will get better from here on forward.' She said as she lay a hand on her cheeck. 'Don't say that, the second someone sais that to me, all hell breaks lose...' Faya said with a dark face. 'I'm not just someone, chibi, and I know it will... yes, you will still experience loss, but remember the motto of the Fujimi Clan, where life ends, new life will appear..' Faya looked at her mother, who still wore that beautiful smile that she recognized as she looked in the mirror. 'So, I do have your smile...' Her mother chuckled at that statement and then nodded. 'Tell me, where are your brother and father now?' she then asked 'Where are you, for that matter...?' Flamma asked her. Faya furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at her mother. Flamma nodded and said: 'it is time for you to go back honey... it is not your time to leave yet... I will be here waiting for you when it is your time to pass...' This shocked Faya and then felt an electricity surge go through her. 'auw...' Faya hissed. 'They need you, chibi.. the Heir has a difficult first period of their life, but the second part is so much better, you don't see the sun yet, but behind the clouds the sun will be waiting for you, and things will get easier for you, and your mate.' she whispered and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Another shot of electricity shot through her. 'Go back, chibi... goodbye is only for a little while...' she said smiling. 'You have become a wonderful woman Faya... I am proud to call you my daughter.' Flamma said lovingly._

'Mom...' she coughed and rolled to her side. 'Deep breaths, chibi, deep breaths... easy does it...' She heard 'Mom...' she coughed again, spitting up blood in the process. 'That would be a no...' She heard a relieved answer. Faya opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Three blurry faces came in her eyesight. She closed her eyes and coughed again, as she tried to move her limbs again. 'Thank the Heavens you're still alive...' a voice came to her. 'Barely...' she sneered at the voice. 'Well, that is the Faya I know...' She groaned in respons and closed her eyes again. She was picked up by familiar arms and fell a sleep.

'Will she be allright, dad?' The younger one asked. 'I hope so, son, I hope so...' Sesshoumaru looked between the two and inclined his head. 'So nice to meet the family of my mate...' he said coldly and then looked at the heavily bruiced woman in his arms. 'It is nice to meet the mate of my daughter...' The older demon said as he too inclined his head at the demon. 'Are we going to stand here all day, or are we moving upstairs?' The younger asked. 'Let's go up and find what is left of the Tamadara no Kasai, huh?' Sesshoumaru made way for the two to pass and looked back Faya, who was now sweating heavily. Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. Did everything have to be so complicated with her? Then again he shouldn't be so surprised, she was taking in a heavy amount of information, and since she had rediscovered her true origins she had been training nonstop, if she wasn't training her powers, she would be in the Fields to do expand her skills in fighting. Else she would be in the library to look up information about the lands and her family. It had frustrated her inmens that there was little to no history known about the Fujimi Clan. It had always been a secular clan to begin with. 'Damn vixen, that you are one, does not want to say that you are invinsible.' He muttered and looked up when he heard his official title being called. The two demons were standing at the edge of the staircase and looked at him. They waited for him to come as well. He nodded and walked to the staircase and followed them up the stairs, back to the known world, where the sun was beginning to rise, covering the field in bloody red and orange flames.

They were lead to the palace and Sesshoumaru could now see the grandeur of the Fujimi Clan. Being one of the oldest Clans in the world, they had been respected by many; hated and feared by smaller clans. The Shinrin Clan being one of them. The front of the palace stretced 1000 feet from side to side with five stories. At the end of either side there was a tower, behind that tower the palace stretched out another 500 feet but with three stories instead of five. It was pretty damn huge, but he would never admit it. He kept his cold stone face attitude as he walked through the old oak entry door and they entered the entry hall. In front of him a wide staircase spread out. It went to the first floor where it became an overflow that went to the right and left. Straight opposite of the stairs and overflow the stairs continued and toward the second, third, fourth and fifth floor. He wondered how many servants they had had when the place was still intact.

It had to be magnificant when it was still intact. No one had stepped foot in the palace since that tragic night. The rubble and the shattered glass were still laying on the ground untouched. Everything in the house was covered in a thick layer of dust. Kouenko looked around his face filled with painful memories and haunting images, but there were wonderful memories as well. He lay an arm around his son and pulled him close. 'Welcome home, my son, welcome home...' The light that started to glow behind them made them turn around in surprise. Sesshoumaru looked at the young vixen that was in his arms and looked at her as she came lose from his arms and floated in the air above them. Golden energy surrounded her, creating a bubble around her and light spread through the hallway and seeped into every corner of the palace. Where the golden light touched the walls or furniture, it would be restored in its former glory. Windows were restored and the paint became as new. 'I have no idea what is happening, but she is awesome...' they heard Hinote say. Sesshoumaru never showed a sign of worry, never showed that he was actually scared to death and almost panicking, no one knew the inner storms that had risen the second his mate almost died. The golden coccoon disppeared around her and she floated back into the safe arms of her mate, and her face radiated peace.

'I get it now...' Kouenko suddenly said. 'Please enlighten us with your knowlegde, oh great one...' Sesshoumaru sneered. Kouenko didn't, or pretended not to, hear the sarcasm that was clearly evident in the Inu Youkai's voice. 'The light will be brought back when the Heir returns in safe hands.. does that ring a bell to you, Hinote? The Heir has returned home, Hinote-kun, and thus the glory of the Tamadara no Kasai will be restored as well.' Kouenko explained. 'So that means Chibi is the Heir...?' Hinote said. "Give the boy a price..." Sesshoumaru thought as he rolled his eyes inwardly. 'And she has been brought home in very safe arms, indeed.' Kouenko said as he smiled at Sesshoumaru causing his eyebrow to quiver non stop. 'Well, let's get you two settled in...' Kouenko said as he went up the stairs and motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow.

They went onto the first floor, to the right and two doors later he stopped and opened the door to him. 'I assume your guests would want to spend the night here as well...?' Sesshoumaru's eyes turned wide for a split second and Kouenko nodded. 'you forgot about the guests... don't matter, they won't hear it from me... I'll sent Hinote to go and collect them and bring them here... this place needs some life again after seen so much death and despair...' Sesshoumaru nodded and walked through the door. 'Oh, the bathroom is through that door.' He said as he pointed at the door at the other end of the room. 'Thank you...' He said and inclined his head. 'Please warn me when something happens with Chibi.. Faya...' he then said in all seriousness. Sesshoumaru nodded again and said: 'Don't worry, she is a strong woman, takes after her father as I can tell... she'll make it...' Kouenko nodded and left the pair. He pushed the door shut with a foot and looked around. The room and furniture was a dark mahogany. The covers on the four poster bed, were a bright red, with golden linings. Embroided in the red covers there was a huge golden phoenix, with a dragon entangled around the phoenix. It was their coat of arms. At both sides of the bed there were two windowsills where one could sit and look outside. Windows in lead covered the bottom half of the windows. The curtains were a deep green, with silver hems. On the wall opposite of the bed, close to the door there was a black marble heard. Little statues of the First Family of the Fujimi Clan were carved out in the marble. A warm fire appeared in the heard and Sesshoumaru felt the woman in his arms stirr and open her eyes. 'A firestarter, even in your sleep, huh fire vixen...?' He chuckled deep within his chest. Faya looked around dazed and then focussed on Sesshoumaru. She gave him a tired smile and brought up a hand and carressed his cheeck, and smiled lovingly as he gave into the touch and closed his eyes. 'Let's get you out of these clothes and into the bath, shall we?' He asked then. She gave him a tired smile as they shifted into the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom he stopped dead in his tracks. If one thought that the master bathroom from The Moon House was extravagant, they had to rethink their defination about grandeur and extravagance. The bathroom was big enough to house a small swimmingpool and hotbath. The floor was laid in soft, baby pink, marble and golden patterns woven in white walls. Golden plated sinks stood at the side with a golden rimmed, huge, mirror above them. White marble taps with golden handles were at either side of the sink. Five pillars, that reached the ceiling and vanned out in floral patterns at the top, stood proud at either side of the small swimmingpool. The ceiling itself was a midnight blue with diamands scattered through the ceiling. They were supposed to be stars. Candles stood scattered throughout the bathroom and reflected its light in the mirror making the bathroom bright, warm and inviting at the same time. White marble statues of the First Family of the Fujimi Clan stood in a corner. In the other corner, behind the sinks, there was a small pool with a freaking waterfall! He was absoloutely... speechless and looked at the vixen in his arms. Had the Fujimi Clan always been so extravagant?

He remembered that he had been at the ball when he was a mere whelp and had seen the sittingroom and ballroom when they had been there. He had seen the other two children in a flash and wanted to get after them, yet his mother had stopped him and shook her head. His mother had seen the spark of disappointment in his eyes and had said that they were not meant to meet, yet. He had not understood why she had said that, until now. 'Everything will come to you at a certain point in your life.' His mother always told him. Now he understood those words of his mother... He sucked in a breath and smiled as he held her close.

He put to Faya to her feet, supporting her with his strong body, and undressed her. She gave off such a weak and fragile energy that Sesshoumaru was afraid that she would break underneath his touch if he would handle her to roughly. He carried her toward the hotbath and sat down and pulled her close. Why wasn't he able to protect her? Keep her from harm? He was strong and powerful enough to do that, why wasn't he? He gave a sigh in frustration, and let the feeling slide. But there was still a nagging voice in the back of his head that told him that he wasn't worth having her as a mate. 'Don't worry so much, it'll give you premature wrinkles.' He heard her muse in a breathless chuckle. As an answer he pressed a kiss at her temple and he saw dark bruices covered her entire body 'They will pass... as always...' she whispered. 'Don't throw yourself into a rage because of this... he will get what he deserves... one day...' she whispered. She felt him nodd. Silence fell in the bathroom only to be disturbt by the releaxed, peacefull breathing of the two in the bath. Seshoumaru took a sponge, put it in the water and squized the water out on her body. He suddenly gave a deep chuckle, making his chest vibrate. 'What are you chuckling for...?' she whispered as she yawned. 'I think we're even now...' He said in a low chuckle. 'What do you mean, we're even...?' she whispered. 'We both died tonight... I'll call it even...' and pulled her close to him. Faya gave a high chuckle and hit his chest. 'Idiotic Hellhound...' she murmured. 'Just pointing things out...' he said and nuzzled her neck.

He felt her breath even out and that she drifted into a deep sleep. 'Sleep now, little minx...' he murmured and held her close for a few minutes until he stood up with her in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom. The covers were open and Sesshoumaru lay her down, then shifted to the other side of the bed, snuck in as well, and felt how Faya snuggled closer to his chest in his arms. He bent forward, kissed her temple and held her closer and then he too fell a sleep.

They both awoke to noises coming from downstairs and groggily Faya opened an eye and coughed. 'What is going on downstairs...?' She asked out of breath. He wanted to leave the bed but Faya held onto his sleeve before he could walk away. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and then at his sleeve. Flushing a deep red she let go of his sleeve, he bent over and kissed her lovingly. He understood and then left the bedroom.

Sesshoumaru got to the stairs and looked at all the guests that had spend the night in the palace. They were all accounted for, there were no casulties... apart from the fact that he died and then came back, as did Faya... He still needed to get his head around that. 'Sesshoumaru-sama...' Chuukei called and everyone looked up. He nodded and came down the stairs. 'What is all this ruckus about?' He asked. 'We were just marveling at the sheer extravagance of the palace.' Lord En said as he looked up at the Lord of the Western Fields. Sesshoumaru nodded. 'Where is Faya?' Kou-san now asked. 'In bed... still sleeping...' He answered, not wanting to dwell on the fact that she _did_ die and came back. They both did! He shook his head and then went to the diningroom with the other guests, that had wished to stay. He told them how sorry he was that the party had ended in the way it did causing Jun to say bluntly, that he had never seen so much fireworks, causing the room to laugh and Jun getting smacked along the head by Kou-san. Even Sesshoumaru cracked a smile at that and then told that Faya had come down with a fever and that she would not be attending the festivities of the day. That, if anyone would wanted to stay they were welcome to do so, or if they wanted to leave he wouldn't hold it against them. All of them staid seated and Sesshoumaru nodded. Come to think of it where were his servants... where were Jiro-kun, Haru-kun and Yemon-san? Saffa and Tobikuma-san were both here, where were the three younger ones? He knitted his eyebrows together. He looked up and saw Tobikuma-san looking at him and shook his head. They were missing since the fight. His eyes darkened and a crease appeared in his forehead. Where the hell where they?

Something deep within the castle called her. Nagged her to come and find it. She screwed her eyes shut and ignored it. After half an hour of the restless calling that was more energetic than a real voice Faya pushed herself upward. She swepped her feet out of bed and slipped into her slippers and bathrobe. She regained her breath and annoyed by the fact that she couldn't push the damn feeling out of her head she stumbled to the bedroomdoor and opened it. Supported by the wall she stumbled deeper into the palace, sometimes stopping to take a breather or trying to get the world stop spinning around her. After a while she trusted her feet and closed her eyes again as sweat pearled on her forehead. What called her so desperately? What forced her, as an exhausted vixen, to go there...? She groaned and went down a narrow, circulair, stairs. Faya stopped in front of a door and looked at it, exhausted. She sneered tiredly and pushed the door open, which opened with a loud groan. Yeah, that was how Faya felt as well. She stepped in and a serene feeling came over her. Light spread through the room and she shook her head to stop the world from spinning once again.

The two new demons at the table were in conversation with each other and he saw the youngest narrow his eyes. He could tell they were concerned about the wellbeing of their sister and daughter. This was not the reunitng that they had planned to have. The older of the two wiped his hair back and Sesshoumaru could now see a thin scar going from his earlobe to the corner of his mouth. He shook his head, how much pain did the Fujimi clan need to take until they could flourish again. He was brought out of his reverie by Chuukei-dono when he asked where Faya was, and if she did not wish to join them for breakfast. He looked at the Red DragonLord of the South and shook his head. In the time she was gone she had gotten severely wounded and was now recovering in her bed, not all of the internal bleeding had been stabilized and not all bruices were healed. He would check up on her after breakfast.

As soon as Sesshoumaru stepped foot in the bedroom his concern changed into fullblown fury. The Lord of the Western Fields let out a furious growl and his eyes turned bloody red. That vixen would be the death of him, one day... oh, wait, she had already done that...! With a stonecold face and a menecing aura around him he walked back outside. 'Can I help you with anything?' He heard a male voice behind him. He turned around and saw Hinote looking back at him. 'It seems your sister, has the nagging habit of disappearing... Even when she is completely exhausted!' He growled. Hinote looked at him and cocked his head to the side. 'Atleast she hasn't been taken... she is still here in the castle.' He then said as he pursed his lips. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and slit the neck of this demon. 'Where _did_ she go?' He asked instead. Hinote looked at the Inu Youkai and then smiled. 'Some place safe, some place to be alone… Some place only I could find her at.' He said, remembering where she would be. When they were still small and the palace was their playground and theirs to explore Faya was often found in a small room where she could hide from the many feelings, energies and emotions that sometimes plagued her. Only he knew perfectly well what they could do to her. It was their secret hide out. It was there that they made a vow that no matter what would happen they would stick together, for better or worse… that they would have no secrets for each other, that they would support each other through thick and thin. And that they would always listen to their emotions and intuition. 'Come on…'

She opened her eyes and found herself in a room that she did not know. She looked around, but she did somehow, she remembered this room. She only remembered it to be, well, huge… Soft green flames appeared around her and settled throughout the room. A thick layer of dust lay on top of small table with two chairs. On the table lay a drawings, she picked one up and removed the thick layer of dust. How many years had passed since she had been here? How old was she when it all happened? How old were they when they made that vow? How old…? She had no idea… A shimmer caught her eye and turned her head to it. She lay the drawing back on the table and went to the corner where she saw the shimmer. She bent through her knees and took the shimmering from the ground. It was a necklace, a long thin necklace. Faya wiped the dust from the necklace with her thumb. It was a thin golden necklace that was held together by an amber shaped as a half of a bird, the eye was a ruby. She had seen this before! She took the necklace that Hisaki-san had given her for her engagement from around her neck and looked at it. It was a perfect match. She turned the necklace in her hand around and saw a silver _H_, engraved in the gold. Together they formed a phoenix. They got the present from their parents.. 'This is Hino's part… So, you are what has been calling me out here...' she whispered and turned around and crashed into something and then fell backward. Cussing the living daylights out of herself she rubbed her forehead and then glared up. She was met with sparkling amber eyes and then cast her eyes down.

She couldn't take this anymore 'Am I really that weak?' She whispered half delusional from the fever. 'Do I really deserve to be the heir of the Fujimi Clan when I am like this?' Faya whispered and then her eyes became huge 'Do I even deserve to be the Lady of the Western Fields being the way I am now? I am nowhere as powerful as I thought I was…' Hinote bent through his knees and took his sister's face in his hands and turned it so they faced each other. 'That doubt alone makes you stronger than us all combined, Fay…' He said as he looked at her. 'You had that doubt the second we were old enough to talk and walk.' She wanted to draw away from him but Hino had her head to tight in his hands. 'Always second guessing yourself and your feelings, you never knew what to do until the very last second, and you always listened to your intuition, no matter what the others told you… I heard that from dad… He knew that we would one day see you again. He never stopped believing that you were still alive… and that you were somewhere, waiting to remember you past again…' He continued. 'Now, you have to go to bed, or your mate will kill the household...' He said 'Starting with me, I believe...' He finished and chuckled as she pulled a face and then sneezed. 'Oh... wait...' she then whispered and gave her brother a tired smile. 'You need to learn to keep your things close to you, dear brother...' She yawned. 'The damn thing has been pulling me out of my sleep and out of my bed...' Faya chuckled exhausted. Hinote laughed as he took the neklase over from his sister and put it around his neck. 'Twins have come home...' he said. Faya nodded and her eyes dropped shut 'Twins... have... come home.' and fell asleep. 'Seriously, chibi, you could fall asleep everywhere...' He chuckled as he held her in his arms and took her out of their old hidingplace and up to Sesshoumaru who had been waiting... he hated waiting, you did not let the Lord of the Western Fields wait...

**R&R please, and keep Hannah happy... She is kind of getting cranky and moody, because she doesn't get any reviews... And I know what that means... she will not let me post anymore...**


	19. 17

_'Report...' the voice hissed.  
'two more months and everything will be ready.'  
'I thought you told us that the planets were almost in posistion? That was last month!' another voice growled at him.  
'Alas, that was a miscalculation..' as sweat started to appear on the forhead of the skygazers' demon.  
'A... miscalculation? Did you just tell me that? A mis-cal-cu-la-tion?' The first voice asked softly. 'I am s-sorry My Lords... the stars are not responsive as of late... it is like they hide from me...' the demon trembled before the three thrones. 'Then it seems that we need a new skygazer.' the third mused.  
'Oh, no, please My Lords... I-I-I can do better... I will make them listen to me again...'  
'How.' The first voice barked at the demon before them. 'You're getting weak, skygazer.. you are being replaced...' the third voice hissed and three rays of energy connected with the demon before them. The demon gave an agonizing scream and exploded into a million little pieces. One eye of the skygazer flew against the wall, splattered, and slid down the wall. _

_'Such a pity... I really thought he would last longer then the last one...' a fourth voice interupted the silence. Three heads looked at the newcomer and then started to laugh bringing the fourth with them. Their laughs bounced off the cold stone walls and filled the throneroom, echoing in the room, making the room feel more crowded then it intentionally did. 'Bring us another skygazer..' The second voice said. 'As you wish, my lords...' the fourth voice said and bowed. There was a small breeze as the fourth voice had now shifted away. 'I have to tell you... she is getting more and more like you, by the day...' The third voice told the second. 'Touch her and you will be dead...' The second responded with a growl, causing the first to laugh._

___Another sighed and rolled its eyes: 'If you keep this up, soon we will run out of skygazers, did you know that?' The two others laughed and one smug voice came back to the first. 'Your point being?' They all fell in a fit of laughter, echoing in the dark and bouncing off of the dark, empty, walls._

_A small blue orb, skipped from one side to another and then sped through the hallways of the castle. It found a window, sped outside. So this was the reason the skygazer clan was deminishing so rapidly. The others had to know. The small orb vanished from view... The blue orb appeared again before a white temple. The orb took shape and Rin bolted up the stairs and in the temple. She darted through the hallway and into the middle of the temple. The circle room, the innermost sanctuary where only the oldest of the watchers were able to come. Rin was one of the few, if not the only new watcher, that had been granted permission to enter the Room. It was empty and she furrowed her brows, the room was never empty. There was always a watcher in there, no matter what time, what situation. What happened? If the room was empty, then that meant there was a crisis going on that had all watchers on their feet and not in the room. She turned around and ran back through the hallway, stopping to return halfway because she had forgotten to close the door again. She ran back and wanted to close the door when the temple trembled on its foundations. Huge piles of the innertemple crashed down in front of her. She screamed, transformed into an orb and fled the temple. The white world around her turned grey. What was going on here? 'Rin!' She heard her name being called and saw a few of the other watchers. She transformed back into her human form and looked at the older Watchers 'what is happening?' She asked as she swallowed difficult. 'The end of the world... she is making the wrong choises...' Tsukai-san told her. 'Oh, no...' Rin whispered and they jumped away when another piece of the temple collapsed and fell down at the spot where they stood seconds ago._

_'I know why the skygazers are disappearing...' she said as they came together at a different spot, once again. 'Rin, how many times do I have to...' Tsukai-san began 'I know, I know... but I wanted to know, and I know that had it been a question on your minds as well why they disappeared.' She said, looking at the others, with this statement. Tsukai-san looked down at his protegee and shook his head. 'What did you find out, Rinnie...?' He asked her. Rin licked her dry lips and said: 'The four Lords are killing them off, one by one...' This astounded the others. 'The four Lords... you mean the dragon kings? The ones that...' he started but Rin cut him off. 'No, not the Kings... listen to what I am saying... the four Lords of Darkness have risen...' she hissed. 'Oh, that is not good...' One said in a whisper. 'Geez, whatever gave you the first clue...?' Rin asked him in a wave of arrogance and flair, a trait, she had picked up from being around her fosterfather. 'You've been around the Inyu Youkai, for way too long...' the one said back to her. That was a wrong thing to say, because before the Watcher knew he was on his back with a murderous protegee above him. 'Dare say that again and I will send to another plaine...' she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. Nobody, nobody, insulted her fosterfather and came away with it. 'Stop it, both of you...' Tsukai-san snapped at them. Rin threw Tsukai-san a murderous glare and he sighed. 'Rin-chan... he didn't mean it that way...' he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He cared for Rin, really, but sometimes she still acted on impuls, and the first thing a Watcher learned; was to think before one acted. Then again, she was brought back to life by him, and therefore had a lifedebt to the Lord of the Western Fields. He opened his eyes and looked at the young woman with new eyes. Had she known about a lifedebt even at the tender age of six? Had she known that one would be bonded to a youkai when a lifedebt was created? He narrowed his eyes at her. The lifedebt was a familybonding ritual. Had the Inu Youkai even known about it himself, or did he do it on instinct? Rin looked from Tsukai-san back at the Watcher on the ground and rolled her eyes. She never knew what was going on in those heads of them, and it peeved her to no end._

_'Back to the main concern here. The Heir.' He said as Tsukai-san cleared his head once more. 'She has a name, you know...' Rin huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Tsukai-san sighed, she was driving him up to the point of losing his decorum, again! Damn, the blasted once-human. 'Okay, Faya... happy now?' He said as he looked at Rin who smiled sweetly at him. No wonder, that the Inu Youkai gave her everything she wanted, the girl could wrap everyone around her little finger with that smile. His eyebrow quivered and then shook his head. 'Faya is making the wrong choises, she will not stand a change to win.' Tsukai-san said. 'Can you blame her, with everything that she has gone through...?' Rin now asked as she looked up at her teacher. Tsukai-san looked down at Rin and after a long time he shook his head. 'That is what I thought...' she said nodding her head. She had won, again._

_The ground shook heavily once again. 'She is denying her title... damn the vixen!' Tsukai-san called as the ground opened up underneath them and everyone jumped out of the way. 'Rin...' He called. 'Already on my way...!' She called back and vanished from the place. _

'That's it... I had it... I quit...' She screamed furious. 'But Faya...' Saffa began. 'No! Enough is enough... someone else may be the hero, I quit... I think my brother will gladly take the honor, because he still the oldest...' she seethed and stomped inside, and passed Sesshoumaru on the way to the library. 'What was that all about...?' He asked as he looked down at Saffa and pointed at a furious Faya flying up the stairs. 'She has enough of the fighting and the training... she wants a normal life. Above that she is growing more insecure by the day, because she has no idea what it means to be The Heir, none of us does... Her father and brother have very little knowledge about it as well...' Saffa rattled on. 'Well, she will never have a normal life, when it comes to being the Lady of the Western Fields...' He said. 'And when will she officially get that title, My Lord...?' Saffa now asked as she didn't look at him. 'When the time is right... you know that...' he said 'I know... but does she?' Saffa asked and now looked at him. Sesshoumaru looked down at Saffa who raised an eyebrow. For the so maniest time he wondered what Faya had done to his servants. Here the half demon stood in front of him, questioning him, in a way she had never done... no, never dared to do before Faya. He closed his eyes and scratshed his forhead. He couldn't argue with her, because they both knew she was right.

Two more weeks passed since the incident where she literally threw the towel in the ring, and refused to do any training whatsoever again. She was crancky, unapproachable and would growl at anyone who come closer then three feet. On top of that Faya didn't heal as fast as she wanted. She was almost there but had not gotten over an infection in her lungs that just didn't want to heal. It left her gasping for breath for no reason, and harsh coughs plagued her at nights. She feared it would be lasting and even moved to a seperate room for some time for Sesshoumaru to get his rest. Faya knew how he would be when he didn't get enough sleep. Nether one of them had liked it and it wasn't until after an outburst of Sesshoumaru, almost ordering back in his bed, that she complied.

It did not help either that, no matter how hard she searched and how much she read, she couldn't find anything about what it meant to be The Heir...! With a furious scream she threw the book against the wall and sagged down in a chair. 'You know that this isn't the way you should handle a book... I thought I taught you that once...' A voice chuckled behind her. She was too tired to fight as she pressed her fingers into her eyes and then banged her head on the table making her cuss in the process of doing so. 'That will be one beautiful bruice.' The voice chuckled warmly at her. Faya just growled at the voice and heard how a chair was pulled back and someone sat down opposite of her. She raised her head and looked into the deep blue eyes of the High Blue Advisor, the Blue King of the East, the oldest of the cousins, and most in control of his dragon powers. He bent over on the table and rested his chin on his arms. It was his signature pose and silently compelled her to spill the contents of her head to him. She rolled her eyes at him and banged her head onto the table once again, then repeated the motion a few times. She would not give in this time. He could very well walk to the lower pits of hell, for all she cared. 'Will you please stop doing that...?' He now asked as he lay a hand in front of her before she could repeat the motion again. She looked at his hand and then up at him again. 'Talk to us Faya... we are concerned about you... we all are... this is not the Faya we came to know, and frankly we are scared with whatever is going on up there...' he began as he pointed topward her head. Oh, how she hated the man in front of her, at this moment. 'You have become withdrawn and that hurts us all, you know...' he said as he looked at her. 'You have always been a fighter, taking everything head on, and biting into a project... you also could never miss one day of training... and look at you now.. you missed two whole _weeks_ of training... ' He said as he now leaned back in his chair.

Faya cast her eyes down, he was right, as always. She then looked up at him and opened her mouth, but he rose his hand, a sign that he wasn't done talking to her, as of yet. 'You've always been open to us all, I don't know what happened that night when you were taken, and the House was destroyed, but I bet my life on it; that it has something to do with whatever is going on up in your head. 'You have had visions even when you were with us... and sometimes we had to drag it out of you... all of them have come true... and that hurt you as well... What happened, Faya...?' He asked as he leaned forward and held her chin, forcing her to look at him. That was true... all visions had come true. She made the mistake once, for not telling them one of her visions... she ended up at the slave auction. Faya shook her head and pushed the memory away... she did not want to go there.

As she looked back at him, Kou-san could see angry flames burning brightly within her green orbs and tears lingered at the corners of her eyes. 'Oh, Faya...' He whispered as he stood up, walked around the table and sat down next to her. Angry tears now rolled down her cheeks as he pulled her close and buried her face in his blue robe. 'You know what bottled emotions do to someone like you, by now...' he soothed as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I can't do this anymore...' she whispered. 'I can't... do this anymore...' she sobbed now. He let her cry as he held her close, softly rocking her back and forth. Someone entered the library and Kou-san shook his head. Chuukei nodded and left the library again. His older cousin had beat him to it, as always. He raised his hands and shook his head wearily. It was something he had gotten used to it, by now, and walked back outside to his younger cousins.

'Come on, I think there is something I know, that will make you feel alive and energized for the battle again...' Kou chuckled after a while. 'What?' She asked in a whisper. 'Wait and see, dear cousin, wait and see...' he removed himself from her and stood up. He walked toward the window and opened it and then looked down. That would be a little tricky. 'What are you doing...?' She yelled as he jumped out and rushed toward the window and looked down, but was met with a Royal Blue Dragon, who looked back at her. 'Jump on...' She heard him say and nodded his head. Her face split into a grin as she jumped from the window onto his head and they flew off. On the ground the three younger cousins looked up as the dragon energy roared in their veins. They saw the Blue King take the sky and they looked at each other. They smiled and within seconds three other Dragon Kings took the sky. Aurora looked at the retreating dragons with a puzzled look on her face and then saw the tiny speck on top of the Blue King jumping up and down. She laughed and shook her head. She turned around when blood energy made itself known to her and saw three other dragons come toward her. Her brothers had returned home. She waved at them, and the green dragon general swooped past her as she jumped on. 'Let's meet that new dragonrider, shall we?' She heard her twinbrother tell her. 'Let's do that.' She smiled. As they rose to meet the others, Aurora's clothing changed, from the plain dark brown dress that she had been wearing, to an emerald green kimono with yellow ribbons. Seven thin dragons were embroided in the kimono.

Way up in the sky, Faya jumped from one dragon to the next, knowing that they would catch her one way or another. The dance kept on going in the sky and she had no idea that there were three other dragons approaching them. She jumped from the black dragons' tail and unto the white dragons' nose. Faya trained again and loved to do it way up in the sky. She had calculated the jump perfectly... she would end up at the tip of the tail and then run up its back toward his head and then jump toward the white dragon that was already hovering in the right position. 'And what the hell do you think you're doing?' Faya lost concentration in the jump and with it the focus of her jump. She missed her jump on an inch and felt herself slide off of the back of the the Red Dragon. The green dragon spurted into action and caught the newest dragonrider within seconds. 'That was uncalled for, you know!' They heard the green dragon roar at the purple dragon. 'She was training... you could see that as well, coud you...' Aurora hissed at him. Faya scrambled to her feet and then moved up his claw toward where Aurora was standing. 'I am fine, guys...' she called at her cousins. They gave a sigh of relief and then turned to the other dragons. 'Are there any more dragons I should know about?' She asked Aurora uncomfortably. 'Faya-sama... meet my brothers... generals, meet the youngest of the Fujimi Clan.' The green dragon shuddered, causing both women to fight for their balance. 'do that again, dear brother and I will suspend you from transforming for a month...' Aurora said sweetly, but the energy she emitted was icycold, causing the Dragon Kings to chuckle. The purple dragon drew back and lowered his head 'my apologies, Heir... I had no idea... forgive me, My Lady...' he whispered. Faya nodded uncomfortably. 'I know that riding a dragon is a privalige for just a select few... I should apologize as well, for being carelessly doing so...' She answered as she gave a form of respect, only known to the Dragonrider Clan. The purple and yellow dragon, as well as the priestess, now all looked at the fire vixen and then looked at each other. How did she know that form of respect, without being one of the Clan? Faya noticed the unspoken question. 'The Kings are my cousins... I lived with them for a while before...' her voice died out 'Before she had to move on... we all learned her the rules of the dragon clan as well as a few important rules of the dragonrider clan.' The Blue King now said. Faya turned around and gave him a grateful smile. He nodded back at her. 'Wow... I believe I just became tremendously jealous with you, dear cousin...' Aurora chuckled, errupting a nervous giggle from the fire vixen.

She was being watched and Faya looked down. Sesshoumaru, Saffa, her father and brother were all waiting for them to come down. 'I believe lunch is ready...' she giggled. '...and we all know the Lord of the Western Fields...' she started '...does not like waiting!' The others finished and they all roared with laughter. They moved down and as the dragons transformed in midair, Aurora and Faya both summersaulted onto the ground. They straightened in perfect synchronisity and looked at each other. They smiled and high-fived each other and both chuckled and Faya struck a silly pose, causing them all to laugh. 'We will meet you inside, okay...?' Kou-san whispered as he motioned for the others to go inside. Faya looked at him and nodded gratefully. 'thank you.. for everything...' she said. He nodded at her and then moved into the palace dragging Hinote with him who had insisted on staying. She chuckled at him and when everyone was inside she looked up at him. 'Look...' she started but was cut off by his mouth, pulling her close to his chest. 'Shut up..., just shut up' he growled. 'Don't make me worry so much about you...' he said as he cupped her face and shook her. 'you had me worried sick about you...' he whispered at her and pinned her down with a stare. 'Sess...' he cut her off with his lips once again. 'Don't...' he whispered against her lips as he kissed her again '... do that ever again... locking yourself away and getting into your head so deeply, that no one can get you out anymore...' he said as he looked her in the eyes. She sucked in a breath and bit her lower lip. 'You told me this once before, and damn it, I will say it to you now... don't go somewhere, where I can't follow you...' She tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 'I am sorry...' she whispered. '... I've never been good in opening up to anyone...' she said as she nuzzled his neck. 'So we've noticed...' he sneered and pulled away from her and kissed her again. 'Come on, let this rest and get some lunch... okay?' He then asked her. Faya looked up at him nodded 'let's get some lunch...' she said as she smiled at him. He nodded and turned around.

Faya wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his back. 'I do love you, you know...' She whispered. 'We both aren't the easiest to be around with... but I want you to know, that I do love you... and that I do praise myself lucky with you at my side. I am trying... I am learning... but I've got the feeling that I am alone in this... and that is something I can't stand... sometimes, it feels that you're so far gone... so far ahead of me... that...' she stopped and searched for words. She didn't even know where all this came from. '... that I'll never be able to catch up with you... even when you taught me so much, I sometimes have the feeling that I will never be your equal... it scares me... it makes me insecure...' She stopped as she heard him chuckle. 'What?' She huffed indignantly. He turned around again and looked at her. 'You're babbling...' He smirked at her. Faya raised an eyebrow at him and her eyes darkened. She gave a huff and threw her arms in the air. 'No, I'll tell you my deepest darkest thoughts again, thanks hellhound... really appreaciate it...' she said as she rolled her eyes. 'Loving me is a deep dark thought of yours? Tell me, what is your happy thought then?' He smirked wickedly. 'At the moment?' She asked and saw him nod. Killing you...' Faya answered, nodding her head, with a smile. 'How?' Sesshoumaru now asked her. 'That, my sweet evil Hellhound, is my dirty little secret...' Faya smirked as she ran a finger along his cheek. 'I love you too, you know...' he whispered as he kissed her. Her heart melted...

Lunch was a busy and loudly event this time. The two younger cousins were provoking the two older Dragon Kings, in to almost losing their decorum, and had fun in doing so. Aurora herself was pestered by her brothers. Hinote and Sesshoumaru were in the middle of heated argument, which left Faya and her father to talk to each other in hushed and smiling voices. At one point one of the others opposite of the table threw a piece of jam away which came in contact with Faya's face. She closed her eyes, her eyebrow quivering non-stop, as she felt how the jam slid down her face. The table fell completely silent. She took a napkin and wiped the jam away. 'Well, that was a waste of perfectly home-made jam.' she said as she opened her eyes. 'Now the question is, who of you had the nerve to throw jam at my face.' The generals and the priestess all pointed at each other with wide eyes. 'Well, you know what this means then, huh?' She said as she rose to her feet and looked at them all. 'What does it mean, Faya...?' Kou-san asked as his eyebrow quivered as he saw the devilish grin that was passed between the fire vixen and the dragonpriestess. '... War...' Faya said and with that a foodwar started that she hadn't experienced in a very long time. Milk, orange juice, water, bread, jam, chocolate springles, colored springles and much more flew from one side of the table to another, and back again. At one point Saffa had barged in to see what was going on and was instantly bombarded with bread and orange juice, causing her to join the foodwar as well.

When both sides were out of amunition they fell back in their chairs laughing and out of breath. 'So, who won?' The white Dragon asked after a while. Both teams inmeadiatly declared themselves as winners which caused them to bicker for a while until Saffa called that it was an impasse. They laughed and Faya said 'So if everyone helps cleaning this mess up, and then get upstairs to change into something new, how about a long walk.' They all nodded and together they started cleaning, including Sesshoumaru after some coaxing from Faya. That was until Saffa ushered them all out for her to clean the carpet. Something that they wouldn't let tell themselves twice and all moved upstairs to their own room.

'Good Heavens, I even got crums where the light doesn't shine...' she chuckled as Sesshoumaru drew a bath and Faya started to undress herself. He chuckled as he saw his mate scratch her body and walked up to her. He stopped her from scratching herself and took her hands in his. He held them for a while and looked at her. She gave him a loving smile and kissed him. The pants that she had been wearing fell to the floor and she stepped out of them. He lifted her in his arms and carried her toward the bathroom and put her in it, after that he got in behind her and drew her close to him. 'That was fun...' She chuckled as she thought back at the foodwar. 'It was...' He agreed and then pressed a kiss in the nape of her neck. 'But I know something that is a lot more fun...' He whispered as his hands roamed her stomach. 'And what is that, My Lord...?' She chuckled. 'Well, it envolves a lot of this..' he whispered as he pressed light kisses to her neck and shoulders. 'A lot of this...' He said as his hands cupped her breasts and massaged them, causing her to arch into his touch. 'And loads of this...' He said as one hand left her breast, moved under water and found the part in between her legs. She gave a soft moan as he started to rub the senstive spot, meanwhile massaging her breast with the other hand.

After a particulaire hot and steamy hotbath, which continued in the bedroom, they dressed and went downstairs, halfway the stairs they met up with the two younger Dragon Lords that had spurted passed them, laughing, with the generals hot on their tails, ignoring the Lord and Lady that were almost pushed down the stairs. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around Faya to prevent her from falling down the stairs and growled low in his throat and glared at the two younger ones.

As all had descended the stairs they wanted to go, Faya turned around, and looked at the stairs, her eyes narrowing in thought. There was something there. A dim shimmer from underneath the stairs caught Faya's attention and a crease appeared in her forhead. The shimmer came back and she looked at the small streak of light that poured in the darkness. She bent down on hands and knees and crawled underneath the staircase. 'What are you doing?' Sesshoumaru now asked. 'There is something there...' she answered as she banged the back of her head against the tip of a step causing her to cuss out loud and lay down. Faya reached further and finally touched the object. 'Got it...' she squirmed, Faya took hold of it and got stuck. 'Okay, a little help here...' she chuckled embarrased. Faya heard Sesshoumaru chuckle deep in his throat, felt he grabbed her ankles and yanked her out from her convinment. 'That you're small doesn't want to say that you can get into the same places, that could get into, when you were younger...' He drawled causing a well pinned glare from his mate. He just chuckled, and kissed her temple.

They looked down at the object that she held in her hands. Tears of rememberance came to her eyes. The seven pointed white golden crown her mother had worn at the night she lost everything, including her memories. It was dusty, cobwebs, and webs of dust had gotten in between the openings of the spikes. The diamand stars at the top of the seven spikes were dull. Faya rubbed the crown clean, softly, and blew the webs away... Dust filled her nostrils and released a strangled sneeze, which made it feel like her head was exploding, and stars appeared within her vision. When the crown was cleaned, and she held it up into the light, stars appeared around them ans she smiled at the memories. 'My mothers' crown...' she whispered. 'It had been here, waiting, for all this time... for someone to find it...' She pushed away the sad memory and the tears that threatened to come up. She walked up to the ballroom, opened the door and walked up to the heard. Faya stopped in front of the mirror, looked at herself and then placed the crown on the top of the heard. Gave a short bow, turned back and left the ballroom, closing the doors behind her. Faya closed her eyes for a split second, leaning against the door. A serene smile crept onto her face as she opened her eyes and walked back to the group that was waiting for her. 'Come on...' she said as she nodded her head to the entrance door. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist, pressed a kiss at her temple, and wordless they left the hallway and out in to the light of beautiful day.

Back in the ballroom, a white orb appeared and hovered toward the mantlepiece. The orb changed form and the angelic figure of Flamma appeared. She looked down at her crown and a smiled a serene smile. Warmness engulfed her as she closed her eyes contently. She could move on... 'Thank you, my dearest daughter, for finding what was lost...' she whispered and vanished from the ballroom, leaving the ballroom warm and blessed in her wake.

Two months passed and everything was calm. It was like the threat of war was forgotten and far from being appearing. Yet everyone knew that it was eminent and were on guard even when they were releaxed. Faya had gotten used to the fact that her lungs would never completely heal and her feverish spells that plagued her now and then. At the other hand she refured to give up her relentless training which usually ended up in her on her knees gasping for breath within two hours. She hated it, and hated herself more because of it. Faya kept pushing herself and kept trainng until Sesshoumaru would literally intervene and stop her from wearing herself out. In that way, Faya had never learned to keep her boundries in check.

'You do know, that you will kill yourself one of these days, if you do not learn your own boundries, right?' He asked her as he heard her cough when they were training. 'And.. how.. am I supposed... to get better...? My Lord...' She sneered at him. 'I refuse... to.. let this be...' she took a deep breath and kicked him in the chest. '... an obstacle...' Faya finished as she jumped away and landed on a branch close by the place where they were training. 'Ever heard of steambaths...?' Sesshoumaru asked as he shifted in front of her and looked up at her. Faya raised a delicate eyebrow 'steambaths, my lord..?' she asked with a knowing smile and bent forward, to come at eyesight with him. There was a mischievious twinkle in her eye 'I thought we had one, last night, if I remember correctly.' There was a flash of emotion rushing through his eyes, but vanished before Faya could interpetate it, and sighed. 'You can be the insufferable Hellhound all you want in public... but don't start doing that act in front of me... you know I can prick right through that...' She wined at him. He chuckled deep within his throat, one that made her heart melt and gave a silly grin. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed the nape of his neck and closed her eyes. They were happy and content...

_'I'm bored...' The young woman moaned annoyingly. 'Then find yourself someone to kill, little vixen...' The voice came to her. 'Who? There aren't any skygazers left, and to kill our allies is a little bit overboard don't you think?' She snapped back. 'Can't I provoke the fire vixen a little bit, I heard she is not well?' she then chuckled. The three voices started laughing and she laughed with them. 'Go and taunt the vixen, but I warn you, do not kill her...' Her father told her. 'But...' the voice whined. 'That is an order!' The voice barked at her. 'Oh, fine...' the vixen huffed and disappeared. 'Do you think we should send someone after her, for her not to lose her control?' another voice asked the man. 'Do you think you could hold your tongue long enough, before I rip it out?' came the quick reply. 'Do you think the both of you could stop bicker for more then a day and let me think?' another voice growled as angry flames appeared around them. 'Keep that fire inside Enkou!' Shinrin Akemi growled at him and stood up from his throne. The third, Azuma, following suit. 'You don't have the guts... like it or not, we need each other, and the bond, to kill the Heir...' Shinrin Akemi continued as Enkou wanted to throw the fireball at him._

Sesshoumaru stood in the war room overlooking the terrain and knowing that if the war would come it would happen here. Halfway the land of the Fujimi Clan and the Azuma territory. He marked the territory with a pin and turned around when a soft breeze made him aware that the trusted servant had returned. An army of the Takai no Enzeru Clan had appeared behind him. All bowed and sat on their knees. 'We have come to fulfill an ancient vow, we hereby serve under your command. My Lord Nishi-sama, ruler over the Takai no Enzeru Clan…' They said in unison. 'Follow me, My Lord...' Was all Tobikuma-san said and Sesshoumar's eyes sparkled. Outside Sesshoumaru and Tobikuma-san saw more demons of different clans shift in to view and bowed down to one knee. Sesshoumaru nodded in appreaciation. 'Sesshoumaru… what is going on here…?' Faya asked as she looked at the small army and then at him. 'War, my dear...war.' He answered and saw how Faya noddded as a crease appeared in between her eyebrows. Faya wobbled on her legs and then smiled tiredly. 'I am going back to bed, still not better it seems...' and shrugged as Sesshoumaru narrowed her eyes at her. He nodded at her with a loving smile and looked at her retreating form. Then looked back at the clans and at Tobikuma-san. He lay a hand on the servant's shoulder and squeezed it. 'You did well, Tobikuma-san, you did well.' He said. 'Thank you, My Lord...' He answered and motioned the others to come inside as well. Before he could even take step toward the open doors that lead into the palace, they smashed shut before him and thick, green, vines wrapped itself at the entire door. Faya! he thought and started to blast the vines away. It was no use, the vines sprung back as soon as he cut one, and they became thicker everytime.

Faya had no idea what had hit her in the safety of her own home, but one second she was walking up the stairs and the next she was smashed against the doors of the diningroom, buckling against the impact and sending her onto the table and sliding off at the other end. 'Tisk tisk, you should always be on your guard, even in the comfort of your own home, when war is so close...' She heard the familiar voice come to her. Dazed she lay on her on the carpet and saw how the forest vixen appeared in sight. 'You..' she hissed and rolled away as Moriyo came down with a small dagger. Faya coughed and while she was throwing fireball at her she ran out of the diningroom and into the hallway. A dagger shot through the air and planted itself in her shoulder. She screamed in pain and the scream was lost in a harsh coughs. Damn lungsickness that didn't wanted to pass!

Shinrin Moriyo gave the fire vixen a wicked smile and shifted away only to reappear inches away from her and knocked the breath out of her chest as she planted her knee in her stomach with full force. Faya coughed up blood and furious she punched the vixen in the face, ignoring the pain that the dagger had caused her. The fight waged on, all the time she heard Sesshoumaru calling her name.

At one point Faya ended up on the ground with Moriyo on top of her. 'What to do, with you?' She whispered insanely. 'I promised my father, I wouldn not kill you, but I am loving this so much... I think I will...' She gave a childish chuckle, one that sent shivers up and down Faya's spine as she tried to get away from her. The fight had taken its toll on her lungs and she gasped for breath. 'Ahhh, is the little vixen sickly?' Moriyo coed as she then chuckled. With her last strength Faya planted her knee in her stomach and pushed her away from her. Gasping for breath and clutching her shoulder close they stood opposite each other. They shifted into the ballroom and kept looking at each other.

'She is not able to fight at this point, you can see that too, don't you?' A voice said from the side. They both turned their heads and Faya saw Saffa standing in the doorway. 'Here I thought the Shinrin Clan had more dignity… she is injured as well as sick. I don't think you will have a lot of satisfaction, killing her off like that.' Saffa said as she walked up to them. 'So you want to take her place instead, slave?' Moriyo asked as she licked her teeth in a menacing way. Saffa shrugged and stepped in front of her Lady. Faya was both a friend and her Lady… at this point she was protecting both. 'Saffa… w-what are you doing?' Faya asked her best friend in terror as Saffa stood up and Saffa looked over her shoulder and smiled at her. 'Protecting the Lady of the Western Fields, as I have promised her…' she answered. 'Saffa, this is not the time… this is not the time, get back…' Faya whispered terrified 'I.. I can protect myself…' She said as she stood up, wavering on her feet. 'No, not in that way, you can't…' Saffa answered as she shook her head. 'It was an honor to know you.'

'Faya, I'm sorry, I can't stay and serve you the same way that I have served the Lord of the Western Fields before you…' With that Saffa jumped up and engaged in the fight leaving Faya screaming her name as Hinote appeared next to her and pulled her away. Faya screaming the name of her best friend as they saw how both Moriyo and Saffa shifted away in front of them. 'LET ME GO!' She screamed and threw Hinote against the wall. 'How dare you…?' She hissed as a red haze covered her eyes, there were yellow fires burning within them. 'How dare you to keep me away from her…?' She now whispered. Kouenko had felt the energy as soon as Moriyo had appeared and had run toward it. 'Hinote-kun… step back, you cannot win from her now…' Was all he said. 'But…' His father looked at him and just shook his head. Hinote cast his eyes down and removed himself from the Hall, Faya following his every move and then looked at her father. 'Oh, you care for her deeply, don't you...?' Kouenko asked as he looked at his daughter now and wrapped his hair up in a high ponytail. She growled at him and bared her teeth. Cold fires were burning in the red haze. 'Very deeply, huh?' He asked as they circled each other and duck when a fireball came speeding toward him. 'That can be the only reason that you are in such rage now…' he continued, making Faya growl.

_Moriyo and Saffa appeared in a clearing of the forest and both looked at each other. Saffa re-positioned herself and looked at the enemy of her Lady. She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and when she opened them her eyes were hard and unreadable. 'You will not harm the Lord and Lady of the Western Fields, My masters, anymore… Moriyo…' She said. 'And who is going to stop me? You…? Don't make me laugh!' Her high pitched voice came to Saffa's ears. 'Do not forget where you are, low life servant… You are in my domain! The forest and nature are under my control…' Moriyo said as she gave an evil cackle, and with deranged eyes she spread her arms. The forest came alive underneath them and before Saffa knew what was happening roots sprung out from the ground, liana's sped from the trees, wrapped themselves around Saffa's body and pulled her up in the air. 'Your life is mine!' Moriyo screamed with an insane voice. 'Do not underestimate a Seishou fox demon… Moriyo…' Saffa hissed and Moriyo stopped laughing. She looked at Saffa who smirked now and closed her eyes and concentrated. A white light erupted from Saffa's body, forming a bubble around her. 'Everything is energy, a Seishou demon can manipulate every kind of energy he or she wants to. Energy is all around us. Friction is energy, emotions are energy… hate…' White beams shot from the bubble and her restraints vanished in thin air. 'is one of the best energies one can have.' Saffa said as she landed onto the ground. Moriyo grinded her teeth and growled low in her throat. This bitch was a tough one. She then smirked 'I see… your ancestors had given your master a Clashka Vow… they couldn't fulfill their vow… I see now, why a vixen like you works with Fluffy-sama…' Moriyo gave Saffa a deranged smile and attacked once again. So a fierce fight began between the two._

At the door Sesshoumaru, who had finally cut his way through the veins, was stopped by Hisaki-san who shook her head. 'She has no idea who is opposite of her… she sees no friends, lovers, or family… At this time everyone is an enemy to her, including us, as well as her father…' She explained. 'I'm very sorry, but do not think that you are a match for her. She is far more powerful than you, right now, and she would kill you… the only one who is capable of calming her down is the one in that room… for he knows all too well what she is going through… The deep rage is something he is all too familiar with, it is part of him and part of the family. Only the Leader of Kasai Clan can really defeat her at this point.' Hisaki-san said and looked at the two in the room. 'What happens next?' He asked and Hisaki-san raised her shoulders. 'Who knows, maybe she still knows who is standing before her, otherwise they will…' An explosion made her stop in midsentence. 'Fight…' she then finished. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked at the fighting family members. Hisaki-san turned to her nephew. 'She went berserk the second I pulled her from the fight.' Sesshoumaru looked down at the young demon. 'What kind of fight?' he asked. 'Between a forest vixen and a fox vixen, I think Faya called her Saffa…' Hinote-kun then said. 'What…?' Sesshoumaru answered coldly.

'Duck!' Hisaki-san said and all duck when Faya came flying through the Great Hall and crashed into the wall opposite of the room. Faya stood up and then straightened, wiped away the blood that tickled down the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, and gave a cruel smile. She shifted back into the room and continued her fight with her father.

_Both were breathing heavily and wounds and cuts were scattered on both bodies. Saffa held her shoulder and looked at her opponent with one eye. The other was thick and swollen making it impossible for her to look with it. She jumped away when another attack was coming for her. She was thrown back to ground when a liana wrapped itself around her ankle dragging her back to the ground. The attack hit her full in the stomach. Saffa dropped to the ground and coughed blood. Moriyo released a deranged laughter and looked at Saffa. 'DIE!' She screamed at Saffa and shifted away only to reappear in front of the fox demon. 'And here I thought you were stronger than this… such a shame… I want to tell you a little secret…' She whispered as she took her chin in her hands and made her look up at her. 'Die with the idea of me killing your friend. She has no power and is soo weak that you need to protect her. I will do the same with her as I plan to do with you.' Moriyo drove a liana through her stomach and watched in satisfaction as the body of Saffa became limb and sagged onto the ground. Moriyo stood up and released an deranged laugh, then chopped off her head. It was done…_

At one point her father was laying on his back with a furious fire vixen on top of him. She brought her hand back and red, yellow, with orange flames sprouted from her fingertips. Faya suddenly stopped as the loss in life energy hit her with full force. Her eyes widened, and she started to tremble, angry golden tears spilling from her eyes. Sesshoumaru had seen enough and decided it was time to act. Before one could say anything had had shifted away and stopped her hand when it dove down toward her father's face, the tip of her fingers touching Kouenko's nose. 'So Saffa dies, and you go into full assasination mode…?' He asked. 'That is a little selfish, don't you think? Do you really want her death to be meaningless…?' He asked as she didn't answer him. Faya looked at him now, yellow fires burning in her red eyes, lips pulled back which gave her a feral look. Her hair was dancing wildly around her and thin strains of hair stuck to her wet face. 'Why don't you go and kill your father and then the rest of us… will it bring her back, no… will it bring you more grieve, yes. If you really love to hurt yourself, you can find other ways for that.' He said as he looked at Faya who was breathing hard, and still wore a feral face. 'And while you're at it then, go and kill yourself as well, I won't stop you, but it won't bring her back you know…' He said as he looked at her as he tucked the strains away and motioned for Kouenko to get away now that she was distracted. 'Other way meaning, to get even with the one that killed her…' He began and Faya growled as she looked at him. '... Don't growl at me… you know that the Master of the Moon House does not like lower vixens growl at them.' She narrowed her eyes at that. 'Yes, lower, because you can't control your rage… so you are lower than me…' Faya grawled at him as he said this. 'Now, now, little fire kitten… don't go and play with the adult Inu Youkai….' He answered as he caught her wrist and twisted it. 'Nishi-sama, you have no idea what you're doing.' Kouenko intervened now. 'I know my mate pretty well by now, I know what I'm doing, thank you very much… she was my servant before I knew she was the Heir. Besides who do you think taught her to fight like this?' Faya growled and bit him in the hand, drawing blood, in response she was pushed into the ground. 'You dare and bite me…? You need to learn some manners, lowlife fire kitten…' He whispered at her with a feral smirk. He was really liking this… it was the first time he had seen her in such a rage and it was exciting him in a way he never knew. She kept amazing him, with powers and manners, with charm and sometimes with a childish impression of the world, how he loved all those traits of her.

Someone shifted into the room and Faya looked up, she saw Hinote standing there with a lifeless body of Saffa in his arms. She looked from the body back at her brother, he too was now bleeding from several cuts and wounds… She looked back at the body and then saw the head was missing. Faya closed her eyes and a feral roar escaped her lips… then a growl… then nothing and her shoulders started to shake. She was gone… she was no more… Saffa, her friend… Hot tears of fury fell down her face, gathered at her chin and made puddles on the floor. Faya screamed her name over and over again and then broke down. This could not be happening… Harsh sobs wrecked through her body as she wept. 'Do not let her death be in vain, Faya…' Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, his breath ghosting over her skin. 'Do not let her death be the reason that you lose yourself…' He whispered. The silence that followed was deafening and lasted like forever, so it seemed. 'She'll pay for this…' They heard her growl softly and they looked at the young fire vixen. 'She'll pay for this dearly… where is she?' she growled and looked at her brother. _'__Where is she?'_ She repeated the question as her brother didn't answer. 'S-s-she told me she would be waiting in the forest for you… she also said to send you her regards.' Hinote answered. 'Let. Go. Of. Me…' She growled as she looked at Sesshoumaru now. 'Euh, no… not until you have calmed down…' he answered. 'NOW…' She screamed and unleashed an energy-burst that made him let go of her. The light vanished and Faya was gone. 'Damn it, stupid little fire kitten…' Sesshoumaru hissed as he noticed she was gone.

'Moriyo!' she screamed as she appeared in the forest. 'Where are you, you stupid little slut? You little cunt! If it wasn't enough to try and take my husband away from me, you go on and kill my best friend? You Bitch, you filthy low life slut!' She screamed at the trees. A laugh came back to her. 'You are pathetic, did you know that? Cry over a servant like that… There are thousands where she came from.' Moriyo appeared in front of her. 'Oh, yeah, I forgot, the bitch was a friend. The little nothing that was a servant was actually your friend.' Moriyo gave a high pitched laugh and looked at her. 'Did you like my gift… I tried to keep her intact… although it didn't work… I was enjoying my-…' Moriyo was cut off when she got smashed into a tree. One liana appeared because of the impact. Hanging from the spiked liana was the severed head of Saffa. A spike running from the top of her crown through her head and out of her neck. One eye was dangling out of its socket, the other eye was gone. Her mouth was hanging open in a soundless scream and several teeth were missing. Faya turned away from the sight, retching and placed a hand in front of her mouth. She heard Moriyo laugh like an hyena 'I was enjoying myself so much that I took her head as a trophy… she was a good fighter for a low life servant…. Do you like the trophy tree, by the way?' More liana's came down with severed heads. Most of them were beyond recognition, but there was one that caught her eye. Her eyes grew and she recognized it as the head of Haro-kun, the young half demon that had been protective of Faya ever since he had lay eyes on her. Her head filled with memories that almost brought her to her knees. More heads came tumbling down and she witnessed how the heads of Yemon-san and Jiro-kun were also part of it.

Moriyo laughed loudly and golden tears escaped Faya's eyes. She saw how Moriyo was laughing as she hit the head of Saffa away, again and again, like a cat would hit a ball on a string away from it. Her brows knitted together and she set her jaw. Faya stood tall and closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. _'__Do not let the fury get to you… Get it under control…'_ She heard Sesshoumaru's voice coming to her. Faya felt herself calm down and after another few breaths and then opened her eyes. The color had changed once again, now they were a soft pink and white high-lights were appearing in her hair, a golden endless knot appearing in the middle of her forhead. Slowly she started walking up to Moriyo and the four heads of her dead friends. Where she planted her feet white with red fires started and burned the severed heads. They would be purified… this ground would be purified by fire, and this land would no longer hold the power of this sick forest vixen. Moriyo was so busy with laughing and being full of herself she had lost her concentration and that there was an enemy in front of her. Halfway the laugh it got stuck in her throat and green blood gurgled up from her throat. She coughed and felt how the blood dripped down her mouth. 'You wanted war, Shinrin, you have it now… an eye for an eye, and a life for a life…' She hissed and heard how Moriyo gurgled something. 'This wasn't directed at you, Bitch, but toward your father… never challenge a vixen from the Fujimi Clan…' Faya retracted her lower arm from the forest vixen torso and saw her fall to her knees with a dark satisfying calmness. Faya was covered with green blood of the forest vixen and looked at the trees surrounding her. 'You have your war now Shinrin!' She whispered furiously and unleashed her fury in the forest. The forest was set ablaze and she thought she heard the screams of the forest clan somewhere around her but paid no attention to it. She took the four heads from the liana and then left the inferno… flames could not harm her because she was mistress over the flames… The flames gave way as soon as she came close to them and with the four heads in a bag she walked back to the opening of the forest. Black clouds had gathered as she appeared from the forest on to the field close to the palace.

Four demons were waiting for her, three family members and the one that captured her heart. 'I think I just proclaimed war…' was all she said. They looked at her and then at her forhead. Faya touched it absently and shrugged as she found the endless knot there. 'It is there to stay...' she said absently. Faya then looked at the bag and tears gathered in her eyes once again. Laughs echoed through her head and she closed her eyes. 'We need to bury them…' She whispered. 'Them?' Sesshoumaru asked as he cocked an eyebrow. He almost took a step back when Faya looked at him. There was something very wrong with her. 'She not only killed Saffa… Haro-kun, Yemon-san and Jiro-kun… don't you think they need a proper burial as well?' They all nodded.

Faya insisted on doing this alone and so everyone left her, yet Sesshoumaru stayed behind and kept a close eye on her. Faya didn't care and started to make a fireplace, then placed the body of Saffa on it and then the heads. She stepped back as she was done and looked at it. Faya closed her eyes and spread her arms wide. Seven different color flames appeared around her, spun in the air, creating an endless knot, and one by one the flames flew toward the corps. One by one they came in contact with several places of the wood and started to spread around themselves. Where the different colors connected, little stars appeared that were carried away by the small breeze. In the distance they heard a feral scream and she knew Shinrin-sama had found the body of his daughter. She couldn't care one bit. Moriyo got what she deserved, she had the nerve to kill her friends, Faya killed Moriyo. War would start because of this... she was sure of it.

It became quiet after a while, only the burning wood was heard, Faya closed her eyes and without knowing the words she started to sing the burial song, one that she had never heard. She then understood that it was her mother's spirit that brought her the song and lyrics. Rolling thunder and lightning in the distance told them a storm was coming and she opened her eyes. Lightning flashes reflected in her eyes but other then that they were dull and lifeless. She looked up at the sky and as the fire burned the first drops of water fell down. The heavens cried for the loss of a loved one. Soon it started to rain even harder and lightning flashed through the midnight sky. Thunder closely following the lightning. When the corpse of Saffa and the heads of her friends had finally gone to ashes she took a broken breath and turned around, bumping into Sesshoumaru who had kept waiting for her all that time. Before she could even say a word he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It suddenly struck her, it had been his servants and friends too! 'I'm sorry…' She whispered and closed her eyes. 'You'd better…' he answered after a while, feeling her trembling of the cold and sadness. 'Let's get a hot bath, shall we?' He then asked as he put a finger underneath her chin and forced her to look up. He looked into empty eyes and couldn't wait for war. War surged through his veins as Sesshoumaru bent forward and captured her lips in a soft but demanding kiss and they shifted away to the bathroom of their bedroom. He lay a hand on her cheek and saw how she gave into the touch yet no emotion, no sparkle was visible in her eyes. 'I'd like to be alone now…' she whispered in a broken voice. Sesshoumaru set his jaw and then left the bathroom without a word leaving Faya helplessly alone. Faya undressed herself and threw the clothes in a corner and sat down in the hot water and closed her eyes as she slipped underneath the surface. What was the point in everything now, now that she had lost four good friends? Yes, he had lost four servants… but she had lost four friends. Half Youkai that had a life in front of them and it was taken away by a bitch that thought they were replaceable. Never! She opened her mouth and a soundless scream escaped her lips, the air that escaped her lungs made bubbles appear on the surface of the water. They were all gone!

Sesshoumaru looked up when the door opened and Faya walked in the bedroom. Her fragile body wrapped in a fluffy soft green towel and her wet hair in a loose braid. He lay his book down and looked at her as she came up to him and raised a finger. He chuckled as she stretched out her hand at him and he took it. He stood up and spun her around. With a sad smile she twirled underneath his arm and started to dance on a melody only they heard. Sesshoumaru pushed her in a low dip and held her there for a few seconds, then pulled her up so she stood on both feet again. She lay a hand on his bare chest and felt a shiver run through his body. 'What do you have me do tonight, My Lord…?' she whispered as she gave feather light kisses on his chest and licked his nipple igniting a moan from him. 'What are your commands for me, tonight…? My Lord…?' She whispered as her fingertips glided over his chest down toward his navel and toward his waist band. 'Not yet, eager little vixen…' and took her hand in his. Faya stopped and looked up at him, his yellow eyes burning with what was surely going to happen. She swallowed as he sat down and beckoned him to stand in front of her. She walked over to him and stopped in between his legs. She felt how he placed his hands on the towel and opened it. Faya closed her eyes and bit her lip not start trembling. She felt how the towel slipped off of her body and how his nails raked over her naked belly and inner thighs. She felt how he stood up and placed a ribbon over her eyes. 'Feel… I want you to feel tonight.. my eager little fire vixen…. Just feel… That is all I ask of you…' She heard his voice, his breath ghosting over her skin leaving goose-bumps in their wake. 'Feel what I do to you… and feel what you do to me…' He whispered as he lay his hand on her throat, giving a little pressure before sliding down to her breasts. Faya moaned and licked her lips as she arched her breast into his hand. Moans echoed through the room as the heat and scents filled the sacred space in the palace. Faya's heightened senses drove her insane as she grabbed the silken sheets with one fist and drove her nails into Sesshoumaru's back, and he bit and nibbled her neck in response as he thrust into her. The pain and pleasure were welcoming for the both of them. A slow pace emerged between them, with long, deep thrusts. Whispers of nothingness and promises filled the room as well and the pace was kept in a slow rhythm. They both lost friends, although Sesshoumaru would be too proud to show his emotions about this case, Faya knew that he was hurting as well, and not a bit. Combined with the fact that of all days, he could lose his friends and servants, it had to be on the same anniversary day of Rin's death. His hair covered her face as he licked her neck and then nibbled it. She arched her back once again, pressing her breasts into his chest, igniting a low growl from him as he rubbed her nipples. She sighed and licked her lips as she felt how he trailed kisses down her shoulder and licked her nipples, nibbling and sucking them. A flush spread across her face as she felt how he trailed his wet tongue lower toward her abdomen and toward her inner thigh.

And, oh yes, she did feel. Faya felt alive in the prescense of her mate. Feeling safe in his arms as he wrapped them around her waist and pulling her close to his chest.

_'My Lords... the time has come... the energy of the conjoined planets are almost at maxium power... The time to strike is almost near...' a soft female voice whispered through the dark, empty throneroom. The young Skygazer was on her knees in front of the thrones. A ring glowed around her neck, casting a faint light on her red skin and illuminating her face. She had a diamand shaped face, with big black eyes. Her, sleek, indigo hair falling aroung her face and shoulders like a waterfall. Her kimono, white as fresh fallen snow, pooled around her as she sat on the ground. Oh yes, he had to admit it, she was a pretty one. She was the last of the Skygazers, the last of her kind. A young woman in the bloom of her life. 'And when will that be... young Skygazerer?' The Forest Lord asked. 'The planets will be at full conjoinction three nights from now...' She answered. Shinrin Akemi looked down at her and an evil gleem appeared in her eyes. He smirked a wicked smirk and desended the stairs leading to the thrones. 'You did well, my skygazer... you were most helpful...' he whispered as he bent through his knees and put a long finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look up. Fearful black eyes looked into deep brown ones, and then turned wide in shock when the demon in front of her pressed his lips against hers. 'You will get your reward now...' she heard him whisper against her lips._

_The young woman gave a gurgled sound as the Forest Lord drove his hand through her chest, white blood sipping out of her wounds. She looked down at her stomach as he retracted his hand from her chest, and watched how her blood spilled onto the floor. She looked up at the Forest Lord 'this will also be your downfall, for the Heir will be your judge... she will show you no mercy...' She whispered and sagged onto the cold floor. As she felt her life energy slip away from her, she also felt how her body became wet of her own blood. She closed her eyes. 'The Heir, Forest Lord... Lord Azuma, Lord of the treaturous flame... she will be your judge... she will... show... you.. no mercy...' With that the last of the Skygazers closed her eyes and the ancient Skygazer demon race... was no more..._

**Rest in Blissful peace, sweet Saffa. You were an awesome character to write, and you will not be forgotten.**

**Seishou – energy**


	20. 18

'Where life ends, new life will emerge.' _That had been a proverb of the Fujimi Clan for a long time. The wedding ceremony was small and intimate on the property of the Fujimi castle. Yet there was no celebration and no festivities, just one big dinner and one dance. The couple would hold another feast when all was over. From all over the Lands Clans came to the Tamadara no Kasai and pledged their allegiance to them. There were clans Faya had never heard off. The Dragon Lords arrived in style as always with the Dragonriders standing proud and tall on their heads. Aurora jumped off the head of the Red Dragon who changed back and Faya smiled at him as he hugged her. 'I am sorry for your loss, and I congratulate you on your wedding, dear cousin.' He whispered and smiled as he heard her chuckle. 'How are you holding up?' He asked as he looked at her. She shrugged 'I'll get there...' She said weakly. Faya had lost an unreasonable amount of weight in that short time and he was concerned that she was starving herself to death. He talked to Sesshoumaru about this and he said he would pay attention to what she was eating and nodded his head in appreaciation, showing the red dragon that he was happy for the concern that he displayed for the wellbeing of Faya._

_Clans had been brought together, war was eminent and Faya's dreams were getting more vivid and horrible with every night. Three weeks passed with wounded and casualties on both sides. Every night they came home with fewer demons. Faya couldn't take this anymore and wanted to fight, yet they told her not to, why she couldn't she had no idea… she was a tough warrior, she could fight… why was she protected all of a sudden? Why was she not allowed to fight? She begged her family to join the fight, that she was worthy… but the only answer she got that she was still needed another day. That her biggest part now was helping the servants with creating a hospital wing and help the wounded. Sesshoumaru chuckled when he heard this and Faya told him he would be the first to get in to the hospital wing if he didn't shut up, he cocked an eyebrow causing Faya to roll her eyes at him. The war carried on for months. Faya had hardened significantly during her time in the in the hospital wing. To such an extent where she thought that she would never be the same again. At a certain point Faya's tears stopped falling all toghether and she was afraid that she had cried her last tears as she once again covered a body of a young demon with a white sheet. She sighed deveatedly and closed her eyes for a second. Then she turned around as she was being watched. Aurora stood there next to her and lay a warm hand on her shoulder. Drawing strength from her Faya nodded and walked away from the bed, others came and took the body away; and fires in memory of the warriors that had fallen, burned brightly, every night._

_Fear had gripped Aurora's heart as Dragon warriors, aswell as dragons, were brought in and died in front of her. It ignited a fury within her that the Kings and Generals had not seen in her as of yet. Emmitting cold fury she had stalked over to Faya and literally dragged her away from Sesshoumaru and began to teach her the ropes of saving dragons. Both Sesshoumaru and Faya had not been happy with her that she chose this time to steal her from him. It was one of those little prescious moments in between his busy scheduele to be with her. Faya had no idea why she had to learn this and questioned Aurora about this, but the priestess just pinned her down with a deathglare and hissed at her that she would learn, one way or another. Faya understood that the priestessess were also protectors, caretakers and looked out for wellbeing of the dragons. If a dragon was hurt they felt the pain and hurt of dragons as if they were her own. The bond between priestesses and dragons was something that went deeper then anything she had ever thought possible. Aurora noticed with great pleasure that Faya was a quick study and knew she would do well._

_It wasn't until one evening that Faya had startled awake, gasping in pain, in the middle of the hospitalwing that she understood there was something terribly wrong, and sped outside. Nervously she hopped from one foot to another, and gave a sigh of relieve when the Kings and Generals returned from the battle, but her joy was shortlived as she noticed that Aurora wasn't standing on top of the Red Dragon as she was supposed to be. Instead she was dangling lifeless in his paw. He transformed in mid air and Faya noticed the weak and feeble life energy of her cousin. She began shouting orders and started to concuct a potion only known to the Highpriestess of the dragonrider Clan. Faya explained that Aurora had began teaching her in secrecy, a while ago. The generals had narrowed their eyes in surprise as she explained and concucted the potion like she had known it for ages. It had amazed herself with how easy the potion was brewed underneath her inexperienced hands. The purple dragon concluded that The Lady of the Western Fields was truly talented in more ways then one. Faya had chuckled as she looked up at the purple general and shook her head. After the potion was ministered Faya told the seven dragons to get some rest. It would be of no use to sit here and worry like crazy. She would call them when Aurora was awake. When they didn't budge Faya released a growl as red and orange flames appeared around her. The dragons jumped at that and scurried out of the room, none of them eager to experience the full fledged wrath of an exhausted fire vixen._

_As the sun rose three mornings after the attack, Aurora was waking up and with a tired smile she said the potion was brewed a little too strong for her taste, but it had done its work. Faya laughed, hugged her and then spurted out of the wing toward the quarters where the dragons resided and banged on the seven doors as she called to them that she was awake. A lot of cussing, tripping and a squeel were the result of their rude awakening. Faya did not want to know to whom that squeel had belonged to, becasue it had come from the room of one of the generals. The purple General had opened the door and had pinned her down with a deathglare. Faya had just sighed and rolled her eyes at him; when they heard that the dragon priestess had woken up, they all ran after her toward the hospital wing and found the priestess awake and sitting upright in the bed. A few pillows tugged in her back to support her in sitting straight. Faya had stopped at the door opening and with a tired smile, she had been up all night to look after her cousin and now that everything was okay, Faya felt the exhaustion seep into her body. She shivered as a jawn made it passed her lips and left the hospital wing. Aurora was allright and would make a full recovery._

_Halfway down the corridor Faya was turned around and found herself in a bonecrushing hug of the Red Dragon of the South, whispering incoherrent thank you's. Faya gave an exhausted chuckle and removed herself from the hug, telling him Aurora would do the same thing if it was her in the bed. She jawned again and then told him to go to his wife and let her sleep for a while. He smiled lovingly down at her, gave her another bonecrushing hug and was gone, before she could blink. She looked at his retreating form with a smile before she dragged herself toward her own bedroom._

_As Faya walked into the bedroom she saw her husband laying sprawled in the bed, snoring softly. She chuckled and sat down on the rim of the bed, and looked at his sleeping form for a while. They had gone through so much. From the Hellhound that he had used to be, to the loving husband he was now. Faya praised herself lucky and honored to call herself the Lady of the Western Fields, his wife, his Lady, his equel. She bent down and pressed a loving kiss on the cresent moon that was on his forhead, moving his head to her as she did so, and then moved toward the bathroom. She undressed and dove into the small swimmingpool. As Faya surfaced she lay down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her jet black hair pooling around her. The diamand stars twinkled as the smooth water of the pool was disturbed. The water nibbled at her breats and innerthighs, making her lower muscles contract in pleasure and her nipples hard. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She loved the feeling of the water on her naked skin. Want spread through her as she bucked her hips at the soft friction that the water was giving her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she forced herself to stop bucking. It didn't help, she was to far gone. She spread her legs further and felt how the water seeped in and out of her. Unknowingly to her, her mate had woken up to a few minutes after she had gotten into the bathroom and was now watching what she was doing. He stripped down and undetectably he slipped into the water and toward his mate. The scent making him want to pound her instead of sliding toward her._

_It wan't until she felt his tounge licking her that she wasn't alone anymore. Her eyes shot open and wanted to stand up, but Sesshoumaru held her in place as he locked his eyes with her, from his vintage point. 'You're evil, you know that...?' He asked as he licked her again '... for starting without me...' he whispered darkly. She gave a shuddered moan and closed her eyes once more. He kept on his sweet torture as he felt himself grow harder and harder. He paid no notion to it... this was her time... Release spread through her and moaned his name as she buried her hands in his hair. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her, tasting herself on his lips. He pushed her toward the wall of the pool and turned her back toward him. While he dug his teeth in her neck he buried himself deep within her, igniting a harsh moan from the vixen in front of him. He snaked his arms around her thin well build waist and assaulted her breasts, tugging at the painfully hard nipples, causing her to moan his name over and over again, just as long as he released himself in her growling her name low in his throat._

That all happened six full moons ago. Since that time there hadn't been any joining anymore. Six full moons without her husband join with her... six, freaking, full moons! She didn't blame herself, oh no... she blamed the fucking war, that kept her husband from her bed, from her... Frustrated she wiped a hand through her black, messy hair and wrapped it up in messy knot with hair falling out in different places. Adding to her frustration was that Aurora had told her the delightful news that she was carrying while Faya's womb was still empty. She was happy for them both, she really was... but couldn't help to feel jealous at the same time. Damn the freaking war from keeping her husband away from her. Damn the bloody, fucking, war! If she liked it or not, it also made her doubt herself and question herself if she even _could_carry. This all combined didn't do her confidence any good. So, she kept on training and nagging her father when she was able to participate in the war as well, and Faya kept getting the same answer. No, she could not participate in the war. Growling and snarling she had stormed outside and blasted away a few sakura trees in the process. Who did the old demon think he was? She was strong enough! She had killed the forest vixen single handedly! As if he could last in the war? She shook the murderous thoughts away and conjoured some dummies as she started to fight with them. Releasing her frustration and anger on them instead of the real demons that were at the other side of the Tamadara no Kasai.

'Why is it, that you don't let her fight, father?' Kouenko heard as he watched his youngest child train with the powerful dummies she had conjoured. He shook his head and looked at his son. 'Because recently I figured out what it means to being The Heir, Hinote...' he answered as he placed his hands on the windowseal. 'What does it mean?' Hinote asked and looked at his father. 'The Heir will descide the outcome of the battle, but not until the Heir has come to full terms with her identity.' He answered. 'I don't think I understand...' Hinote said as he also looked outisde. 'Does it mean, she still fights herself?' Kouenko nodded 'It seems so, son, it seems so... she is still fighting herself, her thoughts, and her path. Being the Heir is needing to make sacrifices that I don't think she is willing to make, as of yet... telling her this now, will break her. We need to keep her hopes up and, we need to keep her dreaming in order to grasp the last part that she needs to become The Heir. Look at Faya... what do you see...?' Hinote looked at Faya and shrugged: 'I see my sister, that is all to it... don't you see your daugther when you look at her?' He asked as he looked at his father. He was shocked to see him shake his head. 'Yes, I do see my daughter... but what I also see is a whelpless Lady of the Western Fields.' He answered as he turned his head to his son. 'She is afraid that she will never be a mother, that she will never get the whelps that she wanted, eversince she was young.' He smiled sadly as he had asked his daughter once what she had wanted to become. Green eyes had looked up at him and told him that she wanted to be a mother, just Flamma was... exactly like Flamma was. Kouenko shook his head again and looked at the raging fire vixen outside in the garden. Hinote let the words of his father sink in and leaned against the windowseal. A sad look on his face.

If Saffa had been here she would be able to give her advice. She stopped in mid-attack. _Saffa! _It had been a while since she last thought of her friend. She lost her focuss and therefore she was hit by her own conjured enemies. Faya lay sprawled agianst the tree and shook her head. 'Since when do we bite at the master...?' She hissed as her eyes turned white and rose to her feet. White flames curling upward around her body. This peeked the interest of the older fire demon behind the window. 'She knows how to do it, she just doesn't know how to keep it...' He then said. Pink and green flames danced within the white flames as Faya twirled around her own axis and released a brilliant white beam, with pink blue and green sparks, from her hands. It smashed into the dummies, that exploded in a silent scream.

The war outside raged on to an extend that it was wearing everyone out. There were mass losses on both sides and it was at a certain day that Faya found her husband worn out, laying on the bed, his lower arm covering his eyes. He was exhausted. They all were... The atmosphere around them had become edgy and it was like she was walking on eggshells the whole way through. Sesshoumaru had become distant and coldhearted toward her in the time that the war had started. Yet she kept on pushing forward... she knew it was the stress of the war and the loss of allies that drove him to this behaviour. Faya snuck toward the bathroom and lay some towels on the sink for him, like she had done so many times for him in the past months. The only thing she could do for him now, was to tend his wounds and help him recover. Was this all there was to a married life? If so, she wondered why she had married him in the first place. Furious with herself she shook her head and pushed that thought away into the deepest corners of her mind. They could not know that the war would start after their marriage. It was not their fault. She had married him cause she said yes, cause she loved him, cause she wanted him to be the father of her whelps! She wanted him and no one else. Faya stepped back into the bedroom and sat down next to Sesshoumaru. 'Your bath is ready, My Lord...' she whispered. 'Thank you, Faya...' Came the inmeadiate respons as he removed his arm from his face and lay it in her lap.

Faya took his hand in hers and lay it upon her cheek and closed her eyes. In a swift motion he sat up and pulled her in a demanding kiss, one she answered with equal demand and poured her love in it. The bath was forgotten as he pushed her onto the matrass. He ripped the clothes from her body and she answered that with her own frantic way of getting him out of his clothes. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to become a widow before she even had the change to enjoy their first year together. There wasn't much forplay and she welcomed the brutal assault on her body. The assault of having him in her and the pain with it was very welcoming to her. It was raw, brutal at points and the pain that accompinied the lovemaking. She moaned his name over and over again, a sweet pain ripped through her as he brought over the edge and he groaned as she bit his neck, drawing blood. She licked it away and nuzzled his neck, planting soft kisses at the area she dug her nails into his back as he released himself within her. Entangled in each others embrace, naked skin on naked skin, they lay there close to each other, regaining their breath. Sweaty and full of marks they rose from the bath and kissing her he pushed her in to the bathroom. The back of her knees hit the hotbath and with a soft squeel she lost balance, held on to Sesshoumaru to recover but pulled him with her in the bath. Coughing and wiping the hair from her face she resurfaced again and looked at him. They looked at each other and then started to laugh, hard. Smiling he cupped her face as he bent forward and pressed a warm, loving kiss onto her mouth, one that she answered with a muffled chuckle. He promised her in between kisses that he would make time for from now... it wouldn't be much but he would try to squeeze in a moment with her. She pushed him into a sitting position and crawled onto his lap as she kissed him. What had started in the bedroom, continued in the hotbath.

Another month came and went and Faya wondered where it had gone. She was absentminded and her head felt like it was filled with cotton. She felt nauzeaus even thinking about food but would wake up in the middle of the night starving for fruits and salades. Other times she would crave for sweets and could not be fulfilled even when she was getting sick of the sugar. This kept on going for a few weeks and then stopped alltogether. No more cravings and no more sweets. Thank the Heavens that the nauezous spells were gone as well. Aurora had seen it all with lowered eyes and gave a smirk. Yet, it wasn't her place to tell her, Faya would figure it out. Aurora herself was now far along in the eighth full moon and slept most of the day and night. She could be found sleeping everywhere, in the kitchen, garden and library. Most of the time she would wake up in bed and wondered how she could've end up in bed while she was in another place before she fell a sleep. She chuckled.

At the evening of the ninth full moon, as fresh snow had covered the world in a white blancket Aurora's water broke and she doubled over in pain. WIth all the exercise she had done, she had a quick and healty delivery of a healthy babyboy, they named Chichin. They toasted on the birth late at night, but Faya passing the alcohol, because of an upset stomach. Earning herself a weird look from all of them, causing her to raise her arms 'Hey, everyone can have an upset stomach now and then...' she defended herself. She missed the knowing look Aurora cast her and walked out of the room.

Two nights later, while there was still more snow falling, Faya bolted upward in her bed one night, sweat covering her forehead and hair sticking to her face. Her breath coming out in short pants. _'__You will know the day you have to make the choice…'_ she remembered the warning of Rin. Faya shot out of bed, slipped into the slippers and while putting on her winered bathrobe she ran through the hallways, down the stairs, through the Great Entry hall and stopped dead in her track when her twin brother blocked her path. He shook his head. 'Please brother, do not tell me this is true… I beg you, tell me this is not happening…' she whispered as she looked at him. 'Go back to bed, Faya… this is not your fight…' He said. 'I don't think your husband would approve…' he stopped and looked passed her, his eyes wide. His face starting to show the incoming fireball, Faya swallowed and started to turn around but Hinote took her by the hand and pulled her down and covered her body with his own. Windows crashed and the explosion as well as the silence that followed were deafening. Lights shattered next to her and fear grabbed her heart. 'Hino… I think it is over for now…' she whispered. No sound came back to her. 'Hino?' she asked 'I think…so too…' she heard and she gave a sigh in relieve. He pulled away from her and they sat up. She looked around and knew what she had to do. Others had woken up from the blast and were now coming from all directions to the Great Entry hall. Sesshoumaru appeared behind Faya as he saw that she wasn't in bed. 'The fight is beginning… Quickly now… Faya…' Her father started. 'No, I need to fight alongside of you all… this is also my fight… this is my home… I need to protect it as well…' She said as she shook her head. The way Faya looked at her father made it impossible for him to say no, so he nodded and looked at her as she turned around. His face became sad and his hand shot out and touched a place in her neck, he twisted it and Faya went limb. Kouenko caught his daughter before she would fall unto the floor and looked at her limb body. 'You have much to learn chibi Hibana, and this is one of them. Never turn your back on someone, not even your own father.' He whispered as he gave her to Sesshoumaru. 'Take care of her, she will be fiery when she wakes up…' He told Sesshoumaru as he stroked the cheek. 'So much a mix between me and your mother…' He said, then kissed the top of her head and turned around. 'Come on!' he then called and the warriors walked out of the palace leaving Sesshoumaru behind with an unconscious mate. Sounds of war were heard during the time that Faya was sleeping, Sesshoumaru was pacing up and down the room and wondered if there wasn't something he could do. Then he made a decision, walked up to the bed and sat down. He looked down at a sleeping Faya and printed the image in his head, if he were to get killed in battle then he wanted to remember her face like it was now. Peaceful, loving and serene. He bent forward and kissed her lovingly, looked at her, traced a finger along her jaw and then shifted away.

He appeared next to Kouenko on the battlefield. He wasn't even surprised when the Inu demon appeared and nodded. 'I don't think she will be a happy vixen when she finds herself alone in the palace when she wakes up….' Hinote said with a chuckle causing his father to hit him alongside the head, and the war outside raged on…

It seemed like seconds to Faya when she opened her eyes again, but in reality a few hours had gone by. She cussed out loud when she found out that the war had begun and she wasn't part of it, she screamed out loud when she knew Sesshoumaru had gone with them and left her here alone. Furious she stood up and ran downstairs to the Great Entry hall and found the door locked. She ran back up the stairs and tried to find a way out. She ran through the corridors and tried every door she came across, none budged. In the end she found herself in a huge library and ran to one of the windows and tried them. None moved. Faya stopped and breathed hard. Damn the Hellhound for leaving her here alone, again! Damn him for going somewhere where she could NOT follow him, AGAIN! Damn her family for not letting her help in the war. She cussed the living daylights out of everyone, including herself and fell down on her knees. 'Let me find a way to help them…' she whispered 'I would gladly give up my life if it would help them…' she whispered. _'__Do you mean that?'_ She heard in a whisper behind her. Faya turned around and stood up 'Who goes there?' she said and peered into the darkness. _'__do you mean what you just uttered?'_ she heard the voice once again. 'who goes there?' Faya asked once again and turned around. She was still alone in the dark library, a candle the only source of light. _'__If you meant what you just said, I will reveal myself… else I may not come to you…'_ the voice told her. Faya swallowed and at the same time she heard something beside her and jumped away. As she created several green flames, she noticed it was a book that had fallen. She walked up to it and picked it up. Faya looked at the dark brown cover, in gold was written _'__For the Heir__…'_ She stuck her chin out, and sat down at a nearby table and lay the book down. Immediately the book opened and it was like someone was flipping through the pages. _'__If you meant the words that you just uttered, you need to read this page carefully, when you utter the sentence at the bottom your power will quadruple but at a cost…'_ The voice whispered and then left her alone in the library. _'But forwarned, courageous Heir... it will come with a price...'_ the voice came to her. 'I already gave up everything that I could give up, even the change to become a mother...' she whispered darkly. _'Is that so?'_ the voice came back with a chuckle._'And why do you think you have had those weird cravings a month ago...?' _Faya stopped and her eyes narrowed in surprise._'And why do you feel your body changing from the inside, every single day?' _The voice continued. Faya's eyes grew at that, and lay a hand on her belly. Heartbeats! Tears of joy and despair fell down her eyes. They were _heartbeats_, as in multiple! She was carrying! Oh, by the Heavens, she was carrying, finally! She would be a mother... Sesshoumaru would be a father!

In the background she heard that the raging sounds of the war as she began to read. As she read she knew that this was the choice Rin had talked about, it was this or destruction. She leaned backward and took a deep breath and closed her eyes, still hugging her belly and the heartbeats that were there. What would it do? Would they be okay? Would they be there to stay? This was one very cruel decision! How could she ever make it? If she would chose to help them, would she lose the whelps? But if she wouldn't do this, then their whelps wouldn't have a world to live in! She took her hair in both hands and pulled them backward. What was she supposed to do? Oh, Heavens... what was she supposed to do? _It will come with a price! _Golden tears flowed down her face, was that supposed to mean...? Would she die? Would the whelps die? She sagged through her knees and unto the ground, and pushed a hand in front of her mouth, as she released an aganozing scream. If the price would mean the life of the whelps, would she still be able to carry after this? How could she ever make a choice now? She never knew Destiny was cruel...

And Destiny was certainly cruel...

**HANNAH: I'm sorry, I had to do this, this is just too much of a cliffhanger moment****  
ME: o_O  
HANNAH: *jumps around excited*  
ME: what is wrong with you? *_*  
HANNAH: I had too much coffee and I wanted to be evil for once.  
ME: -_-* aren't you like this all the time?  
HANNAH: *Keeps jumping around*  
ME *LOOKS AT READERS*: You know, living with a caffeine and nicotine addicted muse I can handle. But when you combine that with the hyperactivity, that she has, you've got yourself a muse with energy that has got the equivalent of a level 5 hurricane. Sigh…  
HANNAH: *evil grin* give me reviews or you'll never know the end of this story...**


	21. 19

**Last chapter, you guys! T_T**

**There will be, however, an epilouge and a thank you note after this... thank you all for reading and sticking with me during this story!**

**~ Silver Bloodelf & Hannah**

Never was there a time she missed Saffa more than right now. What was she going to do without her advice? How would she ever be able to make desicions without her? She screwed her eyes shut and curled into a little ball. She wasn't this strong. She couldn't make a desicion if it would be the end of the whelps. Why couldn't anyone comfort her now. _'close your eyes and see what is happening to the place you started to love. To the people you have met, fought with, and started to love.'_ the voice came back to her.

In her mind's eye she looked over the battlefield and saw how demons were killing each other. She saw how Sesshoumaru was actually quite bored with the fighting and chopping off heads and limps where he was pleased to do so. Her father being severely wounded, fighting his own brother. Her brother was fighting their cousin, Inferuno. Hisaki-san was in heavy battle with someone of the forest clan. 'do not let your friends death be in vain...' the voice came to her. With a jolt she knew what to do and she opened her eyes. It was giving part of herself up or face the extinction of the Fujimi Clan. She looked down at the page and saw the drawing she had to make. She stepped into the middle of the circle and closed her eyes. 'stay safe and protected during this time...' Faya thought as she looked down at her belly and drew strength from the heartbeats that were steadily beating within her. Faya took a deep breath and released it through her mouth. 'Everyone, please forgive me for being so selfish…' she whispered as she felt herself fall toward the ground and everything became black.

Clouds were swept away as a thin brilliant white beam shot down from the heavens into the castle and the explosion of energy that followed made everyone stop and look in the direction of the palace. White energy beams erupted from the windows and glass shattered all around them. They heard an agonizing scream and then a deafening silence came from the palace. Kouenko's eyes were wide in fear and he swallowed. As soon as the light had appeared it died out. The battlefield became quiet, like seconds after the battle day had ended. Swords fell to the ground as the doors to the palace opened. Light poured out from behind the doors and a shadow became visible.

'What has she done?' Sesshoumaru heard Kouenko whisper and looked at the fire demon. The sheer look of horror made the Lord of the Western Fields follow his gaze toward the castle. His breath caught in his throat as the small figure in the dooropening started to move toward them

When the figure got close enough for them to see they saw that the figure wore a bloodred second-skin dress with a square neckline, clear diamands were woven through the red fabric. Little diamands were skattered all over the dress, making them twinkle as she walked. The dress had long sleeves that were tight till the elbows and then widened as they draped further down. The figure had bare feet and was walking silently, almost gliding, toward them. Her jet black hair floated around her face, because of the impact, it had changed into soft waves and curls. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and indigo locks flashed through her pure white hair as she came to a halt in front of them; a serene smile cross her lips. She had her eyes closed and her alabaster skin was glowing with a soft golden light as she started to walk up to them. 'Descendants of the Fujimi Clan... Hear me and kneel...' the woman whispered, the voice foreign to them all.

Everyone of the Fujimi Clan dropped to their knees and gave the highest form of respect as they rested their heads on to the ground. Sesshoumaru was the only one still standing and looked at his mate, and then raised a brow. He looked up when she opened her eyes. A thin golden filter was draped across her green orbs. He raised an eyebrow; that wasn't Faya. She had transcanded into someone far more powerful and for greater than he was. He hated to admit it but his mate was defenitely stronger than he was at this moment. So he knelt down as woman walked up to the three that were in front of the army and touched their heads. They rose to their feet and looked at her. She smiled up at them, although her whole appearance had changed she was still a daughter of the Fujimi Clan.

Her name was still Faya, better, stronger and possessed by a godess at the moment, but she was still Faya. Faya slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru and bent down and lifted his head with a finger. 'This is the first and last time that I want to see you on the ground like this, Hellhound…' and kissed him. 'It does not become you… rise… My Lord...' She whispered against his lips. Together they rose to their feet and looked at each other. _How powerful was she anyway?_ Sesshoumaru wondered as he saw the serene fire vixen. 'What have you done?' Kouenko then suddenly whispered as hehung his shoulders and cast his eyes down. 'Why making such a sacrifice?' He asked as he looked up at his daughter, no it wasn't his daughter anymore… she had cast her soul away. She was now the vessel for the goddess Amara, the first mother of the Clan. Faya turned around and smiled at her father. 'I am still your daughter. And I did this because it was necessary. Everyone needs to make a sacrifice once in a while, especially in war. I understand that now' She said 'But giving up your sou-….' Faya stood before him, placed a finger against his lips and shook her head. 'No… I haven't… I wouldn't dare do that at this time…' she whispered with a smile. 'I would not risk doing this , if I wasn't sure that…' she stopped and smiled '… that it would harm my health…' she finished. Kouenko looked at her and then his mouth dropped open 'no way…' he whispered against her finger. Faya chuckled and kissed her father on his forehead and then turned around again. She walked back to Sesshoumaru and looked at him. She lay a hand on his cheek and kissed him lovingly 'Oh, and Hellhound...' she started, and shook her head as he growled at her. She lay a finger against his lips '... we need to discuss some baby names after this…' she whispered and was gone before he could really register what she had said. 'WHAT!' He then asked perplexed. 'and you're going to fight in that condition?' She was halfway, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. 'Now, who said anything about fighting, huh?' She asked as she gave him a loving smile. Before he could say something else, she had shifted away and heaved a sigh. 'Is everyone in the Fujimi Clan so stubborn?' He wondered out loud. 'pretty much...' Kouenko answered with a low chuckle.

Sesshoumaru looked around, at his father-in-low and wondered if Faya would be very angry with him if he were to kill her father. Then, all looked at the the young fire vixenas Faya stopped and turned around, looking directly at Sesshoumaru. His eyebrow quivered... Okay, she would be... Damn the vixen to lowest pits of eternal pain... Then again, he wondered, as he scratched the side of his neck. Faya gave a high, loving, chuckle and turned around again, facing the army at the other end. Faya narrowed her eyes. This would need drastic messures.

'Kings! Generals!' Her clear, smooth, voice ringing in their ears. Next to Aurora, Faya was the only one that they felt compelled listening to. She was, in no way a priestess; or a dragonrider, yet they couldn't help but glow their dragoncolors. 'Take to the sky!' She roared and the Dragons felt compelled to answer her call. Seven dragons took flight and dragonriders jumped on top of them. Faya turned around and faced her husband once more. He nodded and not much later a white hellhound stood at the spot where he had been standing, scaring near death out of her father and the warriors that stood close. He shook his furr and awaited further orders. She chuckled and then her face turned serious again. So that was his true form... A white hellhound... gotta love him for that...

She gave a breath and held up her hand. They waited for her signal. 'Attack!' She called and a feral roar of bloodwar rose from the battlefield as both sides charged and started to fight once again. Faya was fighting with a bloodtaste that was new to her. Fighting had never been this easy, had never been this simple. If this was what it meant to be a godess, hell she would do anything to keep the powers that she had begotten. There was a chuckle in the back of her mind, reminding her that the godess was listening. She duck away for a lowcoming black ray and looked at the demon that was in front of her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Faya raised a hand toward him as her fingertips started to glow gold. The thin beams shot toward the center of her hand, connected there and shot toward its target. The demon in front of her released a silent scream before it evoparated. Shocked, Faya looked at her hand and then at the place where the young demon had stood. Okay... that was new... Beore another demon could touch her she was swept off her feet by something white. She jumped around and on top of the white Hellhound. 'That was fun...' she chuckled and then looked at the dragons that fought with what looked like winged sirens. They were half fish, half bird with a human face, but the eyes were like that of flies. Dark purple hair wipped around them taking down everything in their path. Demons from the ground were picked up like they weighed nothing and were hurled across the battlefield like they were leaves picked up by the wind. They used dead bodies as a shield.

The sight made Faya almost lose the little food she had in her stomach.

'ATTACK HER! KILL HER!' They heard the highpitched voice of Shinrin Akemi scream at winged demons. 'She is the cause of all of this... Kill her...' The winged demons dove down to attack her. Faya raised her hand and a blinding white light erruted from her hand, striking the aviated demons. Nothing was left over from them, except for a few feathers that fluttered down. The hellhound descanded and transformed back in himself. They turned toward each other and then to the generals that were gathering their troops. 'They will not stop, huh?' Faya heard and shook her head. 'This fight will be the last, but not without lots of casulties.' she answered. All demons that had fought underneath the three generals, now turned around and ran toward her. Dragons started to fight in the sky. Vixens and demons from both sides were falling to the ground, and as they were fighting, the Lord and Lady of the Western Fields got seperated from each other.

It wasn't until she heard her name being whispered that she looked around and saw how many demons were around her. She heard the laugh of the three generals as they jumped on top of her. With hundreds at the time they dove on top of her and she got buried with demons. Claws ripped at her flesh, making razorsharp cuts in her skin. Faya growled as she heard her name being called from far away. She closed her eyes and started to glow a bright white color. They would pay for hurting her. White light erupted from around the demons, screams were heard, and they literally dissolved around the generals. when the light made them cover their eyes and when disappeared, and a deafening silence took the battlefield as Faya stood in front of them and rose to her full height, glowing white with gold. A golden white mist emerged around Faya as she walked across the battlefield toward the three generals. Enkou staggered back as she approached him. So that was the meaning of being The Heir. She had the power to summon the goddess, enfuse the goddess with her own spirit. The goddess fights with them, through her body.

'Leave this place, this palace will never be yours…' She said. Azuma who had seen this happen, growled low in his throat and caught her off guard, slapping her in the face. She turned her head back and looked at him. 'You dare to raise your hand against a goddess, Azuma? The founding mother of one of the most ancient Clans...?' she asked as her eyes grew dark in surpressed fury. Faya stretched out her hand and touched his face, pushing her fingers into his eyes, hearing him scream and making her grin wickedly. 'This is the punishment for raising your hand against the goddess…' she whispered. His face felt like it was burning. He felt so many things. He felt the life slip away from him, his skin felt like parchment, as if all the moister was sucked out of it, leaving him dehydrated. Then he heard something snap and everything became black. The snap was his head being ripped from his body. Faya then looked at Shinrin-san and her uncle. 'If you do not wish to have the same fate as Azuma, I suggest you surrender.' She said like if it were a hard decision. Enkou and Shinrin dropped to their knees.

No one could win against a goddess, but one could try, because when Faya turned around Shinrin Akemi made the mistake of slipping a dagger out of his sleeve and plant that in between her shoulder blades. Screams were heard all over the battlefield as Faya's eyes turned wide in pain and fear. Somewhere in the distance she heard Sesshoumaru growl loudly, yet they all held back when she rose a hand in their direction. What was she up to? Faya turned around as she looked at the sick and twisted grinning Akemi. 'It was such a pleasure to kill your daughter, Shinrin...' She hissed. 'She didn't stand a change, against me... you know, the training did me good, although it was very shortlived...' Faya then chuckled. '_You_ killed my daughter...?' He asked now as black veins sprouted from the ground and engulfed her. Faya's eyes now narrowed to mere slits and white flames errupted around the two. The flames made a pattern of a horizontal eight and her hair turned bright white as black mists engulfed the two and she took his face in her hands. 'Yes, Shinrin, I killed Moriyo... she tried to steal my husband away from me, killed my friends, and even now, in death she is trying to my make life, a living hell, because I can't let the past rest...' She hissed as green flames danced within the pink orbs.

Faya shifted away and appeared in the air and energy accumulated around her. Within in a second Shinrin Akemi was in front of her, wearing a sickening grin on his face The energy disapeared and was taken aback when he was so close to her, so quickly. Shinrin Akemi took this change to hit her hard in the face. 'Tisk, tisk, little one, you forget to pay attention to your surroundings. You arrogant little bitch!' He hissed at her and with all the energy that he had Akemi drove her to the a sickening crash she smashed into the ground, leaving a small crater in her wake. They all heard her scream in fury and shifted back up into the air. The battlefield, underneath them fell silent, all looking up at the fight that was taking place. The battle was hard and was taking a lot of energy from the young fire vixen. She blocked and attacked, shot rays of multiple colors after each other and still it was not enough. _Oh, dear goddess, help me...' _She thought as she blocked yet another vein attack from the Lord of the Forest in front of her. _'You're losing hope... stop doing that, else I can not help you!' _The voice screamed back at her. _'Well, it is a little difficult if you have low self esteem and are concerned about the wellbeing of your whelps...' _She hissed back. Once again Faya found herself in the ground. She gave a frustrated growl and could barely shift away in time as she saw another green attack coming her way. _'Don't lose hope! Don't lose your focuss, and don't lose your concentration.'_ Faya nodded and narrowed her eyes at him, bleeding from several cuts and wounds on her body, she once again took to the sky. _'See it in another persepective... only that will be able to safe you now... see it in a broarder perspective...'_ The First Mother told her. How in seven blazes would she need to do that? Her eyes grew in horror as Shinrin Akemi gave a fierce blow to the stomach, causing her to be blasted away because of the impact. Faya smashed into the others, knocking them off of their feet and coming to a stop half a mile at the other end. Faya growled, pushing them off of her and they stood. 'Enough...' She hissed 'You will die now...' They heard her hiss in a serene voice. She stood up and sagged through her knees, Sesshoumaru keeping her from falling down. 'Where are you now, litte goddess, did she leave the Heir powerless?' They heard him taunt her from above. The dragons attacked him and were swapped away by a mere flick of the hand. 'You dare and let the dragons attack me, instead of you? What kind of Heir are you...? What kind of goddess are you, that you will let dragons attack me, instead of taking the fight in your own hands...' I had no idea that you were such a coward.' He laughed at her and smashed the generals as well as the kings into the ground. They transformed back into their human shape.

Fury danced in her orbs as she looked at the laughing Forest Lord above them. 'You don't have to do this...' She heard him whisper. 'You can always turn around and leave the battle to us.' He continued. She The safety of her whelps, her home, her family and friends... All was coming down at her!She closed her eyes and gave a smirk. 'Did you bump your head, Hellhound?' She chuckled and looked at him now. 'If I didn't feel this nessasary, why would I ever call upon the goddess? Don't you see?' She now asked as she cupped his face in her hands 'Do you still not understand, the urge of situation, and why I needed to call upon the goddess. If the Tamadara No Kasai falls into enemy hands... the world as we know it is gone... literally gone... It is up to the Heir to not let that happen.' She explained. 'Even at the cost of your own life?' He asked her and was shocked as she nodded _'Even then... but you're forgetting one important thing... the heir would die, were she not be with whelps, lord of the Western Fields...'_ Another voice came from her mouth. Stars appeared in her eyes, and they shifted to gold. _'This is her birthrigth... a terrible thing to carry, yet she chose to fulfull it.. the only thing I can do as The First Mother, is that she will stay alive... but you two must be lucky that she is with whelps... were it not for that, she would not live through this...' _She explained. _'Time is getting shorter... the time for me to part with her, is almost near, if you do not let go of her, right now... the world is doomed...' _The voice now answered 'What about...' he started and golden eyes looked back at him. _'They are fine...' _came the reply. 'They?' He echoed. The goddess smiled at him. 'Three in total, Lord of the Western Fields... Carrier of the Silver and Golden bloodline...' She answered and straightened to her full height. Sesshoumaru wrapped a hand through his silver white mane... three whelps... _THREE_. The goddess smiled at him and chuckled at that. 'You both will do great...' she whispered and then The Lord of the Western Fields let go of his wife; stepping back as golden wings sprouted from her back and wanted to take flight but Sesshoumaru stopped her. Faya looked at him and gave him a loving smiled. She nodded, kissed him lovingly and then took flight, leaving a frizzled and concerned Sesshoumaru in her wake. Three whelps...and she was fighting... blast it all to hell..

Shecame on eyesight with her nemesis and they kept looking at each other as they hung in the air. Then she spoke 'You made the mistake of raising a dagger not only against the vessel of a goddess, but also the goddess herself, Shinrin Akemi-san… You fought her with a dirty passion, and yes you even succeeded in drawing blood.' They heard her say. 'The founding mother of the Fujimi Clan, Lady Kasai Amara, you will be punished for that…' she said and let go off him. He fell to the ground and blood scattered around his corps. Faya breathed in and out, she was getting tired… And the pain of the wound was getting worse. _'__Hold on a little longer, my dear Faya.'_ She heard in the back of her head. _'__Come on, as you said, you would not do this if you would not be sure about your health… you will beat this as well… the last thing I can do by repaying you is making sure that they are okay, safe and healthy…' _Faya nodded and with the last of her strength she flew back down and folded her wings as she touched the ground. She staggered and then walked up to her uncle. She took a few deep breaths and looked at him and then cocked her head to the side. 'What to do with you?' she whispered, blinking a few times to keep focused. Damn, this channeling was taking a lot of energy. 'what to do with you?' she whispered once again as she focused her eyes on him. 'I will kill you, bitch…' he hissed and dove for her but Faya duck away and planted her knee in his stomach. 'Enkou, here I thought that you had learned your lesson, that you were wiser than them and to mess with a goddess…' she hissed and took his head in her hands. Enkou kicked her in the stomach and she gasped for breath and in fear. She dropped to her knees and wide eyed she placed a hand on her belly. Sesshoumaru saw it happen and fear spread across his face and settled itself in his yellow eyes.. _'__Please, let them be safe…'_ she thought and immediately got the response that they were and she as well as the whelps would be okay… She took a relieved breath and wiped the feet from her uncle from underneath him. This would happen once and never again. 'Die, Enkou…' She screamed and unleashed a devastating white blinding light across the field. It went passed the demons and vixens she cared about, but destroyed every enemy that she had seen and encountered.

When the light disappeared, the battlefield lay full with dead bodies, the ground looked like a bomb had exploded. The dead bodies became skeletons and then turned to dust. The dust was picked up by the wind and scattered across the four corners of the world. Across the battlefield Sesshoumaru and the others had watched the spectacle. 'Fire vixen, how powerful are you really?' Sesshoumaru whispered, everyday Faya surprised him with her talents and powers. 'What just happened?' Hinote then asked, being the first that broke the silence, that had fallen when Faya had sprouted her wings, and looked up at his father. 'Your sister has captured the white flame, Hinote-kun… meaning that she not only masters of all seven flames but she masters the sacred flames now…' His father explained. 'No ordinary day, in the Nishi House, huh?' Hinto chuckled. Sesshoumaru looked into amber eyes that held the same mischievous twinkle that he knew from Faya. 'I would hold my tongue if I were you…' Sesshoumaru said. 'That is my girl…!' Kouenko now called out and clapped the younger demon on his shoulder 'That is your sister, Hinote-kun…That is why she is the true Heir...' Sesshoumaru looked at both fire demons and shook his head. He had come into a very disturbed family, but who cared… as long as Faya was with him, he could do anything. With the last strength that she could find she walked back to the other side of the battlefield making the earth green where she went. Where there was destruction new life would grow once again… she just helped it speed up a bit.

As she walked her Golden wings and her dress vanished. A black turtleneck and long brown trousers with high heeled boots came instead. Her hair changed back to a jet black in an instant, the curls and waves still in them. Her eyes changed back to emerald green. She stopped as a golden mist appeared in front of her and changed into that of the outlines of a woman. Sesshoumaru wanted to walk up to her but Kouenko stopped him and shook his head. 'That is the first mother of the clan, you do not approach her, when she has appeared before the Heir. You may be her mate, and the father of her whelps, at this moment she is way above you. The Heir has always been foretold throughout the ages, from generation to generation. and when Faya was born, me and Flamma both knew. Because when twins were born in the Fujimi Clan they either both, or one of them die. Until Faya and Hinote...' He explained. 'Just stay put and wait...' He finished. Sesshoumaru looked at the greying demon; thought about killing him once again, deciding against it, and then looked at the scene. Faya woud never forgive him if he actually were to kill her father.

Faya met the eyes of the transparant figure in front of her and bowed deeply before her. 'First mother...' her voice barely audiable. A transparant finger was tugged underneath her chin and Faya looked up. A corporal face looked back at her. It was like staring into her own reflection, and sucked in a breath, causing the goddess to chuckle. _'No, we are not the same, and no, you were not me before this life...'_ She whispered. _'You take after me, cause you are the Heir.'_ She explained. _'A girl in likeness of the First Mother, will be born when the moon covers the light for a full hour, on the day where night and day is as equally long and the last sakura budd blossoms. She will be born from fire and wind, with a sibling that is uncommen. She will be the one that will be able to capture what is unobtained by others.'_ The goddess told the young fire vixen. _'You, lovely Heir, have now been granted your deepest wish. The cost is not that difficult for you to pay. Unless you are very happy with your milky white skin...'_ she added in afterthought. 'Huh?' Faya now asked. The goddess chuckled as she started to disappear. _'You will see comming morning...'_ And vanished from sight. _'Oh, and Faya... enjoy your motherhood, it is something prescious... cherish it, and raise them well.'_ She heard on the wind. Faya smiled and then looked at the others that were waiting for her on the top of the hill. Faya looked back and saw how the deathly field had been sprouting flowers again. Overjoyed she lay a protective hand on her belly, drawing strength and love from the heartbeats that were there.

Feeling the exhaustion creeping into her body and bones, she forced herself to walk up the hill and then stopped in front of Sesshoumaru. She wobbled on her feet, her sight blurry and sagged through her knees, the strong, warm, arms of of her mate catching her before she could hit the ground. 'You are safe now…' He whispered. Sesshoumaru felt her nod and then a blissful golden light surrounded them and the palace.

The Golden bloodline of the Phoenix would last and would continue… the Golden bloodline of the Fujimi Clan would now be mixed that of the Silver bloodline of the Crescent Moon House. The merging was the beginning of a new era. A new period in time, a new world lay open to them.


	22. epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Faya arose from the bed and rubbed her tired eyes as a soft cry filled the room. Muttering she stepped out of bed and sleep drunk she stumbled to the conjoined bedroom. 'I'm here… Mommy is here…' She whispered half a sleep as she pulled her hair behind her ear and took the little whelp out of the cradle. 'You are a little attentionseeker, did you know that?' she asked with a loving smile as the whelp got hold of her hair. She walked up to the room as she held the little wonder in her arms and looked outside. Another mewl made her look down and smiled. One thing she was grateful for after the merging with the First Mother, was that her lungs had completely healed in the days after. She had never been more happy with healthy lungs, then that day... 'Want to hear a song…?' Her face screwed up when she pulled the strain of hair a little more. 'Okay, let's see…' She walked up and down the room as she started to sing the sleep song, her mother used to sing to her.

_Lay down your head_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years  
Of loo-li, lai-ley  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love  
For the road that you go_

The yellow eyes followed her mother's every move and then at the soft pink flames that appeared around Faya's face, lighting up her eyes as she sang. Sounds came from the other two cradles, where her sons were sleeping, but they soon hushed as their mother began to sing again.

_May you sail fair  
To the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls  
At your head and your feet  
And may you need never  
To banish misfortune  
May you find kindness  
In all that you meet _

In the other room the Lord of the Western Fields awoke when he heard someone sing and listened to the voice of his mate and how the song told a beautiful story in his head, that was played in the other room through the fires. He got out of bed and walked toward the conjoined bed room and leaned against the door frame and crossed his hands over chest. It had been a hellish delivery but she had pulled through in the end and delievered three healthy whelps. He had been the luckiest man in the world, blessed with a mate that matched and sometimes overmatched his temper. A mate who was wise and knew her politics, knew her ettiquette and knew when to be the perfect host. A wife that was loving, made him a husband and a proud father of three whelps. Two sons and a daughter. The boys would be able to carry the name and his little girl, his little daughter, would have a life of a princess she deserved. He was going to spoil her rotten! A smirk crept onto his face as he thought about that. They had both known the second that she was had delievered the girl, the whelp that she was holding now, had been Rin… First it had been his fosterdaughter, now she was his daughter. He smiled and listened as Faya continued to sing.

_May there always be angels  
To watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley _

Faya stopped at the window and watched how the yellow eyes of her daughter soaked up the light of the moon. A true mix between the moon and sun House. Her hair was silver like that of her father, with black highlights of her mother. Her daughter's eyes were as yellow as that of her father with green specks.

The Golden lines that had appeared on her whole body during the night after the last battle was won, was the only proof of the merging with the Goddess. They curled like flower patterns all around her body and came together on her back in the size of a phoenix covering her entire back. The Golden patterns swept around the temples of her face and two thin curls ended at her eyes. Other lines had appeared on her forhead, curling toward the endless knot on her forhead and making half circles at either side, the patterns of the growing and shrinking of the moon. Two Golden pinpricks were visible in the outercorner of her eyes. At nights like this, when the moon would be full and high in the sky, the golden lines would shine vaguely, if she were to be awake that was. A perfect merger between the sun and moon.

_May you bring love  
And may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return  
To the end your days  
Now fall off to sleep  
I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while  
And sing  
Loo-li, lai-ley_

Faya saw how the eyes of her youngest whelp fell closed and then snapped open again and looked up at her mother. The power of the sleep song was getting to her. Faya smiled down at her as she stroked the cheek of her daughter and began with the last part of the song. The soft pink flames dancing through the room and lighting the ceiling like a starry sky.

_May there always be angels  
To watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley_

As Faya opened her eyes again she saw that the little girl had fallen asleep and she smiled down at her. 'There, there, little wonder..' She whispered and lay her back down in the cradle and untangled the little hands out of her hair. Faya smiled down at the youngest whelp and as the pink flames slowly died out Faya turned around and looked at her mate. She gave him a loving smile and walked up to him. Faya stopped in front of him and opened her mouth but Sesshoumaru placed a finger at her lips and shook his head. He looked at the three cradles and nudged Faya to do the same. A soft amber light shone over the cradles, like a protective shield. Faya smiled and inclined her head. The soft amber light brightened and Faya looked back up at her husband. 'All is well… all is safe, all is in good hands…' She whispered breathless. Sesshoumaru looked down at his wife and then nodded.

'Oh, and hellhound...' she mused as they got back in bed and she cuddled up to him. 'When they will wake up again, it is your turn...' He chuckled at that. 'What if I keep sleeping...?' He asked. 'I've got my ways to wake you up...' she smiled as she looked up at him and traced a finger alongside his jaw. 'None of them... pleasant, shall we say...' She said as she gave a smirk. He laughed softly and kissed her lovingly. 'All is in good hands…' he whispered against her lips. He felt her nod and then heard her breath even out and fell a sleep.

**Kirameki – sparkle**.  
**Song belongs to Secret Garden and is called 'sleepsong'**

-END OF PART 2?-


	23. thank you note

Thank you note:

Done! Both books are completed.

Thank you to everyone who have read it. Thank you to all that have reviewed, and yes I am even thankful for the flames because you were the ones that helped me become a better writer. Thank you for showing me what I did wrong so I could change the story for the better.

Thank you, also: Hannah, (my muse that stuck with me) and Muse, (She, who gave me the insight that there was more to Faya then I intentionally gave her credit for when I wrote the lemon. I am thankful that I listened to her, at a certain point.)

To all writers out there, respect the flames, because they make you better in writing, don't let the words nag at you, because that is waisted energy... Instead look at it as diguised feedback. :)

I don't know wether this story will have an sequel as well. I'm not thinking about as of now... And I believe everything is said and done with the epilogue. But I leave all options open...

With writing this story I also became aware of my other stories. I'll start reading them again and making changes, rewriting chapters and so on. I will reread my stories with a critical eye and make adjustments to them as well.

It hurts me to stop writing Faya... she is such a wonderful character. She devolped as I wrote the story... Faya will always stay with me, somewhere in the back of my mind. She is a character that I came to love writing and came to understand as I was writing, because in the beginning she was a total mystery to me. Now I am sad to let her go. Sad, that the adventure is coming to an end.

Again, thank you, to all...

Love and thoughts,  
Silver Bloodelf,


End file.
